Until I Met You
by Lexxxii
Summary: I might be one of the biggest pop-stars on the planet right now who is bombarded by raving fans everytime I step outside (that is when I'm in my disguise of course), forced to take rigourous dance lessons and exposed to the sinister side of the music industry, but there is one thing none of this could ever prepare me for and that is high school. (T FOR LANGUAGE & CHAPTER 11 IS UP!)
1. Who is Stella Solaria? - Chapter 1

**Chapter one - Stella's POV**

 **Monday Morning**

I might be one of the biggest pop-stars on the planet right now who is bombarded by raving fans everytime I step outside (that is when I'm in my disguise of course), forced to take rigourous dance lessons and exposed to the sinister side of the music industry, but there is one thing none of this could ever prepare me for and that is _high school._

Seriously.

Now don't get me wrong. I am _extremely_ excited to attend high school, I've been home-schooled all my life and today my parents are finally letting me attend Magix High School!

My parents, Luna and Radius, have always been immensely protective of me because they want to keep my secret, well, a secret. During the day, I'm just Stella Solaria. But at night I'm _Starr_ , the biggest name in music right now! Crazy, right?

Today I am entering an entirely new world, by myself..

Well not totally by myself, my older brother Skylar but Sky for short, is in the same grade as me so I won't be totally alone! Speaking of which I can hear him stomping around the house right now.

"Where is _mom_?" Sky asked, as he noticed how quiet it was throughout the house. I rolled over on my bed, leaning into my pillow shutting my eyes to get a few more good minutes in bed. "I think downstairs, I heard her on the phone earlier," I mumbled as my face was smashed into my pillow. Next thing I knew, Sky disappeared into the hallway.

Waking up early for _school_ was quite different than waking up for a _performance_. My alarm clock chimed at six-thirty, but it took me about a half an hour to even remotely get out of bed.

"Here we go," I groaned, rolling off my bed and accidently onto the floor.

Moodily, I rose to my feet and somehow made it down to the kitchen. Dad had breakfast out on the table, per usual. A bowl of cereal for me and toast for Sky. I looked into my bowl, and I guess I took too long to get out of bed because now it was soggy. Dang now I'm disappointed.

"Kill me." I shoved a piece of toast into my mouth and went back upstairs to get ready. The hallway was dark, except for my room. I slowly turned into the room at the beginning of the hall, I maneuvered one hand along the wall to find the lightswitch to my wardrobe closet and the other I used to finish my toast, well Sky's toast.

"Okay Stella, this isn't the grammy's.."

"..it's just high school" I glided my hands across the racks and racks of clothing.

Of course it's not the grammy's, but if you were in the position I'm in you would want to impress and I think I found the perfect outfit. My favorite pair of loose ripped jeans, white converse and my white over the shoulder top!

I slowly turned in front of my mirror, with some uncertainty. This has to be perfect! It's what everyone is going to see on my first day. Taking a second look I'm realizing that I actually look great.

"Now to finish off the look.." descending from my wardrobe closet, I shut the light off and rushed to my makeup room. Being a popstar has its perks.

The next ten minutes I sat in silence just preparing myself to what may happen today. Quickly, I brushed my long blonde hair out. I leaned into the mirror, narrowing my eyes to apply some strawberry lip-gloss to my already pink lips.

"Stella!" I heard Sky yell from the bottom of the stairs, I ran out of the room. I glanced at my phone as I descended down the stairs.

 _7:50 am_

"Great I'm going to be late, and on my first day!" I screeched. I heard footsteps come from the kitchen, I turned around quickly. "Have you seen my toast?" Sky asked glancing around, I tried to avoid his eyes but his met mine.

"How would I know?" I turned around. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him.

"Alright, well do you want a ride to school? The guys are picking me up and we have an open seat?" Sky asked. "It's fine, I'll walk" I answered, I grabbed the strap on my backpack and threw it onto my shoulder.

This was _it_ , it's really time.

"Ready?" inquired Sky as he shut the door behind us, we walked out to the sidewalk where there was a vehicle waiting for him. "I think?" I stopped immediately in my tracks, reality was hitting in, I'm going to school! Sky looked back before getting in the car.

"You're going to do great!" shouted Sky as he threw himself into the car, literally all I could produce was an non-authentic smile. Literally anyone could tell that I was nervous. Occurences of what could happen today kept playing over and over in my head.

"Let's do this Stella!" I walked towards town which was no more than a block away from my house. My headphones were tangled in my pocket, great. I struggled to untangle them but after some yanking and severe frustration, they were untangled! Walking through town, I could smell the coffee and waffles from the breakfast spot on the corner of the street. As I passed I saw a little girl, no more than 5 years old, drench her waffles in syrup. Lucky..

I couldn't fall into temptations so I rushed through town. Just as I was escaping the busy sidewalks, I used my hand as a visor to shield my eyes from the rising sun. I crossed at the intersection and kept straight down the narrow two-way street, welcomed by a multitude of teens making their way towards the same building as I was. This building was located in the suburbs of Los Angeles, like any other school in this city it was big, but isolated. It's surrounded by trees and cars parked along the curbs on both sides. There is something about all of this that is, I guess, peaceful.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sky's voice among the crowd. He was coming up the opposite end of the street with his group of friends. My eyes were immediately directed to the tall, brown-eyed handsome standing next to him.

 _Snap out of it Stella, you need to focus on school_ _ **not**_ _boys._

"Stella!" said Sky, as he broke through the crowds of students to get to me. "Good you made it, Mom would've killed me if I lost you on your first day!" commented Sky as he rubbed the back of his neck. I literally just shook my head in awe of what _real school_ is like, because apparently I can't form a coherent sentence.

"Well you've got some classes with the guys so they can show you around somewhat while your in passing periods" Sky basically ordered his friends to show me around. "Thanks" I replied, one of the boys stepped forward and Sky introduced him.

"This is Helia." I gave a little wave.

"Nice to meet you Helia, my name is Stella," I couldn't help but lock eyes with that beautiful boy standing next to him. He had big brown eyes, flowy brown hair and-

 _Wait._ Come on Stella you haven't even started your first day! I was basically locked in a trans until I could hear Sky's voice.

"Stel?" said Sky, I looked to see practically all his friends staring at me. Great. "You ready?" asked Sky, I let out a nervous laugh. This is weird. I'm used to standing in front of thousands of people and on national television belting my lungs out. Why am I so nervous?

"Yes, let's do this!" I flashed Sky a thumbs-up, then I followed closely behind the guys as they made their way into school. The first thing I could see when I maneuvered my way through the open doorway and into the school was a wide banner that hung over the staircase that said _Welcome Back Students._ Of course the first week of school was last week, but I had a concert out of state so I couldn't attend. So here we are official first week of school, for me at least.

Sky managed to stop as the rest of the guys had the chance to visit their lockers. And seriously, the halls were so crowded and busy I don't know how they managed to do that. Everyone was doing something, so it made the halls very lively.

"Alright Stella, I'm not going to see you until free period so if you need anything just _text me_ ," stated Sky as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Brandon has second period with you so stay with him and we'll get together for free period"

"Okay?" asked Sky.

"Sounds good but, um, which one is Brandon?" I asked, Sky pointed to one of his friends. I turned around to see the hunky, brown eyed boy I've been eyeing ever since I arrived. He shut his locker and started walking towards us, oh gosh. I can literally feel the sweat dripping down my face.

"Alright Brandon remember after second you need to get Stella and we'll meet up" commented Sky, that's when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took my phone out, all I saw was that my manager was calling.

" _Shit,_ " I mumbled under my breath, Sky looked at me with a concerned look.

"What's up?" he asked " I have to take this, I'll find my own way to class," I responded quite annoyed that I can't have a minute to myself without having to deal with _Starr_ business. I made my way into the restroom to answer the phone call making sure nobody was in there. I pushed the green call button that was on my phone, I took a deep breath in and then put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, not really sure where this conversation was going to go. Could be good, but it also could be bad..

" _Hey Darling, how's my favorite popstar doing on her first day of school?"_ This is my manager, Lilly Gawler, she's been with me ever since _Starr_ started. She stuck with me from small town gigs to stadiums filled with fans!

"So far, so good," I explained, little does she know I haven't made it to first period and I'm already late..

" _That's great, really great. I just wanted to call you and tell you the great news in person, your concert this weekend has been sold out!"_

"What!" I honestly couldn't keep my excitement contained, I was practically jumping up and down, "that's amazing, I can't wait to tell my family!" I've never sold out an entire stadium in the many years I've been doing this.

" _You and me both kid,"_ I heard the door to the bathroom open, so I ran into one of the stalls. I turned around and closed the door, I peeked through the cracks to see some girls fixing their makeup and talking about none other than _boys._

 _Figures._

"Well I've got to go Lilly, I'm already late to class," I whispered into the phone, I pressed end call. As for the girls who were in the bathroom, I heard some familiar names come from their mouths, they were talking about Sky and his friends. But why? As soon as they start to talk again the warning bell rings for first period. I reluctantly exit the stall, the girls glared me down as I headed to the door. I flung the door open and headed out into the empty hallway. I slipped my hand into the front pocket of my jeans to retrieve all my school information. My locker number, class schedule and all of that. I unfolded the paper to reveal all the information I needed.

 _Solaria, Stella_

 _Locker #323_

 _Combo 31-08-22_

 _Class Schedule_

 _1° - Art_

 _2° - English_

 _3° - Free Period_

 _4° - Music_

 _Lunch_

 _5° - Math_

 _6° - PE_

"I guess Art is up first" I shrugged my shoulders and headed down the hallway. It was oddly silent in the hallways, compared to about ten minutes ago when I couldn't even hear myself think. All I can think about right now though is to act normal.

 _Normal._ It's funny just thinking about it, how am I supposed to be normal when I'm _not normal._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized I needed to find the art class, and quick. As I'm looking around I see that I'm surrounded by lockers, plain grey lockers. I look to the end of the hallway and I see something that's finally looking up for me.

" _Art 101"_ is what the little sign next to the door read.

"Finally!" I was elated to have found the class after wondering these halls aimlessly, I slowly opened the door to reveal cans on paint on the tables and teenagers working on different art projects while holding conversations with each other. I scanned the room searching for Helia's face, considering he is the only one I will know in here.

"Stella," I heard someone's voice from behind me, I turned around to see Helia he had some sketch paper in his hand. "Oh Helia thank goodness you're here!" I commented as I followed him to his chair, luckily for me there was an empty seat next to his and I gladly took it

"So did you have trouble finding your way around?" he asked, I watched as he began to sketch stuff onto the paper he retrieved.

"Oh no, not at all" I responded, of course I had a hard time but I don't want to make it seem like I can't handle this on my own.

Helia began, "that's great-" but was interrupted by the sound of paint cans dropping onto the floor. I was startled by the noise, and turned around quickly to see what had happened. All I could see from around the crowd of kids who too wanted to see what was going on, was a girl with long brunette hair, who was now covered in different colored paints.

"Good job clutz" one of the kids said creating a pit of laughter, I looked at Helia and we both weren't amused what so ever. I immediately got out of my seat and rushed over to help her, so did Helia.

"Here let me help you," I said as I picked up the now empty paint cans from the floor, "thank you" the girl said so sweetly, it looked as if she was going to cry. I don't understand why any of them were laughing at her, she's so sweet.

"Let's go to the bathroom and clean you up," I insisted, I held the door open so she wouldn't spread paint everywhere. "My name is Flora by the way, thank you so much for helping me" Flora introduced herself as we walked down the empty hallway, again.

"No problem Flora, my name is Stella," I responded, we finally got to the same bathroom I was in earlier but it was now empty. "Stella? Are you new here, I've never seen you before?" Flora asked politely as she began to wipe paint from her face.

Never seen me before? That's a first for me!

"Actually yes I am" I admitted reluctantly, I twisted the nozzle on the faucet to allow the water to turn on. I looked around for some paper towels, I finally found some and I lightly dampened them to get the paint off of Flora. As we cleaned off her clothes and skin, we really got to talking.

"I haven't quite made friends yet, so I'm just hanging with my brother and his friends," I commented as Flora wiped the last chunk of paint from her hair. "You have a brother?" asked Flora, she tossed the paint covered towel into the trash can.

"Uh yea, his name is Sky?" I responded, Flora's facial expression immediately changed, I'm guessing she knows who he is. "He's the one who hangs out with Helia?" commented Flora, as soon as she said Helia's name she started to blush.

I may not be good at math but anyone can add up this equation..

"Flora, do you like Helia?" I asked giving her a cheeky smile, she couldn't help but blush even more, "I don't know, maybe?" she confessed. There are many things that I never thought I would do, especially talking to a _real friend_ about boys!

"You two would be so adorable together!" I exclaimed, we exited the restroom and headed back to class. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket, but I'm too enthralled with this conversation I don't even want to check!

"Yea well I doubt he feels the same way.." commented Flora as we walked down the hallway, Flora's cheeks instantly turned back to their caramel colored tone.

I genuinely feel mournful for Flora, she's so sweet she deserves to know the truth about Helia. Now that I'm thinking about it, I can talk to Helia for her! I grabbed Flora's arm and stopped her.

"Flora, why don't I talk to Helia? Get the low-down of what he thinks of you?" I offered, Flora looked hesitant to let me do this but I think she'll agree.

Flora stood there pondering her decision, "I don't know Stella.."

"It's fine, you think about it and tell me later!" Flora instantly smiled. We reached the end of the hallway where the Art room was located, I followed behind Flora as we re-entered the now clean room. I saw Helia's head shoot up from his seat, and planted his eyes directly onto Flora, almost in a daze. Flora headed to her seat, I waved goodbye as I headed towards mine.

"The way you were staring at Flora you'd think you have a crush on her.." I commented as I fell back into my seat,. "Huh what? A crush on Flora? Me? No.." said Helia as his cheeks too were blushing.

"Oh come on Helia! You were practically drooling at the sight of her" I said as Helia's face was twisted with embarrassment and contentment. "Alright maybe I do have somewhat of a crush on her.." Helia revealed, I tried my hardest not to jump out of my seat even though I was actually ecstatic for Flora, and Helia of course.

"That's great Helia, but as much as I love hanging with you I'm going to go sit with Flora," I started, "I need to be around a girl for a change." Helia and I shared a laugh, but I grabbed my backpack and headed over to Flora who was working on her project.

"Hey Flora, is anyone sitting here?" I asked, Flora looked up and had the biggest smile. "Of course not" she replied, so I took a seat and got to work.

* * *

Finally it was the end of first period, after a shaky start with the whole paint incident, Flora and I talked the entire time. Of course except when the teacher told us to focus on work, but how am I supposed to focus knowing about Helia's feelings? _Exactly._

Flora and I left the art room, we said our goodbyes and I headed to my locker. That is if I could find it.

As I was walking through the crowded hallway, I decided to check my phone that had buzzed earlier when I was talking with Flora. I retrieved my phone from my back pocket, I unlocked it to see a text from Lilly.

 **(Lilly)** \- _Hey Darling, new plans for today. Instead of lessons, you're going to have an interview for your show this weekend!_

 **(Me)** \- _Sounds great Lilly, I'll be there! xoxo_

Just as I was pressing send, I ran into what felt like a brick wall knocking me straight onto my ass. I looked up to see the same girls that were in the restrooms earlier, but who are they?

"Uh excuse me!" the girl who I ran into, she had long dark hair and pointy glasses, screeched at the top of her lungs. My backpack flung open and all my books were scattered along the floor, one by one I began to pick them up and place them into my backpack.

"Oh my gosh Mitzi are you alright?" asked a member of her posse, Mitzi was pissed.

" _You clumsy bitch, has anyone taught you how to look where you are walking?"_ the girl, Mitzi I'm assuming, began to yell in turn causing a scene. I filed the last book into my backpack, and I got back up.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized, but Mitzi was not having it. I wanted to cower at the sound of mitzi's screeching and at the sight of people starting to stare.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," argued Mitzi as she raised her fist and before I could do anything it was heading towards my face.

My heart sank into my stomach, I would never have expected my first day to be like this. The kids wandering through the halls went silent in astonishment.

 _Ow!_

I stood there in disbelief, before I knew it the crowd erupted in laughter. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there. Like how do you even respond to that? I tried to keep my composure, while I practically sprinted to the nearest bathroom. I slammed the stall door closed behind me, I couldn't hold it in anymore so I just cried.

I wasn't crying because it hurt, well somewhat, I was crying because I was embarrassed. I never expected this to happen, let alone on my first day of school!

I felt the warm tears trickle down my face just avoiding my mouth, I pulled some tissues from my backpack to wipe them off. I also grabbed my compact to see the damage that was done, I opened it up to see my eye turning blue.

" _Shit"_ I mumbled under my breath, "Lilly is going to kill me"

After a few minutes of crying, I composed myself enough to leave the stall. Luckily for me the bathroom was empty. I placed my backpack onto the sink and I pulled out my strawberry lip-gloss and concealer to make myself look like less of a mess. I examined myself in the mirror, and decided it was good enough. I left the bathroom still somewhat red from crying. I wandered the halls looking for my English class when I found the English wing.

"Now I just need to figure out which class.."

I looked at my class schedule and compared the room numbers to the one I needed. After a few rooms I finally found the one I was looking for, I opened the door very quietly. Of course some heads were turned at the fact someone was entering, including Brandon who was also in this class. I handed the teacher my schedule, he examined over it.

"Alright take a seat anywhere Ms. Solaria"

I scanned the room, and there was only one seat open which happened to be by Brandon! So I slide my way down the rows of desks to the open seat, I placed my backpack under the seat and I sat down. Even after what I just went through I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I'm sitting next to _Brandon_.

"You know class started ten minutes ago," Brandon stated as he placed his pencil down onto his paper. "Girl issues?" I shrugged my shoulders as he let out a laugh, just looking at him puts me in a better mood.

After all that crying I'm extremely exhausted, I don't think we are doing anything too important today. I placed my head down onto my desk just for a few minutes, and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

 _DING DING DING_

The bell rang the indicated the end of second period, so I slowly rose my head off of my desk. I turned to see Brandon getting out of his desk and throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Good nap, _Princess?"_ asked Brandon as he grabbed my backpack off of the floor and handed it to me. Wait did he just call me princess? "Great actually," I responded as I got out of my seat and placed my backpack onto my shoulder. I followed Brandon out of the classroom, still trying to hide my face from the student body.

"Wait Brandon," I stopped Brandon by tapping on his shoulder, "I think I'm gonna go sit by myself for free period" I explained to Brandon who looked confused.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. I guess getting punched in the face will put a damper on things?

"No, but I'll sort it out" I said as I walked to the opposite end of the hallway.

This is the perfect time to explore the campus!

* * *

After leaving Brandon behind, I wandered around the halls avoiding contact with anyone. I just slipped my headphones into my ears and got lost in the music. I managed to find my way outside and made myself comfortable under one of the trees around campus. I can feel the creative energy flowing through me, so I reach into my bag and dig around to find my song book. Can't go anywhere without it, you never know when you'll get inspiration.

I just hate that my inspiration is getting punched in the face.

Anyways, the words just start to flow out and I jot them down into my song book;

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, your hear that sound

Like thunder, gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready 'cause I had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

(You're gonna hear me roar)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

(You'll hear me roar)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar…

"This is amazing!" I screeched to myself

"What's amazing?" I heard someone's voice in front of me, I blocked the sun with my hand to see who is was and it was Flora!

"Hey Flora!" I greeted her as she was followed by four other girls, who all seemed very nice.

"Stella I thought you were hanging with your brother?" asked Flora as she and the other four girls took a seat under the tree with me.

"I'm suppose to be but I needed some alone time" I confessed

"Well I wanted to introduce you to my best friends," said Flora as she turned towards her friends, "this is Bloom, Musa, Layla and Tecna!" stated Flora as pointed to each girl as she listed their names. "Girls this is Stella, the one I was telling you about!" continued Flora.

"It's nice to meet you Stella!" said Bloom as she shared a smile with me.

"Yea, anyone who goes out of their way to help our girl Flora here is definitely cool," affirmed Layla as she and the others let out a laugh.

"Well thanks girls!" I stated absolutely excited that I actually have friends that are girls!

Flora started to examine my song book, which she extremely interested in, "So what's that Stella?" she asked as she finished examining it. "Well uh, it's my song book" I confessed to the girls who became immediately interested in what the books' contents were.

"You write music?" asked Musa as she was the most interested one of all.

"Yea, it's kind of a hobby of mine," I revealed. Little do they know it's so much more than just a 'hobby'.

"Can we hear something?" asked Musa, she was really keen on what I wrote about. "Yea you said it yourself it's 'amazing'," stated Tecna as all the other laughed.

"Alright," I finally caved into their requests, "i'm still in the middle of this one but I think it's coming out good." I was just about to start singing when the bell for fourth period rang.

"Darn it," said Musa, she was disappointed that she didn't get to hear the song and right now that might have been a good thing. Who knows how that song would have turned out? I got up off the ground, and shoved all of my stuffed back into my backpack, including my song book.

"What class do you have next, Stella?" asked Flora as she put her school bag around her shoulder. I took my schedule out of my pocket again and read my fourth period class, "Music."

"Oh cool we have class together," said Musa as she grabbed her backpack, "I can show you the way!" This makes things so much easier with someone showing me how to get there.

"Alright let's go then!" I exclaimed, we made our way out of the courtyard and toward our next class!

I couldn't help but smile because I knew that things were turning out better than how they started!

* * *

 **Songs -**

Roar by Katy Perry

(If there is a song you'd like to see in further chapter please leave a review with the song title and artist!)


	2. You're gonna hear me roar - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Stella's POV**

After Flora introduced me to the other girls, Musa and I headed to our next class which was music. Just as we were making our way back into the building from the courtyard, the door suddenly swung open. I figured it would just be kids rushing to class but I was surprised to see,

"Riven?" I stated completely confused as both Musa and I stopped in front of the door that was sliding shut, he looked like he had been running.

"Stella-" said Riven trying to catch his breath, "I've been looking for you, we have class together next.." commented Riven, I looked at Musa

"Great! But actually I think I've got it from here," I smiled as I opened the door, Musa and I continued making our way into the building.

"You're friends with that asshole?" asked Musa as we stopped at her locker to put some of her books away, "not exactly, he's one of my brother's friends, they were just supposed to help me around today." I stated, Musa shut her locker.

"Why is he an asshole?" I inquired, Musa just gave a look of disgust.

"He's just a player, all of them in that group are.." revealed Musa, we continued heading to the music room which was just ahead, I could tell by the music note decorations that surrounded the door.

But did she really mean what she said about Sky and his friends? Are they all players? Even Sky? And what about Brandon? Honestly why did I even think that there could be something between us, I genuinely thought that he liked me. He called me _Princess_ for fucks sake, what does that even mean?

Alright Stella, chill out you're literally overthinking _everything_ , again.

"Oh," I sighed, Musa opened the door to the music room which was a full blown recording studio, private recording booths and the whole nine miles!

"This is amazing," I commented as we walked in and placed our backpacks on an open table near one of the booths. As soon as we took a seat, the teacher entered the room.

"Alright students, today you will continue working on your songs.." she stated. The teacher did not look enthralled to be teaching today, she sat down at her desk and didn't give any further instructions. Musa didn't hesitate to grab some sheet music from her binder, they already had scribbles and erase marks on them.

As I reached into my backpack, I felt my song book which was lodged between two of my larger textbooks. I pulled it out, placing it on the desk in front of me. It caught the eye of Musa again, she stopped what she was doing.

"So Stella, how about that song?" asked Musa with a grin, she gestured to the recording booths. But if Musa hears the song then I can't use it for the record? Oh well, it'll get the girls off my back if they hear it. "Let's do it" I stated.

"Perfect-" started Musa, but I interrupted "-but only if you sing it with me"

Musa looked shocked, it took her a few seconds to process what I had just said. The blank stare on her face immediately turned into a smile. I grabbed my book from off the table, I opened it up to the page where I had just written down the song in the courtyard. Musa had already made her way into one of the empty booths. As I turned the corner into the booth, Musa had set up two stools in front of the microphones, I closed the door behind me and I sat down in the seat opposite of Musa.

"Here," I handed my book to Musa, I saw her eyes shifting back and forth as she read to the bottom of the page. The silence was killing me, I wanted to know what she thinks of it! Unless it's bad, then in that case she can stay quiet.

"Stella, this is.." she stopped for a moment "amazing!" She got up to grab a guitar from off the stands, and she sat back down with it planted on her lap. She glided her fingers along the strings and started playing, I guess that's my que.

* * *

 _The upbeat music intro started,_

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice, I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.." I started singing, and it's actually turning out good.

"You held me down, but I got up (hey!), already brushing off the dust you hear my voice, your hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground," Musa sang the next part, she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. And that's saying a lot!

"You held me down, but I got up, get ready 'cause I had enough. I see it all, I see it now.."

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar, Louder, louder than a lion. Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, You're gonna hear me roar!" Musa and I sang the chorus together, it's really a bummer that I won't be able to use this for the record because it actually sounds really good!

"Now I'm floating like a butterfly stinging like a bee I earned my stripes. I went from zero, to my own hero. You held me down, but I got up (hey!) already brushing off the dust, you hear my voice, you hear that sound like thunder gonna shake the ground!"

"You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now, I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion 'cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar.."

* * *

After we finished singing the last portion of the song, I looked at Musa who was out of breath, but she looked extremely happy. I've never felt more comfortable singing around anyone like I have with Musa. But hey, I guess it helps that she's an amazing performer.

"Musa you have such a beautiful voice!" I stated as Musa got up, she put the guitar back in its original place, then she turned around. "So do you!" she replied

"And the song, it sounded even better than I imagined!" exclaimed Musa, she walked over to the sound board. She plugged her cell phone into the wire that connected into the soundboard, this is so she can download the track onto her phone. We exited the sound booth and walked back into class, but for this being music class it was offly quiet. I spotted Riven sitting back in his seat with his feet propped on his table, he was indulging himself with some type of magazine. Maybe Musa wasn't _completely_ wrong about him.

Once I sat back down in my seat, I was so relieved to have finished recording that song. I wanted to get the girls off my back so that they don't ask me too many questions and I accidently reveal myself.

"We have some time before class is over, do you have any other songs?" asked Musa, I placed my song book back into my backpack. I don't want to lie, but if I let her hear anything else I'll be out of a job!

"Hm, nope that was it!" I responded, before Musa could open her mouth to respond Riven fell into the chair beside us, both Musa and I glared over at him.

"May we help you?" asked Musa, she was practically shooting daggers through this boy!

"I need your help," answered Riven distastefully as he threw some empty music sheets onto the table in front of us. I can already see where this is going..

"With what?" I tried to keep a neutral outlook on Riven because I've known him for like. What? A few hours? Musa on the other hand had her opinion of Riven set in stone.

"My song, I'm not good with music whatsoever" confessed Riven. Musa didn't look sympathetic for him, I didn't know what to feel because, again, I don't really know him. Riven leaned into the table, Musa still didn't look like she wanted to help.

"Sure, we'll help you" I answered, Musa swatted my arm and gestured for me to move closer so I scooted my chair over, "What?" I whispered into her ear.

" _Sure, we'll help you_ " grumbled Musa as she attempted to mock me, "Remember what I said about him?" Musa reminded me about our conversation earlier, honestly I don't know what to believe because he has been nothing but nice to me? If you consider this being our first actual interaction, then yes, nothing but nice.

"Just think of it as good karma and he did come to the right person, you two can work on your songs together " I responded with a wink, Musa let out groan as she kept her eyes glued to her music sheets.

"Musa here is the best you'll meet," I told Riven as I stood out of my chair, I started to walk past him. "So don't screw it up," I whispered to Riven as I walked away, I peered over my shoulder to see Musa looking at me in complete disbelief. What can I say, I have a feeling they just didn't get off on the right foot.

After hearing Musa sing, it gave me an amazing idea for my concert this weekend. The teacher was at her desk completely distracted by the card game she was playing on her computer. So I unzipped the front pocket of my backpack, I slipped my hand in and took my phone out. I made sure the teacher wasn't looking and I snuck out of the classroom. Checking the left and the right I made sure there was nobody in the hallway, then I proceeded to call my manager Lilly.

"Come on Lilly pick up," I mumbled to myself as I listened to the ringing noise come from my phone,

" _This is Lilly Gawler,"_ I heard Lilly's voice from the receiving end of the phone.

"Yes! Lilly, it's me Stella," I responded, I glanced at my feet as I held the phone to my ear

" _Oh Stella, I wasn't expecting a call from you, what's up?"_ Lilly answered as I heard some rustling in the background of our phone call.

"I've got an idea for the concert this weekend," I stated, I continued to look around because I as afraid someone was going to see me.

" _Let's hear it darling,"_ said Lilly, she sounded so, I don't know how to describe it but she wasn't her usual self, she is probably just under a mountain of stress with the concert this week.

"Alright well I was thinking we have a contest-" I started

" _What kind of contest?"_ asked Lilly

"Singing," I answered, "Anyone who wants to enter sends a video of them singing and the winner gets to perform with me on stage this weekend?"

The phone went quiet for a moment, all I could hear was the chatter coming from the music room.

" _Darling that is brilliant, it's great press for your concert! You can announce it at your interview today with Teen Magazine"_ screeched Lilly. The door to the music room creaked open, I turned to see Musa peeking out.

"Stella what are you doing?" she asked, she stepped outside alongside me. I brought the phone down from my ear while blocking the microphone.

"Oh just on the phone with my mom! She's wondering how my first day has been.." I've never felt good lying to anyone, but I've come so accustomed to it with _Starr_ it's just normal now.

"Well hurry up and get back in here, I can't take it with this boy anymore!" Musa furrowed her eyebrows as she complained about Riven, she reluctantly headed back into the classroom. I put my cell phone back up to me ear, Lilly was on the other end talking to one of her assistants about the contest.

"Alright that sounds good Lilly! I'll see you later today!" I was saying my goodbyes to Lilly when I heard footsteps coming towards me from down the hall. I looked around the corner where I saw Brandon and Mitzi? What was he doing with her! I listened to the conversation they were having,

"Look Mitzi, we broke up! I don't want discuss this anymore," Brandon pulled himself away from Mitzi's powerful grasp, she didn't look too amused.

"Oh Brandy, you and I both know it was a mistake breaking up," said Mitzi calmly while touching Brandon's torso. Mitzi and Brandon dated? Why would he do such a thing! Honestly, you'd think he were my boyfriend the way I was reacting, come on Stella.

 _I'm reeking jealousy._

As I continued to listen in on their conversation, my phone buzzed incredibly loud. And to add to that, it echoed in the empty halls. Great. Both Mitzi and Brandon turned towards my general direction to see what the noise was, I quickly turned back and went into the music room. I headed straight back to the table where Riven and Musa were still sitting to grab my stuff.

 _DING DING DING_

That was the bell for the end of fourth period, which also meant it was lunch time. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed out of the room, I didn't even wait for Musa or Riven because I wanted to get as far away as possible before Mitzi or Brandon could see me. I headed straight to the cafeteria, I knew Sky would be in there and he was the only person I wanted to see right now. I rushed down the crowded halls, without attracting attention to myself. Walking through the halls, I had a moment of silence as I thought about Brandon and Mitzi, I guess Musa was telling the truth about the guys. At least about Brandon..

"Stella!" I heard my name being called through the crowd of students. I looked aimlessly but couldn't find who was calling my name, that was until Helia tapped on my shoulder.

"Oh gosh Helia you scared me," I laughed

"Sorry-" he apologized with a laugh, "We missed you during free period, where were you?" He asked, we walked through the large doors that led into the cafeteria. When the doors slid open I was in _awe_ of how big the cafeteria wass, I guess everything is interesting to me today.

"Oh you know, just hanging with Flora," I grinned, Helia couldn't help but blush again, "But for lunch I decided to hang with you guys!"

"So where do you guys sit anyways?" I asked, I realized as we past through the cafeteria the tables reminded me of some cliche clique set up. Jocks to my left, near them were the brainiacs, then the cheerleaders.

"Just up there," Helia pointed to the second floor of the cafeteria, I could see Sky and Timmy sitting at the table near the window. As Helia led us to the second floor, we passed Flora and the girls.

"Hey Stella," said Bloom, both Helia and I stopped

"Hey Bloom, what are you girls up to?" I inquired, Flora looked up to see Helia and her eyes grew extremely wide, she immediately looked to me.

"Nothing much-" she answered sweetly, "do you want to sit with us?"

"Oh sorry girls, I'm going to sit with my brother for lunch! I haven't seen him all day," I responded, "but you girls are welcome to join us" I responded with a smile.

"Definitely!" commented Helia, the girls shared uncertain looks. While I stood there waiting for their answer, it felt as if everyone was staring at me. I slowly turned around to reveal that the entire cafeteria was in fact staring at me.

"Helia, I think they're staring at you," I whispered to Helia hoping he would agree "They're definitely looking at you Stella," confessed Helia as he scanned the cafeteria.

 _Shit._

"So how about it girls?" I asked again, at this point the chatter in the cafeteria had stopped and everyone was staring at me anxiously. There were few side conversations going on but I'm 1000% sure they were about me.

"Sure, why not Stella," said Bloom, Musa was just walking up to their table when they were getting out of their seats.

"Stella there you are!" exclaimed Musa, she immediately pulled me in for a hug but she caught me off guard I didn't know what to do, kind of reminds me of my fans!

"What was that about Musa?" asked Layla, Musa released me from her grip and showed me her music sheets, they were now covered in lyrics.

"Because you forced me to help Riven with his song, we actually decided write a duet instead of a solo-" screeched Musa, I didn't expect her to react like this especially for a duet with Riven? "-and it sounds amazing! Almost as good as what we sang." Musa revealed.

Once the girls grabbed all their stuff, we headed up the staircases that led to the boys' table. I looked at the tables below us, one of which happens to contain Mitzi and her posse. Mitzi saw us walking up the stairs, that's when she whispered to her friends and they got up. Let's just hope they aren't coming up here. We reached the top of the stairs, and to my left I could see Sky with the others, including Brandon. Helia and I lead the group over to the table, Sky flashed a smile once he saw me.

"Stella!" Sky perked up, he even gave me a hug, "Gosh Sky, I'm so glad to see you!" I confessed as I hugged him back. I stepped away from him revealing the girls,

"Guys I wanted you to meet the girls," I stated, then I started to list the girls' names

"this is Flora, Tecna, Bloom, Layla and Musa!" I finished

"And girls, these are the guys Sky, Timmy, Nabu, Helia, Riven.. and Brandon" I couldn't help but squirm when I said Brandon's name. The girls took a seat, and they all hit it off good with the guys, especially Flora and Helia! I took the seat next to Sky so we could catch up, I just didn't plan on Brandon sitting next to me.

"So Stella how's it been so far?" Sky asked as he shoved the sandwich our dad made for him this morning into his mouth. Here we go again with the lies..

"Oh great! It's been easier considering I've found the girls," I gushed, pretending my hardest that I've had somewhat of a good first day.

"Stella, what's your phone number?" Bloom asked out of nowhere

"555-3129" I replied, as soon as I said that my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket to reveal messages from a group chat.

Bloom - _Hey girls, I added Stella to the group chat!_

Flora - _That's great_

Tecna - _Now our group is officially complete_

 _You changed the group chat to "Winx Club"_

Layla - _Stella you're brilliant!_

Flora - _I told you girls she was great!_

I couldn't help but giggle at my phone, Sky and Brandon just exchanged confused looks. Little do they know I've found five new best friends! Just as things were turning out great, I heard heels clacking as someone was walking up the stairs. Everyone in the group turned their heads towards the staircases to reveal.. Mitzi and her posse drinking slushies as they entered the second floor.

I just stayed quiet, avoiding any eye contact.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Mitzi asked scowling at all the girls as she was backed up by her posse, _just fucking kill me now._

"What do you want Mitzi?" asserted Sky, he didn't sound too happy nor looked happy to see her

"Just seeing who is hanging around my Brandy," continued Mitzi as she started to move closer to the table, I blocked myself with Sky's arm but I guess that didn't work.

"Stella is it? You'd think after this morning you would know not to meddle with me, especially not with my Brandy," Mitzi sat down in the seat across from me, taking sips from her drink. I still sat between Brandon and Sky, they both didn't look too pleased to be seeing Mitzi.

"Mitzi I told you once and I'll tell you again, we aren't dating!" Brandon insisted

"Stella, what does she mean?" asked Sky wondering what she meant by this morning,

"Look Mitzi, I don't know what your problem is with me and honestly I don't care" I testified as I slammed my hands on the table, I was through getting pushed around by this girl.

"It's been two years Mitzi, get over yourself!" stated Brandon, Mitzi did not like to hear that come out of Brandon's mouth

"Fine," she immediately got out of her seat and started to head towards her posse. I finally could breath, that was until she turned back around..

"Actually, Stella you look a bit thirsty," before I could even comprehend what Mitzi had said, she abruptly tipped her slushie onto my head, covering my face. The blue-raspberry slushie ran into my mouth. I wiped it from my eyes as I heard the entire cafeteria burst out into laughter, that is except for everyone at my table. I was frozen with shock. I looked at my hand which had a mixture of the slushie and my concealer, great there goes that secret. I looked at Sky who was speechless, as for Brandon, well he practically caused this. I pushed Brandon out of the way and just as I was going to run down the stairs the rest of Mitzi's posse threw their slushies at me too. With tears coming out of my eyes and rolling down my face, I ran out of that cafeteria like my life depended on it!

"Stella!" I heard someone yell, but I couldn't exactly make out who it was. All I was focused on was getting out of this place.

Once leaving the cafeteria, I ran out of the building removing some of the slushie in the process. I couldn't face anyone, so I immediately turned off my phone. Because I was in such a rush to get out of there, I forgot all of my stuff. On my way home I passed the same breakfast spot as I did on my way to school, except now the morning rush had died down. I continued walking trying to forget what had just happened, except I couldn't. Whether is was because of my blonde hair now tinted blue or because of Brandon? Well whatever the reason is, it kept replaying in my head.

I could see my house in the distance, so immediately took my house keys out. I unlocked the front door of my house, once I was inside I closed it behind me. I headed straight to the bathroom, I took the slushie covered clothes off and got into the shower. As I stood under the warm water, I couldn't help but think why me? Why did I have to run into Mitzi? Why did I become Starr? And most importantly why did I have to meet Brandon?

After about twenty minutes in the shower, I got out and wrapped a towel around my hair along with putting my robe on. I exited the bathroom, the house was silent because my parents were at work and Sky was still at school. I headed down to the kitchen. I opened the freezer to grab some of my favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip, I grabbed the pint and headed back up to my room. I turned the light on as I entered and locked the door behind me, I threw myself onto my bed and turned on _Teen News_. I shoved spoonfuls of ice cream into my mouth as I cried, eventually I got so exhausted that I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Four hours later -**

So when I finally woke up from my nap, I felt somewhat relieved. I opened my eyes to see the rest of my ice cream melted and _Teen News_ on in the background.

"Darn," I grabbed the container of melted ice cream, and headed out of my room to throw it away. I unlocked my door, and I heard voices down stairs but they weren't my mom and dad.

"I just can't believe she did that," exclaimed Sky as I heard him shut the fridge door, I moved the the top of the stairs to hear them better. I'm assuming they are still talking about Mitzi, because what else would they be talking about?

"I wonder what that was all about?" remarked Musa, Sky invited the girls over?

"Whatever it was about, I hope Stella's okay!" commented Helia. And apparently he invited the guys over too? Wait does that mean Brandon is here? I went into my mom's office to use her phone, I still didn't want to turn mine on. I punched in Lilly's number,

" _Stella?"_ asked Lilly on the other end of the phone

"Yea it's me" I stated

" _Heavens child, I've been calling you all day where are you?"_ asked Lilly, in the background of her call I could hear a man saying 'Where is she?'

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" I immediately hung up the phone, I checked the hall and ran into my wardrobe room.

"Shit I have nothing to wear," I scanned my racks and racks of clothing, I decided on a simple black strappy bodycon dress with a jean jacket, and some black gladiator heels. I tossed the outfit on and grabbed my pink crossbody bag then rushed into my makeup room. I punched my code into my wig cabinet, I grabbed my millennial pink wig and stuffed it into my bag.

Now the real question is how am I going to make it out of the house, first, without getting seen by the others, and second, not getting bombarded with questions? I looked around, I grabbed one of my sweatshirts from the bathroom and I threw it over my outfit. I went back into my room to grab some sweats, I too put them over my outfit then I looked in the mirror.

"Hm heels and sweats-"

"Cute"

I went to the top of the stairs again, I could hear the others conversing in the kitchen. I grabbed my phone which was still in the bathroom from when I showered earlier. I held the power button to turn it back on, and once it turned on it was bombarded with calls and text messages.

"I figured" I cleared the messages, I'll just read them later. I pulled up my messages to text Sky,

 _ **Me -**_ _Sky I need to get out of the house for an interview, can you keep them distracted? I'll explain everything once I get home.._

As I waited at the top of the stairs, I could hear Sky's phone beep.

"Who is it?" asked Brandon, it went silent for a moment. I just hope he does not say Stella,

"My mom," asserted Sky, I tiptoed as I descended down the stairs. I looked into the kitchen where everyone was hanging out and getting along. I went down the hall that was between the two staircases and the last door was the garage. I opened the door and grabbed the keys to our range rover, I hoped in and started her up. I pulled out of the garage and made my way to my interview

It took me about ten minutes to get to the _Teen News_ headquarters where my interview was being taken. As I passed the front of the building, there were tons of fans with posters already lined up to see _Starr_. I drove to the back of the building where Lilly was waiting impatiently, I pulled into the reserved parking spot. Once I got out I was immediately confronted by her,

"Fifteen minutes?" Lilly scolded me for being twenty five minutes late, does she want me to blow this secret to be here on time? I don't think so.

"Relax Lilly, I'm here and that's all that matters," we walked inside the building, I removed my hood to reveal the black eye I had totally forgotten all about. Lilly turned around and was completely taken by what she saw.

"What is that?" She said with firm persistence, too bad there is no lying in this situation.

I rolled my eyes, "it was just a disagreement with a girl at school."

"I knew we shouldn't have put you in that public school-" began Lilly, "but your parents insisted." Was Lilly right? Maybe I shouldn't be in school, I should be home all day writing songs and performing.

"Lilly I'm fine honestly," I gave her a genuine smile. I followed her into the back where I was going to get my makeup done, she opened the door. My makeup artist, Leonard, was already waiting for me.

"Leo!" I greeted him with a hug, he immediately saw my eye.

"Oh honey what did you do to your precious face," he asked.

"Long story, lets just fix this up," I responded as I pointed to my face, the black eye wasn't my only problem, I had severe dark bags under my eyes from crying all day!

Twenty minutes have passed and Leonard managed to make me look like I've never met Mitzi. Once my hair was all tied back and into a wig cap, I placed the bright pink wig onto my head. I put two small ponytails on the top of my head with the rest of the hair loose, then I took my sweats and jacket off.

"Ready?" Asked Lilly as she walked into the dressing room, I turned to her.

"I think so," I replied. I followed Lilly out of the dressing rooms, she led me down this long corridor at the end I could hear the talk show host introducing me. I waited at the edge of the stage, Lilly still by my side. I took a deep breath in.

 _Please welcome the one, the only, Starr!_

"Hey kid," before I walked on stage Lilly stopped me.

"you made it" she just shared a big smile with me, and then I headed on stage.

* * *

The interview took about an hour. The host asked me about dating life, new music and of course the contest, I even performed one of my songs for them! I exited the stage, Lilly was standing exactly where she was when I entered.

"I am exhausted" today has been tiring in general with the interview and school, just everything.

"You go ahead and go home, I'll handle everything else," she said with a smile

"I'll see you later Lilly," I waved goodbye as I headed to my dressing room. I entered the room and closed the door, I immediately took my wig off and threw my hair into a bun, then I put my sweats and jacket on for real this time. I went to check my phone, which was in my bag on the couch.

 _1 New Message from Sky_

 _1 New Message from Unknown_

I opened the message from Sky.

 **Sky** \- _Hey Stel, all of us are going to go to the Frutti Music Bar. If you're feeling up to it you should join us, the girls are really worried about you, so are the guys. Love you!_

I looked at myself in the mirror in the dressing room, honestly I don't even care what I look like. Frutti Music Bar it is. Then I checked the message from unknown.

 **Unknown -** _Hey Princess, I'm so sorry what Mitzi did to you today.. If you get a chance I'd really like to talk? But if you don't want to I understand. Love, Brandon._

BRANDON? First of all how did he get my number? Second of all, Brandon is texting me! There he goes calling me Princess again. Come on Stella you got to act natural. I practically ran to my car, not just because I don't want to be seen, but I really want to get to the Frutti Music Bar. The Frutti Music Bar is this karaoke and juice place that Sky always hangs out at, and me well, I'm never usually allowed to leave the house.

I opened the driver side door and hoped into the seat, I put my seatbelt on and immediately made my way towards the Frutti Music Bar. It was about ten minutes from where I was at, and it had this amazing view of the beach.

If there was one thing I did not like about Los Angeles it was the traffic. As I was merging between lanes I was thinking about what was I going to say to everyone once I got there? It's not the easiest to tell your friends that you got bullied your first day of school..

After what felt like an eternity I had finally pulled into the Frutti Music Bar's parking lot. I pulled my phone out dialing Sky's number, I put him on speaker.

"Stella!" Sky said sounding very relieved, he's always been very protective of me.

"Hey Sky, I'm out front can you come out alone?" I asked him as I opened my door, I grabbed the boots I had in the back of my car and slipped them on. Sweats, boots and messy bun. Cute. I walked over to the bench that was in the front of the entrance, and I sat down. Through the glass doors I could see Sky walking out, and I immediately stood up.

"Sky," I said practically choking on my words, I instantly went to give him a hug.

"Stella I'm so glad to see you," he said sounding very apologetic, I held onto him tighter and I almost started crying again.

"I'm glad to see you too Sky," I mumbled as I let go of him, he looked at my eye again very concerned

"Oh Stel what happened? Who did this to you?" he questioned with a very angry look, I sat him down on the bench and I told him everything.

* * *

"So Mitzi really did all of that to you?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I didn't want to bother anyone so that's why I stayed alone during free period and concealed it up for the rest of the day-" I stated, "I hoped it would go away before anyone noticed.."

"Stella I'm your big brother, you're suppose to tell me about this stuff so I can take care of it for you," both Sky and I let out a laugh.

"I know but I wanted to deal with this by myself," I confessed. "Well the girls are really concerned about you," said Sky with a blank stare, I stood up.

"I'll go in on one condition," I insisted, Sky looked at me.

"Name it," he said standing up

"You're buying me a drink, all I've had today is toast and ice cream.." I answered as we walked toward the glass doors again which Sky opened

"Wait you mean my toast?" Sky asked with a glare, I couldn't help but laugh. The first genuine laugh I've had all day!

* * *

As Sky opened the second set of glass doors, I walked in beside him. I could see everyone in the corner at the biggest booth the Frutti Music Bar had, I saw Bloom and Flora who immediately ran over to my aide.

"Stella!" They yelled in unison as they practically ran me down trying to give me a hug, don't get me wrong it felt good to be hugged and not punched.

"I'm so glad you're here Stella!" said Bloom as the two of them let go of me, I couldn't help but smile.

"It's good to see you girls too!" I exclaimed, we headed over to the booth where the rest of the group was, most of them couldn't help but stare at my black eye. By most of them I mean the guys.

"Hey everyone," I greeted the rest of the group as Sky scooted into the booth, I sat next to him. I could see Brandon on the other end of the booth who couldn't take his eyes off of me, but I just ignored him. No one brought up anything from today which was honestly a relief because I want forget about it completely.

"So Sky.." I started, he looked at me

"Yes Stel?"

"I'd like a strawberry and lime smoothie, please and thanks" I said with a cheeky smile, he rolled his eyes. I scooted over him so he could go get my drink, I was now next to Nabu.

"So anything interesting happen today?" I asked as I glared everyone down, just because I had a shitty day doesn't mean there isn't any gossip.

"Oh! Starr is having a singing contest and I was think about entering the song that we sang!" Musa said with the biggest smile.

 _Well shit._

"Really? I'm not a big fan of Starr," I responded as Sky came back with my drink, I quickly took some sips, the girls literally looked like they wanted to shoot me.

"You don't like Starr?" asked Layla completely traumatized by what I said, I honestly didn't know what to say.

 _Oh yea girls the truth is I'm actually Starr!_ Yea, sike.

"Not really," I stated, before any of the girls said anything a loud and obnoxious group came in laughing, we all turned to see Mitzi and her friends.

"I literally can't catch a fucking break can I?" I practically slammed my head on the table, Mitzi came towards us while her friends went to one of the workers.

"Oh Stella you're dry?" Mitzi made a smirkish laugh, I lifted my head up and watched her walk away. She walked back to her friends which had the microphone for the stage, she grabbed it out of her friends' hand and headed straight up to the stage.

"Hello everyone, I've got a special treat for you tonight and that's me" Mitzi spoke into the microphone, for some reason people actually clapped for her.

 _The music intro started for her song.._

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess." Mitzi began to sing I immediately recognized the song, it had a different beat but it's mine! Musa and I looked at each other.

"Oh hell no," I gritted my teeth at the sound of her singing _my_ song!  
"She didn't," said Musa as she was pissed too!

"How did she even get it?" I asked

"I guess we left it on the soundboard in music, I'm so sorry Stella," Musa apologized, but it wasn't her fault.

"It's not your fault Musa," I so pissed this bitch is getting on my last nerve, Mitzi started to walk off stage while singing and she came straight to our table. She started singing to Brandon, of course.

"Wait is this your song?" Sky asked as Mitzi walked away, "yea Musa and I recorded it today, she must've taken it off the soundboard in music class."

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar, Louder, louder than a lion. Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, You're gonna hear me roar!" Mitzi sang the chorus to my song, I was so done. First of all this isn't her song and second of all she's not even singing it good. I climbed over Sky and headed to my car.

"I'll be right back, someone needs to put this bitch in her place"

I ran out to my car, I knew I had a spare change of performing clothes in here. I opened my trunk to find a white bustier bodycon dress, gold wrap-up heels and some jewelry. Never know when you're going to need a change of clothes in my line of business! I slipped into these clothes and closed my trunk.

* * *

After I got dressed I took my hair out of the messy bun, and I brushed it out with my fingers, good enough for this situation we're going for the messy look anyways. I headed back into the Frutti Music Bar where Mitzi was on the last line of my song.

"you're gonna hear me roar.." Mitzi sang the final line and the music died down, the crowd started cheering for her. I walked in, the group noticed me walk in and the first thing I noticed was Brandon's jaw drop. I headed to the worker behind the bar, she had pinkish hair and I've seen her around school.

"Do you have slushies?" I asked as Mitzi was receiving applause from the crowd, the bartender shook her head, "Great I'll talk a blue-raspberry slushie, I'll come back for it," I gave her a smile. Mitzi was walking off stage when I walked past her, without hesitation I took the microphone and headed straight to the stage.

"Yea let's go Stella!" Sky screamed from his seat, all eyes were on me, but this the type of attention I'm used to.

"Thank you Mitzi for whatever that was, but can you please not do it again? Thanks, now hit it!" I announced into the microphone, and then the music began.

" _I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working, at a nine to five pace I wonder how bad that tastes?_ " I was really belching my lungs out here, I wanted to rub this in Mitzi face so bad.

" _When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. Now where's your picket fence love? And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far? You never seemed so tense now, I've never seen you fall so hard, do you know where you are?"_ I walked down the side stage entrance towards my friends, all of them were cheering me on especially Brandon who couldn't keep his eyes off of me. As I passed them I gave Musa a cheeky grin and then a high five to Sky.

" _And truth be told I miss you and truth be told I'm lying! When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell"_ Blurting out the lyrics to this song is making me feel so good! It's way better than getting punched in the face, and it's about to get way better.

" _Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, where'd it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on. And truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying! When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell._ " I started to make my across the room towards where Mitzi and her friends were sitting, I saw the girl put the slushie on the countertop.

" _When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell. You can sing along_

 _I hope that it puts you through hell.."_ I grabbed the slushie off of the counter, I turned around to Mitzi and stood behind her. I slowly poured the slushie over the top of her head, high pitched screeches left her mouth.

I whispered, "next time you take my song and try to pass it as yours, don't do such a shitty job," I dropped the cup in front of Mitzi, I turned around to my friends who were completely silent. The entire building erupted in laughter, at least they're laughing _with_ me and not at me. So I walked back to my table.

"Well I'm exhausted," I took a sip of my drink, all of my friends started laughing

"Stella I didn't know you had that in you," exclaimed Tecna, she had her phone out as she got the whole thing on recording

"She really pissed me off," I laughed, Mitzi came over drenched in slushie

"You are going to pay for this!" Mitzi growled, she left the Frutti Music Bar frantically, we even heard the car skid away in the parking lot.

I stood up, "Well I'm gonna go home, today has been exhausting," I stood up from the end of the booth.

"I'll see you at home Sky, and I'll see all of you at school tomorrow!" I said my goodbyes, some waved and others said goodbye.

I opened the set of double doors that led outside, it was now dark so the street lights were on. The sidewalks were empty except for groups of people walking here and there. I pulled my keys out from my pocket and unlocked my car,

"Stella wait!"

* * *

 **Songs -**

Roar by Katy Perry

Gives you Hell by All-American Rejects


	3. Best of Both Worlds? - Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long to finish this chapter! I only have a few days of school left so I should be posting more consistently, and I'm sorry this chapter isn't that great I really wanted to get it posted! Expect some more interesting chapters to come..**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Stella's POV**

"Stella wait," I had just opened the driver's side door to my range rover, I turned around to see a muscular figure move towards me from entrance of the Frutti Music Bar. "Brandon?" I mumbled unclear as to why he was heading in my direction, he stopped once he was right next to me.

"Stella-" started Brandon, "I just wanted to see if you were alright, you know from earlier?"

After a moment's reflection of the incidents from earlier I responded, "honestly, yea I am." There formed an awkward silence, both Brandon and I avoided eye contact. I still couldn't help but think that he somewhat played a part in what happened to me today, even though he didn't mean it. "Well I'd better be heading home," I concluded as I turned around. Just as I was going to get into my car, I felt Brandon's muscular hand grab me. He turned me around and directly brought me in for a hug. As Brandon held onto me tightly, I could feel his incredibly toned chest.

After what felt like an eternity, Brandon released me. In my head I couldn't help but think that even if I had a chance with Brandon it wouldn't work out because of my secret. I couldn't stand to see him anymore, it felt like getting punched all over again. I jumped into the driver's seat of my car slamming the door shut, I quickly pulled out of the parking lot. I watched as Brandon's figure grew smaller and smaller in my rearview mirror.

"What did you do Stella," I angrily slammed my hands onto the steering wheel. I kept my eyes glued on the road as I thought about what I'm going to be missing out on because of my secret, most notably those abs. I navigated my way through the streets of Los Angeles, I've lived here all my life and I hadn't noticed how many twists and turns there are on the way to my house. I eventually pulled into my driveway, I noticed my moms car along with some I've never seen before.

I turned my car off, and I sat there for a moment. I let out a deep breath as I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair. My wig was lying in the passenger seat next to me, I looked at it. Was living this double life really worth the consequences? I eventually got out of my car, closing the door. I headed back into my house and as soon as I opened the door, I heard my mother and father in the kitchen, along with some guests. I hesitantly made my way towards the kitchen, as I turned the corner I could see Mr. and , the couple behind Shields Inc.

"Oh Stella there you are honey," my mother greeted me with a hug, I slowly placed my keys onto the counter.

"What's going on?" I asked, my mom and dad shared delighted looks.

"Just discussing with the Shields some future investments!" My Dad smiled, whatever that means. I opened the fridge, then grabbed some bottled water and sliced fruit, I left the room as my parents continued to talk about 'investments'. I sluggishly headed up the stairs, this has been the most exhausting day I've had ever. Apparently I forgot to turn my TV off earlier because I heard it as I opened the door to my room, as I entered I could see my interview replaying on Teen News. I headed to my wardrobe room to grab some clean pajamas to slip on, which was just some sweats and a t-shirt.

I decided to watch my interview as I waited for Sky to get home, it gets real boring around here without him. Of course I usually pass the time by writing or recording songs, but well I can do that another day. I sat down on my bed, grabbing the remote from off my nightstand I turned the volume up on my television. Finally I got to consume the fruit slices I had, as I placed some watermelon into my mouth, I grabbed my laptop from out of my drawer. I opened it up to see my email blowing up, 'Submissions for Contest' most of them read.

"I totally forgot," I scrolled through the hundreds of submissions, one name popped up that was familiar, "Musa Melody, she actually did it!" I let out a little laugh. I continued scrolling when I saw another familiar name, "Mitzi Reynolds," I rolled my eyes. I reached into the container which held my fruit, I moved my hand around realising it was empty. Darn, I'm still hungry. I got up off my bed and grabbed the empty fruit container, I headed out of my room to the stairs. I descended down the stairs toward the kitchen so I can grab another snack. I heard my parents talking to the Shields still,

"It's perfect," I stopped as I heard my mom talking, she sounded very happy.

"Once our daughter and your son enter the ranks at each of our companies, they will get married to combine our companies!"

"Solaria-Shields Incorporated, it has a nice ring to it," commented ., what do they mean 'our daughter' are they trying to marry me off? They can't do that, especially because I don't even know their son! And they just want to marry me off to him? I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. How could my parents do this to me?

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the knob jiggle on the front door, in walked Sky. I stood there as the tears formed and trickled down my face, I wiped them off before he could see, he shut the door behind him.

"Hey Stel, what are you doing?" Sky asked as he threw his keys onto the table near the front door, I quietly gestured the the kitchen where the four of them were still conversing. He headed into the kitchen to say hello to our mom.

Ever since I was little, my mom and dad have always been very involved with their company which really affected how much time they spent with my brother and I. Once I became _Starr_ they became more involved, especially my mom, because it was a good investment for their company. Sky has always been there for me, acting like a parent making sure I had everything I ever needed.

I practically ran up the stairs, and back into my room.. I slammed my door shut almost knocking stuff of my walls.

 _I was furious._

I grabbed my phone from off my table, there were some text messages from the girls in the group chat.

 **Musa -** I still can't get over tonight!

 **Bloom -** I know, I've never had that much fun! What made it better was Mitzi getting a taste of her own medicine.

 **Layla -** she's honestly had it coming

I almost forgot about the Frutti Music Bar.

 **Me -** I guess it was kinda funny

 **Tecna -** Kinda?! Stella it was hilarious

 **Bloom -** We need to do that more often, hanging out that is! Especially with the guys..

Well even if I had a chance with Brandon, it would be ruined not just because of my secret but now this stupid arranged marriage! Like we're in the 21st century, who has arranged marriages anymore?

 **Flora -** How about Friday, we can have a sleepover? Maybe at Stella's so the guys can be there too?

 **Musa -** I'm down

 **Layla -** Me too!

 **Stella -** Yea, I'll talk to Sky

 **Bloom -** Perfect so Friday at Stella's! :)

Great, I totally forgot that it's the night before my concert. I Checked the clock on my phone, to see if I had some time to work on the songs for the record.

 _9:30_

That's not too late, so I got off my bed and headed out to my room. Sky was just coming up the stairs from the kitchen. I turned outside my room to go to the stairs, I had a personal recording studio downstairs and it's where I spend most of my free time.

"You wanna help me go through contest submissions later?" I asked Sky as I walked passed him going down the stairs.

"Maybe another time Stel, I'm gonna get to bed early," responded Sky.

"Alright I'm gonna go work on some music," I stated, I stopped at the end of the stairs, "Oh, and the girls are coming over Friday for a sleepover they want you to invite the guys."

I headed towards the opposite end of the kitchen which is where the recording booth and movie theater are, I'm serious there are some serious perks with being a popstar! But I opened the door to the recording studio, it's also silent in this room. When my parents had things room added in when we created _Starr_ they solid concrete walls put in so no noise can leave or enter, so it's always peaceful in here.

As I entered there were some loose music sheets on the table which I had used before when I had a serious case of writer's block. It wasn't too long ago because there are still eraser sheddings all over the table. There were some guitars in here for when I want to play my own music, along with some drums and a piano in the recording booth for when I have my band practices. I went ahead and grabbed a guitar from off its stand, then I headed into the booth.

I sat on the stool that was located in the recording booth, then I placed guitar against my leg as I brainstormed some lyrics. Right now, I'm not in the best mindset to brainstorm 'positive' songs because of the whole arranged marriage but this could lead to some very emotional ones. Like how as I grew up Sky was the one who had to take care of me because my parents were too busy trying to get their company off the ground, how my parents are using me to create their company even larger by marrying me off to some stranger or even the struggles I endure while living as Stella and as Starr!

"That's it!" I screeched, I stretched my arm over the table to grab the pencil that was placed a few inches in front of me next to my music sheets. I placed it between my fingers of my right hand, then with my left slide one of the empty music sheets in front of me. I gently wrote down the lyrics that popped into my head.

 _ **You get the limo out front**_

 _ **Hottest styles, every shoe, every color**_

 _ **Yeah, when you're famous, it can be kinda fun**_

 _ **It's really you, but no one ever discovers.**_

 _ **You get the best of both worlds**_

 _ **Chill it out, take it slow**_

 _ **Then you rock out the show**_

 _ **You get the best of both worlds**_

 _ **Mix it all together**_

 _ **And you know that it's the best of both worlds.**_

I guess having so many issues is kind of a perk in this industry, you get lots of inspiration for songs!

 _ **You go to movie premieres**_

 _ **Hear your songs on the radio**_

 _ **Livin' two lives is a little weird**_

 _ **But school's cool 'cause nobody knows**_

 _ **Pictures and autographs**_

 _ **You get your face in all the magazines**_

 _ **The best part is that**_

 _ **You get to be whoever you wanna be**_

I finished writing the last line _you get to be whoever you wanna be_. If I had to choose a song that described my life, it would be this one. I grabbed another empty music sheet and recorded the rest of the lyrics that came to mind. Great one song is done for the label, all I need lis like five more.. I placed my head on the table exhausted from just creating one song, then I shut my eyes for what felt like a few minutes.

* * *

Suddenly I heard the door to the music room burst open, my head shot up from the desk. My hair was sticking to my face and there were lines indented on my face from the music sheets. Sky laughed, "I like the new style." With an unamused look on my face, I removed the hair and wiped my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked as I turned in the chair, Sky checked his phone, "8:OO" he answered.

"Shit," I gulped as I jumped out of the chair and ran past Sky who was standing in the doorway. I headed straight up stairs to shower and get ready, I definitely was going to be late today! I went straight to my wardrobe room to pick some clothes out before I was going to shower.

"My ride is here Stella, I'll see you at school!" Sky shouted from the bottom of the stairs, I heard the front door open then a honk from the distance. I ignored it as I grabbed some white ripped jeans, yellow striped camisole and a pair of flat yellow slide sandals. I quickly headed to the bathroom so I could shower, do my hair and my makeup.

I jumped into the shower, I washed my body and shaved my legs, then after drying off I threw my outfit on. I sat in my chair that was placed in front of my mirror, I examined my hair. I grabbed my brush that was on the counter, then I brushed all the knots out. I did two little braids that met at the back of my head, and I secured it with a tiny clear elastic. As for my makeup, I put on some concealer for my black eye and some bright red lipstick. To finish off the look, I put some simple studs in my ears!

I left my bathroom, and descended down the stairs so I could grab some breakfast before I headed out. In the kitchen there was a note on the table, from my parents?

 _To Sky and Stella,_

 _We needed to head out of town for the week to deal with some business. We will be back on Sunday! If you need anything just call, we love you both very much!_

 _Love, Mom and Dad_

As I read the note I couldn't help but think that they are going to miss my first sold-our performance, they always make it to my concerts. I crumbled the note up and threw it into the trash can. I moodily walked over to the fridge since my dad didn't make breakfast this morning because he left. I opened the fridge to see it stocked with food, I decided with some yogurt and granola. I placed the container of yogurt on the counter, I grabbed an empty bowl from the cabinet and granola from the pantry. I scooped some of the vanilla yogurt into the bowl then topped it with the granola, I took my bowl and sat at the table to eat. I decided to check my phone while I ate breakfast, I had some texts from the girls.

 **Flora** \- _Stella where are you? Class is starting.._

 **Musa -** _She probably overslept, can't blame her I'm exhausted too_

Well they're not wrong I did oversleep, I guess I should tell them I'll be there for second period.

 **Me -** _Yea I just woke up, I'll be there for second period!_

In spoonfuls, I ate all of my yogurt and granola. I put the empty bowl into the sink and headed back up to my bathroom to brush my teeth. As I brushed my teeth I realised I was going to be confronted with Brandon during second period. It's fine, just ignore it. I touched up my lipstick after brushing my teeth, I made my way back down the stairs for the last time. I grabbed my backpack which was near the front door, then I grabbed my keys to my car. Walking was not the best idea because I'll be even later than I am now. I checked my phone, it was nearly nine, so in a hurry I went out to the garage where my car was parked. As I opened the driver's side door, I threw my backpack into the passenger seat. I put the keys into the ignition then I set off towards school.

As I drove to school, I listened to the radio which was playing one of my songs! After the song finished, the radio announcer started talking about my upcoming concert and the contest.

 _For any of you aspiring musicians that want to have the chance to sing with Starr at her concert this weekend, submit a video of you singing and you might just get to! Anyways here's another one of Starr's greatest hits!_

I couldn't help but dance around with joy! If someone were to tell me 10 years ago I'd be in this position, I'd think you were lying!

I eventually pulled into the parking lot at school. Not much activity outside except for students showing up late here and there. I scanned through the parking lot, but there were no open spaces so I was forced to park about a block away on the street. I got out of the car and grabbed my school bag.

As I headed down the street towards the massive building, I saw Mitzi and her posse pull up in her car. They were blasting one of my songs, I slowly walked into the building with a disgusted look on my face as I avoided any contact with them. Once I entered the building, the bell rang indicating the end of first period, so I headed straight upstairs where the english wing was. Shuffling my way through the students in the hall, I spotted Bloom enter the same room I was heading towards. After I cleared the entrance to the classroom, I scanned the room for Bloom, but I first saw Brandon who shot his head up.

He gave me a smile, but I continued to look for Bloom. She was sitting in the seat near the corner, luckily for me I got here early enough for to find an open seat next to her.

"Bloom you're in this class too?" I asked as I took the open seat next to her

"Yea, been in here all week," laugh Bloom. I'm glad she's in here too, then I don't have be an adult and confront my problems! The teacher walked in and started a very boring lesson on writing, I wanted to doze off so bad but I kept myself entertained. I sketched down some lyrics, as I watched the time pass by but it was going by so slowly. I looked to the front of the classroom to make it seem as if I've been listening to the teacher's lecture, I glanced in Brandon's general direction and saw him smirking. I'm just realizing how big this boy's ego is..

"Now class take out your notebooks, for the rest of class you will be answering questions 13-67," announced the teacher as she passed out the packet to each of the students. I immediately grabbed mine and scanned through the questions, they weren't just regular questions they were A, B AND Cs!

"Feel free to collaborate with those around you," the teacher finished as she sat down at her desk to finish grading papers.

"So Stella did you talk to Sky about Friday?" asked Bloom as she turned towards me.

I replied as I wrote down the answer to the first question, "Yes, he talked to the boys and I think they're up for it!"

"That's great the girls are really excited!" Bloom's eyes widened as she smiled. I don't know how I am going to do this, Lilly is expecting me bright and early for the concert. Honestly who cares, I actually have friends who are coming over for a sleepover, and only on my second day of school!

Eventually the bell rang for the end of second period, this meant it was time for free period. I hadn't finished my questions yet for English, so I was going to stick around for a few minutes after class to finish them. Bloom got out of her seat to turn her answers in, soon enough the class was starting to get empty. From what I could see the class was empty, except for the teacher, that was until I felt this large figure stand behind me. I turned around to see, Brandon.

"Hey Princess, shouldn't we get going?" asked Brandon as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I got chills down my back.

"I need to finish my work, I'll meet up with you guys soon," I answered as I continued to work on my assignment, he took the seat next to me.

"Well I'd hate to see you walking alone," stated Brandon, I looked up at him and he gave me a wink..

It was silent as I finished working on my assignment, finally I reached the last question. I got out of my seat, and turned in my paper to the teacher who was still working on grading papers. I was followed out of the lass by Brandon, we headed out to the courtyard where the others were going to be. As we walked it was silent, that was until Brandon spoke up,

"Look about yesterday," he started, literally the one thing I wanted to do was avoid this conversation.

"What about it?" I asked as we descended down the stairs to the first floor.

"I didn't know what to say, and I wanted to let you know that I care about you. More than you think I do," finished Brandon. He stopped me before we reached the door to the courtyard, from the window I could see the others sitting under some trees in the courtyard.

"And what Mitzi did to you, I just- I felt so horrible" finished Brandon, he maintained eye contact with me as he put his hands on my shoulders. He should feel some remorse, it was kind of his fault, but still Mitzi is just a raging bitch.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for everything.." Brandon apologized, even though he didn't physically do anything to me. As much as I wanted to just stomp away, I couldn't help but to feel bad for him because of how Mitzi treats him.

"Thank you, even though you didn't do anything to me."

"Just letting Mitzi treat you the way she did, and me being completely blind to it is enough," said Brandon as he clenched his jaw, he honestly hates this girl.

"Either way I forgive you," I stated with a fixed gaze on him, "Now let's go before our friends put out a missing person's report on us," I stated as we headed to the double doors, as soon as we opened them we saw our friends fix their eyes onto us.

"There you are Stella," exclaimed Sky as he sat next to, Bloom? Who knew they were getting so close, who am I kidding I watched the way each of these girls eyed these boys and vice-versa. I should be "Matchmaker Stella" instead of Starr!

"Yea sorry I had to finish some classwork, but I'm here now!" I stated as I placed my backpack onto the grass, I sat down next to Sky who was lying down, Brandon so happened to take a seat next to me.

"So everyone, what are the plans for Friday?" asked Musa as she rubbed her hands together.

"How about we stay in and watch movies?" I asked, I grabbed my phone out to look at some movies that were out now

"You guys will have to start without me, I have to work after school Friday," stated Brandon

"Where do you work?" asked Flora, she sat next to Helia and the two of them looked really happy together.

Brandon answered, "At my parents company, I'm going to take over once I'm older."

"Really? What company is it?" asked Tecna, I was scrolling through my social medias when he answered.

"Shield's Incorporated" Brandon answered, my immediately shot up. Did he mean Shield's Incorporated like the company my mom is forcing me to get married into? Wait, does this mean Brandon is the son? I can feel my chest tightening and I can't breathe.

I stood up and practically started to cry, "I'll be right back." I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed back into the school building. I went to the only place I knew I could get away from all of this, the music room.


	4. Physical Education - Chapter 4

**Chapter #4 - Stella's POV**

After realizing who Brandon actually was, which is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Shield's, I could not endure being near him anymore. If there wasn't already a reason why we could not be together, which is my secret, then this would definitely be it. As I walked through the semi-empty hallways, I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. It's probably one of the girls wondering where I went off to, I pulled it out to check.

 **New Message from Sky**

Damn it. If it were one of the girls I could lie, but with Sky, it's different. We don't lie to each other, especially not about something this big. It's bad enough my parents are lying to us about it.

* * *

 **Sky's POV -**

"What was that about?" Bloom asked as we all watched Stella bolt for the building. She didn't say anything, but something really triggered her, I've never seen her like that.

"It looked like she saw a ghost, she went so pale," stated Musa

"I have no idea," I said, I took my phone out to text her because I have no idea why she ran off.

"Brandon you were with her, do you know what happened?" asked Flora, Brandon shook his head.

"No, she was fine when we left class," he just shrugged his shoulders, but he did look dejected once Stella was gone.

 **Me -** _Hey Stella, why did you run off like that?_

"I just texted her," I announced, seconds later my phone beeped and I immediately checked it, of course it was Stella answering back.

"Oh what did she say!" asked Layla very concerned about her friends condition. I opened the text,

 **Stella -** _We NEED to talk. Come to the music room NOW._

I got up, "I'm going to go talk to her, I'll be right back."

* * *

 **Stella's POV -**

As I sat in the music room, I could not help but realize how my life is going to complete shit. The tears just started flowing down my face, and I could not stop. A few minutes past since I told Sky we needed to talk, that is when the door to the music room creaked open. Sky walked in, he saw me crying and immediately gave me a hug.

"Stella what's wrong?" he asked as he took the seat next to me, I wiped the tears from my face.

"Before you got home last night I heard Mom and Dad talking the the Shield's.." I started, "they were talking about how they wanted to marry me off to their son to combine our two companies to create an empire!"

"They did what!" Sky snapped, I have never seen him so pissed.

"And well, I did not know who their son was until now," I confessed, Sky's face went blank.

"So let me get this straight. Our parents think they can just marry you off to Brandon?" Sky had to clarify what was going on, I couldn't help but cry some more.

"Stella it's okay, you know I'd never let them do this to you," Sky said as he pulled me in for another hug, I could not help but think in this situation he was not going to be able to prevent it.

"I know Sky, but what if it does happen?" I asked as I continued to wipe the tears from my face.

"Everything is so much harder now, keeping my secret from everyone is just _that_ much more difficult," I cried out.

"Maybe you shouldn't keep it a secret-" started Sky, I can't believe he was saying this, "you and the girls get along so well, I think you would be able to trust them!"

What Sky was saying was true, I do trust them. But could I trust them with something that could change my entire life if it were released? I guess the only way to know would be to tell them, but it does not seem like the right time.

"You're right Sky I do trust them, even if it's only after a couple of days," I agreed with Sky.

"And I know exactly how I am going to tell them, when the time is right of course!" I announced, I finally felt a burden being lifted off my shoulders. That is at least for the girls, now for the other issue, Brandon.

"That's great!" exclaimed Sky

"Now, what about Brandon?" I asked

"Don't worry about it alright? Just go on with life as if you never heard Mom and Dad's conversation," Sky kpt trying to assure me that I would not have to worry about it, but it's fine, for once in my life I'll listen to his advice.

"Alright I will, or will try at least" I laughed, finally the tears had stopped and I was in a place where I could be happy again.

"So how about we got back with the others?" asked Sky as he stood up, he held his hand out to help me up.

"Even after my dramatic exit, maybe I should just stay here?" I said, Sky grabbed my hands and pulled me out of my seat.

"Nope, if these girls are really your friends then they will understand and like you said you'd trust them with your biggest secret!" demanded Sky as he pulled me out of the music room

"Fine, but I can walk on my own I don't want you pulling my arm off," I stated, Sky released my arm and I brought it back to my side. As we walked through the hallway, we talked about the others.

"So you and Bloom?" I addressed the awkward elephant in the room, Sky's cheeks turned rosy red. I have never seen Sky like this before, he must have a big crush on Bloom!  
"What about us?" asked Sky trying not to make eye contact, doesn't he know I'm like an expert when it comes to reading people?

"Oh Skylar, both you and I know you have a thing for Bloom," I asserted, Sky swatted my arm.

"You know I do not like being called Skylar!" whined Sky as we walked back out to where the rest of the group was chilling, the girls seemed to be getting very close to the guys. As much as I wanted to keep Sky happy, every time I saw Brandon I wanted to burst out in tears. But for Sky I kept my composure. For the rest of the free period, I sat in silence, really contemplating what I was going to with, everything.

The bell eventually rang for fourth period, the rest of the group got up and made their way to class in pairs of course. Since Musa decided to walk with Riven to class, I was left to make my way by myself. As the courtyard began to empty, I headed towards the building.

"Princess wait," I knew that nickname all too well, I turned around to see none other than Brandon, "What class do you have next?" he asked.

I replied, "Music, Musa went with Riven so I'm heading there now."

"Can I walk you there?" asked Brandon. Look I am not going to lie, I don't like the idea of my parents setting an arranged marriage, but I honestly obtained the biggest crush I've ever had on this boy. _It sucks._

"Sure, why not?" I answered, Brandon opened the door to the building and we continued making our way to the music room.

"So is everything okay?" asked Brandon as we passed sets of grey lockers, how do I answer this question?

"Honestly no," I laughed, I stopped suddenly in my tracks. Brandon also stopped once he realised I did.

"Do you want to get out of here? I heard there is a great pizza place near here and I don't feel like going to class right now," I asked, Brandon had the biggest smile on his face.

"Anything for you Princess!" said Brandon, instead of stopping at the music room we kept walking until we got to the front of the school. Once we were outside, we followed along the sidewalk towards town.

"Gosh it feels so good to just be outside," I cheered

"Weren't we just outside?" asked Brandon with a laugh

"Technically yes, but I mean outside like free! No parents telling you what to do or who to hang with, and no Mitzi!" I beamed with happiness, Brandon laughed at how happy I was.

"If you were in my position right now, you'd be happy too!" I laughed, in the distance I saw a giant sign that said _World of Pizza._ Once we got closer I could smell the pizza coming from the building, it smelt so good. Inside there were not many people considering it was the middle of the school and work day, so we took a seat in a booth near the back. A waitress came over and took our orders, I got a slice of cheese pizza while Brandon got a slice of combination.

"So Princess, I've got a question," stated Brandon, the waitress brought some drinks over to our table and I took a sip.

"I've got a question too, why do you call me princess?" I asked, not going to lie, I kind of like it.

Brandon laughed, "What can I say, you're a princess?"

"Anyways what's your question?" I asked

"Well Sky has never mentioned anything about his sister, all of a sudden you're going to school with us. What's that about?" inquired Brandon, I knew someone was going to ask sooner or later, but for right now I'm just going to have to lie.

"Well," I started, "It's kind of a hard story to tell but I'll give you the gist of it. When I was little I wasn't the most popular or most social kid, so my parents decided it would be best if I were homeschooled. That was until this year when I decided I wanted to give school another shot, even with my busy schedule," I explained, it's not the BEST lie but it will keep him in the dark.

"Well what I've seen the past couple days I wouldn't think that was true at all!" Brandon laughed, I gulped and let out a nervous laugh

"I'm going to take that as a compliment!" I thanked Brandon, just as I said that the waitress brought our pizza to our table.

"One slice of cheese and one combination, enjoy!" the waitress said as she placed the pizza on the table

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, I rubbed my hands together in excitement I was so ready to eat this pizza.

"This pizza is like, bigger than my face," I laughed, Brandon looked at my pizza then to my face.

"Yea it is, but your face is definitely prettier," said Brandon with a cheeky grin, I could feel my cheeks start to warm up. I knew I was blushing, so I hid my face with my hands until I felt them cool off.

"So what's your story?" I asked as I shoved the piece of pizza into my mouth.

"Hmm my story?" started Brandon, "Well my parents and I moved here when I was about eight years old, I met Sky my first year at school and we've been best friends ever since!" explained Brandon as he ate his pizza, even when he's eating he's cute.

"I'm glad Sky found a friend as great as you," I stated, I finished off my piece of pizza, Brandon still had a few bites left on his.

"Yea well I'm glad I met Sky," Brandon smiled, he finished off his slice of pizza. I took my phone out to check the time, it was nearly the end of fourth and the beginning of lunch time.

"We should get going soon, I don't want Sky to worry about where we are,". The waitress dropped the bill off at our table, I got up out of my seat to grab my wallet from my backpack so that I could pay for the meal.

"It's fine princess, I've got it," Brandon declared he was paying for the bill, "any excuse to be alone with you!"

I could feel my cheeks heating up again, but I calmed myself down before my rosy cheeks became noticeable. Brandon took his wallet from out of his pocket, he pulled two twenties out. After placing them inside of the check holder, we grabbed our backpacks and headed back towards school. As we walked along the sidewalk, the rays of sunshine hit my face, it's turning out to actually be a hot day.

"Oh my gosh, it's so hot out today," I complained as I wiped sweat from my forehead, this better not make my concealer run! I look to Brandon who wasn't even breaking a sweat, what is up with this boy!

"How are you not sweating?" I asked completely astonished by his perfectly tanned and dry skin, he wiped his forehead to check that he wasn't sweating.

"Hm I guess I just don't sweat," we both laughed as we crossed the street and headed down the two way street which the school was located on. As we got closer to the school, in the distance I heard the bell ring for the end of fourth and the beginning of lunch.

"We'd better hurry!" I stated as we turned onto the school campus. We entered through the same double doors as this morning, now the poster that was neatly hung up yesterday morning, was only hanging up by a strand. As we shuffled through the halls together, Brandon and I got some very unwelcoming stares. Most of them came from girls who were in Mitzi's clique, they immediately took their phones out and started typing. I'm going to go ahead and assume that they are texting Mitzi, we're probably going to be hearing from her very soon about me being around her 'Brandy'.

Teens were making their way in and out of the cafeteria, Brandon held the door open for us. Once we were inside, my eyes immediately shot to the second level of the cafeteria. As soon as my eyes hit the table we were at yesterday, I saw the rest of the group. Brandon and I headed up the stairs, I saw Sky who was seated next to none other than Bloom!

"Hey girls," I greeted them as I took a seat at the table, Brandon took the seat next to me

"Stella where were you during music?" asked Musa, she was probably interested in the fact that Brandon and I arrived to lunch together.

"Oh, here and there," I laughed, I looked at Brandon with the biggest smile, thinking of the amazing time I just had with Brandon I completely forgot about the whole arrange marriage thing.

"Anyways, Stella, I was thinking everyone can come over after school to swim since it is so hot. How about it?" Sky asked, as I realized how hot is was actually getting I thought about it, it wouldn't be a horrible idea to have everyone over.

I shook my head, "Yes, that sounds great! But only if ice cream is in the equation," everyone laughed. As I sat there, I'm realizing how much my life has changed from when I started high school and where I am now. I've made a relationship with these people like I've known them all my life, but I have only in fact known them for two days!

"I like the way you think!" Bloom laughed.

As time progressed during lunch time, the cafeteria was so crowded that it was super hot. Both Layla and Flora were fanning themselves with their math homework, while the guys were trying their hardest to make it seem like the heat wasn't getting to them. As for the girls, it was sweltering. I don't even think there was air conditioning in here!

Sitting there for what felt like forever, the bell finally rang for the end of lunch. We all got out of our seats, I grabbed my backpack which was on the seat behind me. I threw it onto my back, then walked over to Sky and Brandon.

"So which one of you is going to show my to my math class?" I asked jokingly, but of course the two of them had to act as my bodyguards. Each boy stood at one of my sides, we headed out of the cafeteria and towards my next class. Once we were outside in the halls, we got some whispers and stares from kids in the hallway. We turned the corner the see none other than Mitzi and her friends, this time I have two bodyguards by my side! Mitzi looked up to see me, she tapped her heels into my direction. Both Sky and Brandon immediately took a step in front of me, I grabbed both of their arms and pulled them back.

"What do you want Mitzi?" I asked as she stopped about three feet in front of them, both still didn't look to enthralled to have Mitzi in her presence. I found myself wishing that for some reason she was here for me and not Brandon.

"Oh I just need to talk to Brandon," explained Mitzi, I looked to Brandon who looked genuinely annoyed

"Mitzi just stop, we have nothing to talk about," proclaimed Brandon as I felt his hand touch my back, he was being very overprotective.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I won't bother you anymore," said Mitzi. Everyone around us was marveled by what she had just said, but honestly I didn't believe her one bit. The way she was raising her eyebrows and giving him those puppy dog eyes, there was no way she was telling the truth. These guys are delirious to what she is saying, so I need to make sure to keep an eye on her.

"Well thank you Mitzi," Brandon spoke up, the three of us continued our way to my class. As we walked away, I turned around to see Mitzi and er posse watch us walk away. She put her hands to her hips, then gave me a smirk as we turned another corner. I knew it.

"I'm glad that's over," stated Sky as we arrived to a class which didn't have many students in it, and I could tell it was a math class by the lack of decorations and equations on the board.

"Yea cause she's definitely over it, I'll see you guys next period," I did not hesitate to walk into the classroom, it is kind of annoying that the guys did not catch on to Mitzi's game. Now all that is going through my head is, what exactly is her game?

I took a seat at an empty desk near the back of the room, and I grabbed my binder from the backpack. As I threw it onto my desk my song book fell out and onto the floor. Before I could reach to grab it, a tan hand with long purple nails grasped it. I looked up to see, Mitzi..

"Look Mitzi I don't want to deal with you today, just give me my book back," I stated as I got out of my seat, I reached my hand to grab it from her and she pulled it back.

"If you want this back, then you need to stay away from Brandon." Mitzi didn't hesitate to say what she wanted, now I know what she's trying to do.

"Alright since you haven't comprehended what Brandon was saying, I'll say it again. He does not like you anymore, you are not dating and you are being extremely annoying following him around all the time." I cringed at the idea of Brandon ever being with her. With one hand one her hip, Mitzi held my book near her face. Oh how I wish I could smack that grin right off of her face.

"I'm going to act like you didn't just say that and give you one last warning, stay away from Brandon or else," said Mitzi with a threatening tone, I could not help but laugh.

"Whatever," I said.

"Is this whatever?" asked Mitzi as she proceeded to rip my song book into tiny little pieces, I stood there with my mouth wide open. Mitzi and her posse turned around and left the class, I bent over to pick up the pieces.

As I held the shredded pieces in my hands, I could faintly read some lyrics I written but nothing was really legible. I crushed the paper in my hands, Mitzi has messed with the wrong girl. Just as I was about to storm out of the class to give Mitzi a piece of my mind, the bell rang for the start of class. I regretfully turned to go sit in my seat, my binder still sat on my desk where I had left it before.

About ten minutes had past since my encounter with Mitzi, I tried my hardest to focus on class considering I'm not the best with math, but I couldn't help but think _what was I going to do to get back at Mitzi?_ I tapped my pencil onto my notebook as I gazed at the board completely lost in thought, it wasn't until the teacher spoke up that I stopped daydreaming.

"Yes-" the teacher checked his attendance before saying my name, " do you know the answer to number 4?" he asked. I looked up to the board, all I could see was a bunch of random numbers.

"Uhhh no?" I replied, he looked severely disappointed but proceeded to pick on another student ended up stating the correct answer.

Whatever. I'm just distracted constructing my revenge plan! Which is turning out to be more complicated than I imagined, I slammed my head onto my notebooks and binder out of frustration. Why can't I just come up with a brilliant plan that will get under Mitzi's skin-

Wait.

I'm a genius! I need to get the one thing she can't, BRANDON! Just some flirting here and there will surely piss her off. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier.

"Alright class here is your homework for tonight, finish problems 1 through 16 before class tomorrow!" the teacher passed out a worksheet, and for being a math teacher he seems very upbeat. I checked the clock, we still had about had an hour in this class. I took my headphones out so that I could at least listen to some music while I pretend to understand this math.

Writing down the answers to the problems, I couldn't help but but think that Mitzi needs to reevaluate who she's messing with because going to be surprised at what I can do. Wait, yes that's perfect! I quickly shuffled my books into my backpack, a song was forming in my head and if I didn't get to the recording booth as soon as possible it was going to disappear. As I threw the backpack onto my shoulder, I scanned the room to see if the teacher was even paying attention. He was helping a student at the other end of the cass, so he was distracted. I practically sprinted out of that room so that he didn't catch me, luckily for me I'm great at sneaking out of places, most notably out of concerts and my house.

The hallways were silent, most kids were in class except for the occasional student either going to the bathroom or those who were like me, and cutting class. Maneuvering my through the halls as quickly I could without causing any attention to myself, I somehow got to the music room unnoticed. That is for except the texts that I got from some of the guys, more specifically Brandon and Sky who happened to have class together this period.

 **Sky** \- Where are you going? You should be in class..

 **Brandon -** Princess why in such a hurry?

Figures. I can't answer now or the lyrics that I've come up with I'll forget, so I've got to hurry. I pushed the door to the music room open, it creaked loudly. I scanned the room to make sure nobody was in there, it was perfect for me because there is no music class after fourth! I shut the door quietly so that is didn't echo in the hallway causing me to get caught.

In an open booth, I recorded the song that I had come up with. It really portrays how I'm going to _**rise**_ over Mitzi. I was just about to leave the music room, when the bell that indicated the end of fifth period, rang. The one thing I've been dreading since I enrolled into this schools was PE. I'm all for being active, in fact I love sports! But this class is just unnecessary because it's just a handful of students pretending like it's the _fucking olympics_. As slow as I could I left the music room and headed towards the gigantic gym at the back of the school, it's also where the football field was located.

I decided to take the long way to class, just so that I could maybe skip part of whatever we were doing today. Once I opened a set of double doors that led to the courtyard, the same ones Musa and I went through yesterday to go to music class. The hot air hit me and I could already feel my body producing sweat even before they left me glands. I walked across the courtyard, trying to stay in the shade if possible and approached a set of doors I had never encountered before, well in the two days I've been here. I opened them and felt a breeze of air conditioner, it felt so good. I walked down the short hall, on the other end was a set of doors and through them I could see the sign _Gym_ hanging off the giant building in the distance. Once I got closer to the doors, I could see my group of friends waiting outside. Whether they were waiting for me or not, I have no idea. I finally exited the hallway, which in my opinion didn't have a purpose other than the air conditioner. I waved to my friends as they shot their heads up, Brandon looked extremely happy to see me.

"So we all have class together?" I asked, the rest of the group shook their heads. This is actually perfect. But just as I thought this couldn't get more perfect, Mitzi and her friends walked past us. She shot me an unattractive glare.

"What was that about?" asked Sky as he grabbed my arm, I turned towards him

"Let's just say we had a disagreement," I stated in the most simple way possible. Little does he know, mission make Mitzi jealous is now in action.

We all headed towards the locker rooms which were on the side of the gym, the boys stopped at the boys locker room and us girls headed towards the girls locker room. If I thought the inside of the school was dreary, I was so wrong. The locker room was literally a grey cement room with grey lockers. They could have thrown in some color here or there, even some white would liven up the place!

I threw my bag into one of the empty lockers, then changed into the matching PE uniforms. Again these were all grey.. As we left the locker room and headed into the gym, the guys were already in there warming up for class. Now these are the _fucking people_ I was talking about, they think it's the goddamn olympics!

"Attention students, we will be continuing our lesson in dodgeball today!" as the teacher was explaining what today's focus was going to be on, I could see there lots of boys in our class who were catching the attention of Mitzi. Unfortunately for them only one guy was catching Mitzi's attention and that guy is Brandon. The girls and I made our way over to where the guys were, the first thing I did was stand near Brandon.

"Princess, grey looks good on you," he laughed, I gave him a light hit on the shoulder.

"Ew don't say that again," I said while fiddling with the ugly shorts

"Alright everyone get into two teams, girls on this side and boys on that side," the teacher shouted which echoed throughout the gym. All us girls headed to one end of the gym, minus Mitzi of course who sat on the sidelines.

"I'm so ready for this," stated Layla as she stretched out her legs and arms. If there was one person who was all about sports, it was Layla. As for the rest of us Bloom, Tecna and Musa were able to protect themselves while Flora and I crouched behind the others so that we wouldn't get hit.

"On your marks, get set-" the teacher looked to both sides to make sure all of us were on the proper line, "GO!" Flora and I didn't even move off the line, we stayed behind some of the other girls but as they started to get out we had to start moving around. Eventually there were only a few girls and boys left. For the girls it was Layla, Flora, and some other girl. As for the boys it was Riven, Sky and one of Mitzi's boy toys. I watched as Mitzi called over her friend, she whispered something into his ear and all he did was grin. Sky threw a ball in my direction, luckily for me I noticed and moved out of its trajectory. I immediately picked it up and threw it back towards him, and it actually got him! Honestly he probably let me hit him.

Layla picked up one of the loose balls from our side of the court, she launched it at Riven while he threw one at her. They got each other out. Flora eventually got hit and then the other girl. Somehow I was the last girl standing and then that boy on the other side.

"Come on Stella, you got this!" shouted Sky, I looked around aimlessly to find a ballon my side of the court. Just my luck they were all with the mystery boy. He got as close as he could to the line, eventually crossing it, and he threw the ball as hard as he could at me.

Before I knew it, I felt myself hit the floor then everything went black..


	5. Cloudy Day - Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey sorry for such a delayed update, I've been extremely busy this past week! But today I finally got time to sit down and just, write! I really wanted to make this chapter twice as long as my usual updates but unfortunately I wanted to get something for you all to read! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's definitely something different! But do expect regular updates now because I ACTUALLY GOT MY LIFE TOGETHER!**

 **Chapter 5 - Stella's POV**

Before I knew it, everything was black.

While my body lay flat on the cold surface of the school's gym, I could faintly hear voices as I slowly came to. Blinking my eyes I saw some girls circled around me, their faces were full of fear.

"Oh no," screeched Flora as she looked at the damage done, but for the life of me I can not remember what happened. I tried to stay conscious with all my strength, but I couldn't, so I fell back unconscious.

* * *

Slowly, I started to come to as I was lying in a hospital bed. Blinking my eyes open, I saw Sky and Bloom sitting in the chairs at the end of the bed.

"Oh my gosh," I groaned as I lifted myself up on the bed, both Bloom and Sky shot up with relieved looks on their faces. I held my head which was throbbing in pain.

"Stella thank heavens you're awake," bellowed Sky as he hopped out of his seat and gave me a big hug

"Oww," I whined, Sky immediately released me from his grip. Along with the throbbing pain on my head, I had horrible stomach pains and an immense headache.

"What happened," I asked, Sky and Bloom gave me confused looks.

"You don't remember?" asked Bloom as she placed her hand in mine, I shook my head.

"Nope," I responded, they looked at each other worriedly.

"Well we were in the gym playing dodgeball for class," began Sky

"Then Mitzi had one of her guy friends hit you with the ball knocking you unconscious! Now you have a severe concussion" exclaimed Bloom.

"Really?" I asked. Honestly why am I even surprised? Mitzi has been jealous of me since I started school and that was barely a week ago! She's mostly jealous of how much time I've been spending with Brandon too, even though there is nothing there. I guess her last straw was seeing me actually reciprocating the feelings Brandon had towards me, towards him!

I positioned myself on the uncomfortable hospital bed, I lifted up the thin blanket that was placed on top of me to see an ugly blue hospital gown and tan socks. I've never looked so horrible in my life. I looked at the clock which was on the wall above the door to my room, it had said it was about ten at night.

"When do I get to go home?" I asked

"Not until tomorrow, so no school for you," stated Sky. Great I'm not even going to be able to give Mitzi a piece of my mind, even with this horrible headache.

"Well you two better get going because you do have school," I scolded them because they knew I wasn't going to be okay with them hanging around when they have homework to do tonight and have school early tomorrow morning.

"Alright Stella, but if you need anything you better call me!" stated bloom as she gave me her death stare, I shook my head

"I will, now Sky make sure Bloom gets home!" I stated as I grabbed the remote of the table stand next to the bed, Bloom and Sky waved to me as they left the room.

I scanned the room to find the television which was hung on the corner of the wall, I switched it on to Teen News. Surprisingly they were replaying my interview from the previous day, they were talking about the competition.

"I completely forgot about the competition!" I exclaimed, there is literally two days before I need to let Lilly know who the winner is and I've barely gone through any of the videos! Of course, the only person that I have seen so far with some actual talent was Musa and she really deserves to win. As I sat there thinking about how many videos I was going to have to go through, the nurse walked into my room with clipboard in hand, most likely it had all my medical records on it.

"Oh Miss Solaria, you're not suppose to be watching television, you have a severe concussion!" exclaimed the nurse as she walked below the television which was hung on the wall, she shut it off. Darn.

"Sorry I didn't know," I replied. So what am I supposed to do until tomorrow?

"It's fine, I'm here to check in on you! You were unconscious for a while, how are you feeling now?" asked the nurse as she pulled the pen from her scrub top pocket, she started sketching down some words.

"Oh well I've got a killer headache and some really bad stomach pains," I explained, she wrote down everything I had just said.

"Okay so just to let you know, while you're recovering you can't do anything that is considered 'exercising' your brain," the nurse started, "this includes things like watching television, going on your phone, listening to music and reading books, so that means no school for a while."

Wait no school?! And no music..

"What do you mean when you say 'awhile'?" I asked, I can't miss too much school. I'm already dreading missing tomorrow.

"As of right now, at least the rest of the week." the nurse stated, I buried my face into my hands. First I'm going to be missing so much school and what am I going to do about my concert this weekend? Especially with the contest, the one I wanted to host!

Oh no and Lilly! She's actually going to kill me this time..

"Don't worry sweetie you're going to be better soon, and you get a short break from school!" the nurse said cheerfully as she exited the room. Oh she doesn't know how wrong she is! There was a plastic bag on the table where I had found the remote, it had all of my belongings. My phone, clothes, school bag and all of that. I reached inside of it to grab my phone, despite what the nurse had said about me not going on my phone. Of course I had a ton of notifications, most of them came from the Winx and I's group chat, then the rest of them came from, of course, Brandon. I heard the nurse coming back in, so I threw my phone back into the bag.

"Alright sweetie I've got some pain killers for you," stated the nurse as she grabbed some gloves from the glove box on the sink in my room, "now they are going to make you a bit sleepy but they will really help the headache and stomach pains!" she finished, she took a needle filled with some medication and injected it into the IV that was in my arm. Within a few minutes I could feel the pain starting to slowly go away, but also feel myself trying not to fall asleep. But because there was nothing for me to distract myself with to not fall asleep, I started to become very drowsy eventually falling back into my coma-like sleep.

* * *

Continuously through the night I was woken up by the nurses to make sure I was doing fine, usually it would be hard for me to fall back asleep but the amount of drugs they were pumping into my body it wasn't hard at all.

* * *

Early the next morning, I was woken up by the sound of doctor rusling through the halls on their way for their rounds. I adjustment myself up, rubbing my eyes in the process. I looked around my empty room, it was oddly quiet for me since I'm used to hearing Sky talk or music playing, even some television noise in the background! But there was nothing, absolutely nothing. I swung my legs over the side of the bed to get up and use the restroom, my feet hit something at the side of my bed. I looked down to see one of my travel bags that I use for the occasional out of state concerts.

I picked it up and placed it on the bed in front of me, I grasped the zipper and opened it slowly. Inside were some clean clothes and even my bathroom stuff, I'm gonna assume both Sky and Bloom are behind this.

"I love them," I stated to myself as I placed the bag back down onto the floor, I got off the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. It felt as if my bladder was going to explode, but I guess that's what happens when you're asleep for practically a whole day!

Nevertheless, once I finally used the restroom, the nurse came back in as soon as I was lying back down in the uncomfortable hospital bed. She pulled the clipboard from the slot located on the door, she flipped through the pages before walking into my room to greet me.

"Good Morning Miss Solaria, how are you feeling today?" the nurse asked as she wrote something down onto the clipboard

"Much better, those painkillers really helped the pain!" I exclaimed, she let out a laugh

"Well luckily for you, you're going to be released today! Do you have someone that is able to pick you up?" she asked, I thought about it for a second. I checked the clock and it was about nine so everyone is in school already.

"Uhh yes I do," I replied, I can just call Sky he'll be angry if I don't.

"Great, I'll be back soon with your discharge papers and we can get you home!" the nurse stated with peppy attitude, at least one of us is in a good mood!

Once the nurse had gotten all of the information she needed from me, she exited the room. I darted my hand into the plastic bag where my phone was being kept. I pulled it out and immediately dialed Sky's number, with the phone up to my ear I listened to the ringer that was coming from the other end. After only two rings, Sky picked up the phone.

"Hello," greeted Sky on the other end of the phone

"Hey Sky it's me," I replied, I heard voices come from Sky's end of the phone but I just ignored them.

"Stella, hey, how is everything!" asked Sky, he shushed the voices that I kept hearing.

"Great, so I'm getting discharged very soon and I was wondering if you could come get me?" I asked

"How is she-" I heard what sounded like Flora's voice on the other end of the phone

"Hold on- Yea Stella I can come get you, no problem" replied Sky. The voices on the other end were definitely the girls, I could tell by their resilience to know how I was doing.

I laughed, "Tell those poor girls that I am fine and that I'll talk to them later!" I hung up the phone so that Sky could deal with the girls on his end. I grabbed the bag that had all of my clean clothes in them and took it into the bathroom. I was still somewhat weak from yesterday but I needed to get dressed so I could leave, so I slowly but surely put the clean clothes on.

Sky had packed me my grey two piece hoodie set, which was basically a grey tracksuit but comfier, along with my brown uggs. After putting those on I managed to clean my face and put my hair into a messy bun. Probably the best I was going to get in my condition. I headed back out to the room, just as I threw my bag onto the bed the nurse was back with the discharge papers!

"All you need to do is sign these and then you will be on your way," stated the nurse as she placed the papers and a pen onto the table at the end of the bed. I quickly headed over to sign those papers, because all I wanted to do was get the hell out of that hospital.

"Perfect! Now make sure if any of your symptoms worsen or don't improve please don't hesitate to come back, head injuries are very serious!" stated the nurse, I shook my head letting her know that I understood the risks I would be taking if I didn't come back. As she left the room, I grabbed the clear bag of belongings and shoved it into my travel bag, I zipped it on up and headed out of the room.

* * *

As I walked down the hallway of the hospital, I passed a handful of doctors and nurses as they rushed back and forth through their patients. I never fancied hospitals, but I mean, who does? So I wanted to get out of their as quickly as possible. Eventually I found the front of the hospital where discharged patients are supposed to be picked up at. It hadn't been long since I called Sky, so I knew that I was going to be waiting a few minutes before he arrived. I looked to both my sides to see if there were any benches I could take a seat at as i waited for him, and too my luck there was!

I sat down the firm bench which had some graffiti markings on it, along with some mysterious goop. I avoided that at all costs. As I sat there, I truly was wondering how all of this was going to affect my life for the next week. It happened at literally the worst moment possible! I seriously hope I can figure all of this out, mostly the Starr situation because one screw up and it can mess with my future.

Lost in a daze thinking about this, I didn't realize that Sky had arrived a few seconds ago. He was honking viciously at me to my attention and well, it worked. I grabbed my belongings and opened the passenger side door, Sky looked extremely happy to see me only though it's been about twelve hours since we saw each other.

"So how are you feeling today?" he asked as I shut the door, he pulled away and began driving towards our house.

"Definitely better, they gave me some strong medication which helped with all the pain," I explained, "but unfortunately for me no school for at least the rest of the week."

"Oh well that's not too bd, at least you're use to that by now," Sky tried to make me feel better, but somehow he wasn't.

"I guess but I also can't watch television, be on my phone or listen to music! I literally need to do all of that to be Starr," I exclaimed, Sky kept his eyes locked on the road but I knew he was feeling the same way I was.

"I don't know how to be anything but Starr, and I don't know why I thought I could go to regular school and be a 'regular' teen it's just not in the cards for me," I stated, I leaned my head against my arm that was resting on the door.

"Oh come on Stella, you know you're more than just Starr! None of the girls know about your secret but do you see the way they treat you? They love you like a sister! And the guys, don't even get me started on them, they think you're awesome and absolutely hilarious," stated Sky, I could tell he meant what he was saying. But I couldn't help think that what if they found out my secret? Would they like Stella or Starr better? "Plus Starr isn't the one who brought all of these amazing people together, Stella did!"

"Sky you always know the right things to say," I laughed, but still there's always that chance of them wanting Starr. The rest of the ride home was quiet, I didn't want to give myself a headache so it was silent. Sky pulled into the driveway of our house, he stopped the car and got out. He opened the door for me and even grabbed my bag, I followed him into the house, where again, it was silent.

"I'm starting to really like the quiet," I laughed, Sky headed to the kitchen where he set my bag down in. I followed closely behind, once in the kitchen I noticed dozens of bouquets of flowers.

"Who are these from?" I asked I went to check the cards

"Well-" started Sky, "Most of them are from the girls." I should have figured that..

"And the some of them are from the guys," said Sky, "but the big bouquets I have no idea who they're from," Sky finished, I immediately went to check what the card on the big bouquets said.

What I read was;

 _Dear Princess,_

Oh great. I already know who these are from..

 _I hope from the bottom of my heart that you get better soon, I couldn't stand seeing you like that. I want to make it up to you any way possible!_

 _Love yours truly_

I actually can't believe this. I honestly don't know what to feel. It was partially my fault for instigating all of this by flirting with Brandon. But it's also Mitzi's fault for being well, her, a disgusting excuse for a person. Then again, it's partially Brandon's fault for even remotely thinking Mitzi was a decent enough person to date! That basically cancels out what I did.

"So who do you think it's from?" asked Sky as he headed to the refrigerator to grab a snack before heading back to school

"I have no idea," I played off the question by shrugging my shoulders, I took a seat on a bar stool as Sky placed some bread into the toaster and pushed the button down.

"Well everyone will be glad to know that you're home and somewhat healthy," stated Sky, I laughed

"Yea I heard them on the other end of the phone call earlier, it sounded like they were surely hassling you for some answers!" He looked at me as I continued to laugh.

"Haha very funny, maybe you should keep them updated yourself," insisted Sky as his bread popped out of the toaster now crispy.

"You and I both know I'm not allowed to be on my phone," I waved my finger at him

"Exactly so let me handle it how I want to," Sky continued to make his toast, he spread some butter on each piece and squished them together like a sandwich

"Fine, you do you," I stated but then I thought about something, "What am I going to do all day? You're going to be gone and I can't do anything interesting.."

"I have an idea, why don't you sleep? So like you can get better," I could tell he was mocking me, he even used the lingo I use. But he wasn't wrong, sleep is probably the best thing for me right now.

"Fine," I caved in giving him the benefit of the doubt, "but you're going to hang out with me once you get home from school. Just the two of us!" I demanded, he shoved the pieces of toast into his mouth causing crumbs to fall to the floor

"Deal" he stated.

Sky gathered his food together and headed back to his car so that he can make his way back to school. Once he left the kitchen, I heard the slamming of the door echo through the house. I sat there in the silence for a moment, but then I decided to head upstairs to my room so that I could get some sleep. As soon as walked up the stairs and opened my bedroom door, I scanned the room to reveal a complete disaster area. There was garbage and dirty clothes all over my bed and floor, along with complete disorganization of everything in my room.

Now Stella, would you rather be good for Sky by getting some sleep or would you rather clean and organize your room?

I can always sleep later!

Rhetorically speaking, I dove into my room and began picking up things here and there. I started with all the trash which consisted of things like food wrappers and tags from new clothes, I threw them into the trash bin which was almost filled to the top. Even from just picking up that my room looked so much better. But it wasn't good enough.

I filled tons of baskets with the dirty clothes that laid across my bedroom, some of these garments I haven't seen in years! One by one, I carried the heavy bins to the end of the hallway which was where our laundry room was, I tossed all the clothes in to clean them. I headed back to my room. From the doorway to my room, I examined how much better it looked from just doing those two simple things.

After making my bed, and organizing everything on my nightstand it looked as if my room was never dirty. Lastly I swept and mopped the hardwood floor.

"I'm so proud of myself," I stood there completely astonished of how well I cleaned up my room. I immediately headed over to my neatly made bed and there myself into it.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep!

* * *

I began to wake up due the extreme heat, I had tons of heavy blankets piled on top of me which wasn't very comfortable, to say the least. As I laid on my comfortable bed, way better than the hospital one, I threw my comforter off of me, but not too much to where it fell on the floor. It merely hung off my bed. I felt immediate relief from the heat, but I still had sweat on me from when I was napping. I turned my head to the side to check the time, I focused my eyes onto the clock which was on my nightstand.

 _3:34 pm_

I immediately shot myself up, still sitting on my bed. The house was still silent, but Sky should have been home by now. I threw my legs onto the side of my bed, I felt so gross from sweating. But I'm going to see where Sky is first, I left my room and went downstairs to the kitchen where I had left my phone before I fell asleep. I turned into the kitchen and there my phone was sitting on the counter. I grabbed it to see a few messages from Sky, great.

 **Sky -** _Hey Stella, sorry this is so last minute but the others decided to hang out so I'll see you later tonight!_

Wow okay. I guess everyone wants to hang out without me? I put my phone back where I found it, it's not like I need it because everyone is hanging out. I exited the kitchen and headed back upstairs, I need to shower ASAP because I feel sticky and gross from my nap. Also I didn't get to shower after class yesterday, ew. I immediately headed for my bathroom, I narrowed my eyes as I looked into the mirror. I had severely dark circles under my eyes, and some bruising along my entire face. And just as my black eye is fading! Whatever.

I opened the shower door, I placed my hand onto the faucet and turned the shower water on _hot!_ I wanted to wash all my problems away, metaphorically of course. I quickly got out of my sweats, that's probably another reason why I was so hot and sweaty, then headed straight into the shower which was already fogging up my mirror. The moment the water touched my skin, I flinched, it was too hot. I turned the faucet handle so that it would cool down. I stood there under the flowing water, really contemplating everything!

Why would Sky change plans after he explicitly said the two of us would hang out?

You know what, I don't even care. I'm honestly over ALL OF THIS.

Just like I don't care about any of the childish things Mitzi has done to me, and no matter how much this hurts to say this, I don't care about Brandon. Everything has been changing and I don't like it.

I continued to stand under the water, but now I'm washing my hair and cleaning myself off while doing some serious thinking.

After some serious self care, I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body after drying off the immediate dripping water. Then I wrapped a second one around my head to keep my hair from dripping all over the place. Through the silence I could hear some cars skid into the driveway. Must be everyone coming over..

I decided to go check things out. I descended down the stairs and glided across the marble floor which covered almost the entire first floor. I peeked outside the window, where I could see two jeeps but they weren't any that I recognised? I continued to look out the window that's when I saw Mitzi climb out of one of the cars.

"Oh hell no," I screamed, my voice echoed through the empty house. I stomped to the front door and immediately unlocked it, then threw it open.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing here, you've caused enough damage," I yelled at Mitzi who leaned against the sparkling jeep. Mind you, I'm still wrapped in a towel from showering.

"Well don't you look, wide awake," laughed Mitzi. There is a fine line between getting revenge and actually trying to murder someone.

"How do you even know where I live?" I asked truly confused, if this girl were ever here before I certainly would have known.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that you've learned your lesson and you're going to stay away from Brandon." stated Mitzi, she didn't look like she was into negotiating the situation.

"Look Mitzi, Brandon is a grown boy and can decide whom he wants to hang out with. And if that isn't you well, grow up," I stated. I'm really starting to push her buttons because her face is actually turning cherry red!

"Well you can change that-" stated Mitzi she gestured to her girls, "and if you don't well you've already got a taste of what I'm capable of. But if you don't remember well here's another bite," Mitzi grinned evilily as her posse took out some egg cartons from their cars.

No they can't be?

In hand fulls her group of friends proceeded to throw eggs at not only my house but at me too. I felt eggs pelt my body, I tried my best to cover my head because well I've had enough damage for a lifetime! The insides of the eggs ran down my body, covering my freshly clean body. The towel that kept my hair wrapped up fell of my head, I grab it in an attempt to block some of the damage. Finally the throwing of eggs came to a stop.

I slowly lifted my head up to see Mitzi head in my direction, she stood not even a foot away from me. She looked me dead in the eyes.

"Stay away from Brandon," she continued to glare me down. I watched as she lifted her arm up, in her hand she had an unbroken eggs. She put it above my head, I closed my eyes and felt the insides trickle down my face. As I squeezed my eyes shut I heard Mitzi get back into her car all while they were laughing at me. The drove away quickly and again I was left alone, but now I was in the worst condition I had ever been in.

I ran back inside with tears running down my face, I immediately grabbed my phone to call Sky.

* * *

 **How did you like this chapter? Should I do more like this, with all the drama? Or is it piling it up too much? Let me know in the reviews :)**


	6. I Love You - Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I threw this chapter together today just because I hadn't posted in such a long period of time plus the last chapter seemed to not be up to people standards because of all the drama! So after much request here is chapter of mostly Brandon and Stella, other than some other parts here and there! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Sky's POV**

I stared into my glass which contained the strawberry-kiwi smoothie I had ordered. I could hear the others conversing, but I was too lost in my daydreams that I was not really listening to them. I felt bad for leaving Stella at home alone, especially after such a horrific accident, but the others convinced me that maybe it was best for her to get some peace and quiet so that she can rest up. As much as I hate myself for doing this, I totally agree. I saw how beat up Stella looked after that dude hit her with the dodgeball, and I would not want to prevent her from getting better as soon as she could. Clearing myself from a daydream, I saw Brandon across the table who was too, daydreaming. I could tell that there is something between Brandon and Stella, the way Brandon reacted after Stella was knocked unconscious really led me to think that they are more than just friends.

 _Flashback -_

 _I watched from the sidelines as Stella and another kid in our class were the last two left on the dodgeball court. Stella attempted to throw dodgeballs at him, but she is just not built for this kind of thing. What caught my eye was Mitzi whisper into this kid's ear, and that sets of alarm bells in my mind. To my side I watched as this caught Brandon's eye too, we know this girl's antics all too well._

 _The kid proceeded to pick up a ball that was rolling towards his feet, he walked towards the center line which indicates the center of the court. He actually passed the line, both Brandon and I jumped up. But before we could do or say anything the ball was flying towards Stella at an incredible speed and hit her right in the head. She fell to the floor and she wasn't moving. Both Brandon and I ran to her aide, along with the girls._

 _Stella was coming in and out of consciousness, but Brandon was furious. He got up and headed straight over to the boy, who was next to Mitzi in a pit of laughter. Brandon proceeded to beat the living hell out of that kid. I was too busy trying to deal with Stella that Riven and Helia had to get him off the kid before he actually ended up doing some permanent damage._

 _I picked Stella off the floor and immediately carried her to my car, that's when Bloom and I brought her to the emergency room._

 **Back to Story**

Brandon and I haven't said a word to each other since then, but it's not because we are mad at each other. We're furious to what has been happening to Stella, she doesn't deserve any of it and I think we're both pissed at the one person behind it all; _Mitzi._

As we sat there I felt phone buzz in my back pocket, the rest of the group went silent as I pulled it out in front of me.

"Who is it?" asked Bloom as she peered over my shoulder to see who was calling me. On my screen showed Stella's name, she must have just woken up.

"Who do you think," I laughed, I pressed accept call and put the phone to my ear, before I said anything I could hear crying from the other end of the call.

"Stella, what's wrong?" I asked, I'm hoping it's nothing too serious but the way her crying sounds I could tell, it was.

" _Mitzi-"_ started Stella but was interrupted by her crying, " _I can't do this anymore, she came to our house-"_

"What!" I yelled as I slammed my empty hand onto the table, I immediately got out of my seat.

" _I just- can't Sky"_ every bit of life Stella had left sounded like it had gotten sucked out of her, and I couldn't help but want to kill someone. No one hurts my sister. _No one._

" _Just come home, you need to see for yourself."_ stated Stella, she immediately ended the call. I pulled my phone away from my face and I just had a look of disbelief.

"What's wrong?" asked Brandon, he too got out of his seat, he genuinely looked worried.

"I don't know, but you need to come with me. I'll see the rest of you guys later." both Brandon and I left the Frutti Music Bar, immediately getting into my car.

 **Stella's POV**

After calling Sky I just sat on the stairs really contemplating what I had done to deserve, well, all of this. The black eye, slushie to the face, literally given brain damage and being egged. Still wrapped in the towel from my shower I was covered in the remeninse of egg shells and their insides. Just thinking about all of this was giving me a severe headache .

Again outside my house I heard the screeching of tires come to a halt, the door knob began to jiggle until the door swung open. On the other side of door stood Sky and Brandon.

"Stella what happened," Sky asked as he entered the house, he saw the eggs that covered my body

"Mitzi," I replied, Brandon looked astonished to what had happened he couldn't take his eyes off of me. But I couldn't tell if that was because of the eggs or because I was damn near naked. Sky immediately turned to Brandon, he was furious.

"She's gone too far Brandon," stated Sky, I peeled an egg shell from off my face, they were starting to dry onto my face which wasn't too comfortable. I couldn't help but start to burst out into tears again, a week ago everything was perfect! I didn't have to worry about any of this.

"Stella," exhaled Brandon, for as long as I've known him he's never called me by my actual name, just princess.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized as he wrapped me into his arms. Some of the eggs transferred onto his shirt, as I pulled myself from his grasp I wiped them off.

"I'm sorry you ever had to deal with that- that, girl!" I exclaimed

"Someone needs to do something about her," stated Sky as he started to calm down

"Well why you figure that out, I'm going to go shower. Again." I stated, some of the eggs fell off me as I headed back up the stairs to clean myself off.

I threw egg covered towel onto the bathroom floor, I was still furious about what happened, so I slammed the door shut. I could hear it echo throughout the house, even from behind shut doors. I headed to the shower and turned the water on, I stepped inside and soaked my long blonde hair under the water. As I ran my hands through my hair, I felt sharp shells getting tangled even further into my hair. I poured some apple scented shampoo into my hand and scrubbed all of the shells, plus the insides, out of my hair. I already felt better. But before I got out of the shower I conditioned my hair with the matching apple conditioner! I shut the water off, I dried myself completely off with a new and dry towel. I wrapped the towel around my dripping hair, I headed to my mirror to finish off my shower routine.

This just consisted of putting some moisturizer on and combing out my hair, because it was so wet though, I decided to throw it into a messy bun. With the new towel wrapped around my body, I opened the door to the hallway. I checked the hallway to see no one there, I headed out and across the hall where my wardrobe room was I opened the door, I slid my hand along the wall until I felt the light switch. I flicked it upwards turning the lights on, I headed straight the the corner of the room where I kept my comfy clothes. I grabbed a loose white long sleeve shirt and slipped it over my head, as for my pants, I grabbed some plaid pajama bottoms. Once putting both of those on, I headed back downstairs to see what Sky was up to.

I held the rail as I walked down the stairs, "Sky," I yelled. My voice echoed through the empty house. I listened for a response but there was none, so I went to the kitchen where Brandon was waiting on one of the bar stools.

"Where's Sky?" I asked, Brandon got out of his seat and walked towards me, something inside me told me to step back so I did.

"He went to go get the others, we are suppose to hang out tonight remember?" replied Brandon,

"Oh yea," I sighed, I was so emotionally and physically drained I headed over to the couch in the living room to lie down. I threw myself onto the couch, Brandon came over and sat on the others side.

"Look Stella-" he started, his brown hair fell in front of his face covering his eyes. As I laid on the couch, my eyes began to form some tears because I knew he was going to apologize again, but i'm tired of hearing him apologize! I want him to do something about Mitzi, get her off my back and out of my life forever.

"I know I keep apologizing for everything, that's because I am sorry. It's just I care for you, so much," explained Brandon, I could feel my insides getting warm from how sentimental he was being, even though this was kind of all his fault. Oh well. I sat up on the edge of the couch, I placed my hand on Brandon's leg.

"I know you're sorry-" I started, "but don't blame yourself for what Mitzi has done."

" _Well Mitzi wouldn't be doing these things if she didn't know that I'm completely and utterly in love with you-"_ confessed Brandon, I heard the front door open and because of the shock I was in, I quickly pulled my hand away from Brandon.

 _Did he just say he's in love with me?_

"Stella, Brandon. Where are you guys?" Sky voice echoed through the house, with an astonished look on my face I got up off the couch and headed back into the kitchen. Sky entered with everyone in shuffling behind him.

"Stella!" the girls said in unison as they practically sprinted to give me some hugs, I made sure to give each of them one. While I was saying hello to the girls, Brandon entered the kitchen from the living room. I turned to see his face, he had a blank expression.

Not the look you expect to see when you just confessed your love towards someone, but then again, I didn't say anything. _Literally nothing._ As the girls were all talking to me, I couldn't think of anything accept for Brandon.

"Stella?" interrupted Tecna, all the girls were looking at me snapping me out of my thoughts. Luckily for me I have an excuse.

"Sorry it's hard to focus on everything," I laughed though I still had a nervous look on my face.

"It's fine," Flora placed her hand on my shoulder, letting me know everything was going to be fine. The house went silent for a moment, that was until our house phone rang. Sky walked over to the phone which hung before the entrance of the kitchen he answered the phone,

"Hello," answer Sky, he immediately looked to me I could tell that it was something regarding Starr. I made my way through the crowded kitchen, which still was silent. It was almost eerie. Sky handed me the phone, and I immediately put it to my ear.

"Hello," I answered on the other end was a very frustrated person

" _Well look who decides to pick up the phone_ ," it was Lilly, very pissed. I turned around so that I wouldn't have the others staring at me. I still was surrounded by the silence, except for what was coming from Lilly's end.

"Look I'm sorry Lilly, I have an explanation," I pleaded with her, from behind me I could hear the others question who I was talking to.

"Who's Lilly?" whispered Layla, I turned to see him shrug his shoulders

" _As much as I'd like to hear that right now, it's the day before your concert so that means I need the winner of your contest so that we can contact them,"_ explained Lilly, I went silent. Sky was suppose to help me watch all the videos the other day but I had my accident. I turned to Sky and I gestured outside, hoping he would catch on and take the others out there so I could openly talk to Lilly.

"Come on everyone, I'll show you guys outside!" stated Sky as he led them outside through the back sliding door, I turned back towards the wall where the phone was. I was finally alone.

"Sure I have the name around here," I responded, I look around aimlessly as to what I was going to tell Lilly, that was until I saw the others.

"Musa Melody!" I answered

" _Alright I'll have our representatives contact her now!"_ explained Lilly.

"Sounds great Lilly, I'll see you tomorrow!" I hung up the phone before she could say anything else, I looked at the others who were laughing and having such a great time. Well except Brandon, I could see through that fake smile, he wasn't having the best time. I walked over to the sliding door and opened it, after stepping outside I closed it.

"Stella, what was that about?" asked Musa, the group was sitting around the pool and the lounge chairs.

"Mom and Dad checking in," I smiled, little does she know she is about to get the opportunity of a lifetime. Just as I was going to sit in the empty seat between Helia and Riven, Musa's phone began to ring. This was it, Musa looked at her phone confused. She didn't recognize the number, thankfully she answered anyways.

"Hello?" Musa answered still wondering who could be on the other end, within seconds she jumped out of her seat with joy. Sky immediately looked over to me, I couldn't help but let off a cheeky smile.

"Yes, of course!" Musa replied into the phone, she was practically jumping around.

"Really-" Musa looked shocked to what the person was saying, she looked around at everyone, "is eleven do-able?" she answered.

Eleven what?

"Yes thank you, I'll see you all tomorrow!" responded Musa as she hung up the phone, she started screaming, she immediately came over and gave me the biggest hug.

"Stella they chose our song! We won!" shouted Musa, the others were still kind of confused

"That's great Musa!" I responded, she let go of me and turned around

"I get to perform with the one and only _Starr_ tomorrow at her concert!" Musa screeched the others filled with glee for her.

"Musa that's amazing!" Bloom was filled with joy for her friend, so were the others

"Girl I knew you were going to win!" stated Layla as she gave her best friend a hug, I sat there lost in thought as the others celebrated Musa's opportunity.

"Great thing you all are going to get to watch, because I got you all tickets for her sold out show!" smiled Musa, everyone was extremely happy especially the girls who were _Starr's_ biggest fans! But even the guys were excited, how ironic.

"Musa you're the best!" the girls said all giving her hugs, that is accept for me. How the _hell_ am I going to tell them I can't go?

"How about we celebrate with a little swim?" suggested Sky as he gestured to the large pool that was located in our backyard. The only thing better than my own recording studio and my wardrobe closet is our backyard, it's absolutely awesome! Along with the pool we have a fire pit that is surrounded by some patio chairs, but to finish off the yard my mom insisted we install a stage on the grass where she makes me perform when she has business officials over for parties.

"I couldn't agree with you more," stated Riven ripping his shirt off, as for the girls, they needed to change into their bathing suits still.

"Here girls follow me," as I walked the back to the sliding door which led into the house, the guys were all eagerly taking their shirts off to get into the pool. Once inside, and the girls were following, I headed upstairs where they could change their clothes.

"Stella your house is amazing," Flora said in astonishment, the others shook their heads in agreement

"Seriously, I've never seen anything so- so- I don't even have a word for it!" said Layla as she reached the top of the stairs, I turned back to them

"Thanks girls, my mom designed the whole thing!" I stated, just past the stairs was my bathroom. One by one the girls went into change, first was Tecna, the others wanted to see my room while they waited. So just down the hall, I opened the door revealing my room. Luckily for me I had cleaned my room earlier so it was actually looking good!

"Stella, your room is probably the coolest room in this house!" Musa said as she spun in a circle taking in the beauty of my room, I couldn't help but laugh

"Oh how you are wrong, there is maybe two rooms that are cooler than this," I stated, the others looked at me, Tecna walked into our room she took all of it in quickly.

"Really?" asked Bloom

"You wanna see?" I asked with a cheeky grin, of course the girls shook their heads in agreement. So I exited my room and headed down the hallway some, once in front of the door to my wardrobe room I opened the door. It was still dark when the girls walked in, but I placed my hand on the light switch and turned it on. Immediately all of their jaws dropped, I knew they would think it was cooler.

Musa gilded her hands across the racks and racks of clothing that were hanging in the wardrobe room, she turned towards me, "Well Stella, you proved me wrong," Musa laughed.

"I'll know who to come to when I need something to wear!" stated Bloom as she took out one of my long elegant dresses that hung near the back of the room.

"Seriously, you girls can borrow my clothes whenever you want!" I responded, they all looked at me with excited looks

"But for now get ready to go swimming!" I exclaimed

* * *

After about ten minutes, all the girls had gotten their bathing suits on and we were making our way downstairs where we could hear the guys fooling around outside.

"Stella are you not going to go swimming?" Flor asked so sweetly, but I shook my head. I'm thinking in my condition it probably won't be the best idea.

"No, I don't think it's the best idea right now," I explained, the girls understood totally I mean they were there when I was hit! We made out way through the kitchen and to the door that led outside, once outside I could see all the boys' eyes shoot to their respective partners.

I did good getting these groups together.

As the girls set their stuff down to go swimming I headed to the patio chairs that circled the fire pit, I sat on one of my legs as I watch the girls get in. I could tell they were having tons of fun with the guys, even Brandon had a smile on his face. In my mind, I could hear what Brandon had told me replaying.

 _Completely and utterly in love with you._

I've known this boy for what? A week? He can't be in love with me, can he?

I watched as the both the girls and guys splashed around in the pool, Layla and Musa were having fun racing Riven and Nabu, even beating them but what's new? Bloom was on Sky's shoulders attempting to stay up, but inevitably she fell in along with Sky. Brandon and Helia threw the football around, and Flora watched in astonishment. As for Tecna and Timmy well they stayed on the pools steps while they played games on their phones, they are literally made for each other. I can't believe after this short week of knowing these people, it's as if we've been best friends our entire lives!

"Stella why don't you come in?" shouted Sky as Bloom jumped onto his back unknowingly, he smiled

"I'm fine, how about I get you guys some snacks?" I replied as I got out of my seat, Musa and Layla's heads immediately shot up

"Stella that sounds amazing!" said Musa as she splashed Riven in the face, he didn't look too happy but he splashed her back, I laughed.

I opened the sliding door, I closed it while I went to get some snacks for the rest of the group. Looking around the kitchen I tried to figure out something that would feed eleven hungry teenagers, but nothing. I opened the pantry door and scanned the food that we had.

Spices, pasta shells, packaged foods my mom gets from clients but never eats, literally nothing! Looks like I'm going to have to call in some pizzas. I headed back outside, the others started to get tired so they were getting out and drying off.

"So it looks like we're going to be ordering pizza tonight," I stated as I shut the door, the others looked like they didn't have an issue with it.

"As long as there is some combo pizza somewhere in there I'm fine," stated Nabu as he dried the ends of his hair, Layla's shook her head in agreement.

"Alright-" I laughed, "and I know Sky likes his pineapple pizza" I had a look of disgust when I said that, Sky didn't look to happy that I was bashing his pizza choices.

"You know what Stella at least I have some flavor on my pizza, who even eats cheese pizza?" Sky said mocking me, the others laughed. I gave him the death stare as I pulled my phone out of my pajama pocket.

"Sorry Bloom I guess Sky thinks we're uncultured because we like cheese pizza," I laughed as I turned around, I called Pizza Palace which was right down the street

"Hi, I'd like to order one combo pizza, one cheese, one pepperoni and one meat lovers," I stated into the phone, luckily for me my parents order pizza from here so often that all I need to do is state my order and bam, its taken care of. After ending the call, I placed my phone back into my pocket.

The sun was just starting to set over the trees, so it's starting to get late and I've still yet to figure out what to do with my concert situation. Before I could even get a thought in, the others wanted to figure out something to do.

"Come on guys, I'm getting bored here!" stated Musa, she had her towel wrapped around her still

"I have an idea," Timmy stated, the others looked at him shocked

"This better not be one of your lame ideas," cursed Riven, sometimes I wonder how he can be so nice and such an asshole at the same time?  
"Well Riven I've learned from you!" smirked Timmy, everyone else laughed Riven gave a snarky look

"Anyways, why don't we play a little game called Truth or Dare?" Timmy suggested, the other looks completely down for the game.

"Well you guys can play, I need to go get the pizza," I stated.

Over the time that I have been Starr, the one thing I've told myself to never ever wear shoulder pads and never play Truth or Dare. Playing that you are bound to get asked 'What is your biggest secret' or 'Do you have any secrets'. Now I'm not one to lie, how ironic, not like that at least so I don't endure myself in situations that would lead me to revealing my secret, no matter who it is playing.

"I'll come with you," stated Brandon as I went upstairs to go change into some more suitable clothes to go out in. So I put on some leggings, grey zip up hoodie and some white slides. Well it's not the most suitable outfit, but hey, it definitely in comfortable. I headed back downstairs to see Brandon waiting by the front door for me, I gulped as I walked down the stairs because I didn't know what he was going to say, or even what I was going to say! This boy just told me his true, and honest feelings about me. At least I think they are?

"Ready?" I asked grabbing my keys off the table near the door, just where I had left them before school the other day, I also grabbed my side bag because who wants to carry things?

"Definitely," he responded

"We'll be back!" I yelled through the house

"Be safe!" Sky responded as I heard laughter fill the house, it feels good that these people are happy to be around me, as in Stella not Starr. I opened the front door and walked out, Brandon followed behind me and shut the door. It didn't take long for something to come up, but I still didn't know what I was going to say.

"Look Stella I didn't mean to bombard you with my feelings like that, it just, felt like I needed to say what I felt in my heart," Brandon pleaded, I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

What did I just do? I have no idea what to say. So I'll just say what comes to mind.

"Honestly-" I started, "what you said did kind of catch me off guard, like, this has been one of the most mentally and physically draining weeks of my life! And that's saying lots, trust me,"

"It's kind of hard to realise you have feelings for someone when you have one of their psycho exes trying to make your life living hell!" I explained, Brandon started to look helpless, I grabbed his hands and held onto them.

"But for some reason you never left my mind since the day I've met you! Even after enduring all of those horrible things from Mitzi, I only wanted to see you. Even if I was enduring them _because_ I wanted to see you.." I revealed to Brandon

"I know and I'm sorry," Brandon apologized

"No don't apologize! It may have crossed my mind at some point that you were the reason that all of this was happening to me but in reality it wasn't and I realize that now," I explained to Brandon but I feel like I am losing him in all of this heart to heart talk.

"All I'm trying to say is it isn't your fault what so ever," I finished my speech that I thought of on the spot, I have to give myself some credit I think I portrayed my feelings pretty damn good. Before he said anything Brandon grabbed me and brought me in for a hug, my face was squished against his chest because there was a relatively big height difference between us two.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again, I promise you that," promised Brandon after realizing what he said I quickly hugged him back, I didn't want to let go but I forced myself to.

"Now how about we go get those pizzas? I am absolutely starving," I suggested with the biggest smile on my face, Brandon too looked extremely happy.

"Anything for you _Princess_."

* * *

 **Leave a review if you would like to see something in the upcoming chapters and what you thought about this chapter! :)**


	7. The Reveal? - Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! You guys are going to be so happy with this chapter because there is oodles of Brandon & Stella! And Stella reveals her secret to someone? Shook. Who will it be? And is it worth it?**

 **Oh and I could really use your guys' help! I want to find a way to create outfit sets for the outfits in this series (like polyvore) so that you guys can get a real feel for the book! But I cant find any apps or websites.. So if you know anything like that PLEASE PM me, I want to start before I get super far into the seris. Even though I kind of am :/**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read that, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Stella's POV**

There Brandon and I were walking down the sidewalk after leaving my house where the rest of the gang was waiting for us to retrieve the pizza that we had ordered. Finally Brandon and I got to talk, where I finally settled everything dealing with where we stand and about everything that has happened with Mitzi.

"Wait so let me get this straight," I was clarifying something that Brandon had just told me because I couldn't believe it, "so you and Sky have been friends for over 10 years! How come I have never met you?" I wondered, it just might be because I was always busy with my passion, singing.

"Honestly I have no idea, we always would hang out at each other's houses I'm surprised I never saw you, not once!" Brandon agreed, well that proves my theory of always being busy, even as a child I never had free time! After about twenty minutes of walking I started to smell the aroma of pizza, which meant we were getting close.

"Ou there's the pizza palace!" I exclaimed, I could not wait to eat some pizza I literally haven't eaten anything in like two whole days, I was not going to be caught dead eating hospital food, I have heard too many stories about how disgusting it is! Plus when I tried to eat the severe stomach pains would well, not agree with the food.

"Someone sounds excited," Brandon laughed, his laugh is so adorable

"You'd be excited too if you haven't eaten in two days," I answered as I skipped towards the pizza palace, Brandon's face immediately turned cold. Maybe I shouldn't bring anything up about the past few days.

"Brandon its fine," I took ahold of his hand as we walked up to the pizza palace and I didn't let go, he immediately perked up. Once inside the strong smell of pizza filled the air, we walked up to the cash register where an enthusiastic girl was working.

"We're here to pick up an order, it should be under Solaria?" I told the girl, she grabbed five pizza boxes that were stacked on top of each other behind the register she placed them in front of us.

"Thanks," Brandon thanked the girl as she went back behind the register, never saying a word to either of us, in situations like this I can't help but laugh. Brandon had all five boxes of pizza while I carried nothing.

"Come on let me carry at least one of those," I begged as we were back on the sidewalk heading back towards my house, it hadn't gotten to the point of the day where the street lights were on so our way was dimly lit up.

"Nope my Princess will not have to carry anything," Brandon laughed as I let out "fine then answer me one question," I responded

"Sure," answered Brandon

"When are your friends going to make moves on the girls?" I asked, now I'm all for girls making the first move but come on the guys are practically drooling over them! After me asking that question Brandon couldn't help but laugh,

"I did not expect that," said Brandon as he continued to carry all the boxes of pizza.

"It's a reasonable question," I stated

"Well I don't have an answer to that but I'll make sure to bring it up to them," Brandon said as we walked across the street making sure that no cars were coming our way.

"Good!" I laughed. I'm starting to get a raging headache, but I don't know if its because of my injury or because I smell that delicious pizza and I haven't eaten in forever, "now let's hurry and get back because I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" that made Brandon laugh.

"You really like food don't you?" responded Brandon as he adjusted the way he carried.

"I mean who doesn't?" I exclaimed, Brandon laughed again. I know I've said this before but damn that boy's laugh is adorable! Finally I could see my house in the distance it was barely lit by our porch lights. Brandon followed behind me as we walked up towards the front door, I could already hear the groups laughter from outside. I unlocked the door and it swung open, Brandon immediately headed to the kitchen to put the pizzas away.

"Pizzas are here!" I yelled as I shut the front door, I then headed to the kitchen where the rest of the group were already surrounding the pizza boxes. I placed my bag and keys onto the counter, then I headed over to some pizza for myself. I grabbed on of the plates and put a couple slices of the cheese pizza on it.

"I still can't believe you like cheese pizza," Sky shook his head as he shoved some pizza into his mouth, what a gentleman.

"And I still can't believe you like pineapple on yours! It does not belong on pizza," I countered, I took a bite of pizza and it felt so good to finally eat something, especially pizza! As I took a seat on one of the barstools, it hit me that tomorrow is my concert and I haven't done anything I'm suppose to do! I haven't picked my setlist, my outfits and- wait. I haven't written the songs that I'm suppose to have ready for the label tomorrow! I'm going to be in some deep shit with Lilly.

"So what do you all want to do now?" asked Timmy as he finished off his slices of pizza, since they had played truth or dare while Brandon and I were gone they wanted to do something all together.

"How about a movie?" suggested Bloom, we do have a theater room which we don't use too often, so this would be the perfect time! But unfortunately for me I'm not supposed to watch television, I'm trying to rest up as much as possible before tomorrow so that I'll have a good performance. I got out of my seat to go put my plate into the sink, I went around to pick up some of the other dirty dishes.

"Sure why not, we can use the theater room," replied Sky the others jaws dropped again. I guess they are just not used to these kinds of things, well except for Brandon.

"Theater room? What doesn't this house have," stated Tecna with a laugh. She's kind of right, this house really has everything we would ever need. I grabbed a stack of dirty plates and brought them over to the sink, places them gently in so none of them would break.

"Now all we need is a movie to watch," responded Flora. Now if it were up to me I'd definitely watch a chick flick, because who doesn't like them? But since there is a handful of guys I doubt that would happen, then again if they were to watch a chick flick then it would bring the pairs closer together! I'm a genius.

"Maybe a good comedy?" suggest Layla shrugging her shoulders

"Or an action movie?" countered Musa, the two may be the best of friends but they have two totally different styles.

"How about a chick flick?" I chimed in, the girls all shared looks, then shook their heads.

"That's brilliant!" screeched Bloom giving me a hug, these girls really like giving hugs don't they? I looked at the boys who all gave me unhappy stares, the girls headed towards the hall which contained the theater room, but I stopped the boys.

"You're all going to thank me later," I stated as I headed the opposite direction of the rest of the group. The kitchen was quite messy, the now empty pizza boxes were sprawled along the counters along with the rest of the dirty dishes on the counter. I closed the pizza boxes and threw them into the recycle trash bin we had, then I proceeded to grab the rest of the dirty dishes to clean off. I brought the stack full to the already full sink, I turned the water on and covered them in soap. As I pulled the clean dishes to place them on the rack I was startled by a hand that grabbed my shoulder, I turned around to see Brandon.

"Damn it Brandon you scared the shit out of me," I said trying to catch my breath, I placed the dripping dish that was in my hand on the drying rack.

"Sorry Princess, I came to see why you weren't watching the movie with all of us?" Brandon wondered, I dried my hands of with the kitchen hand towel.

"Well I thought you knew that I can't watch television or anything like that," I explained.

"Really, I didn't know," Brandon revealed, well it's fine because I need to prepare for tomorrow anyways. That is when I'm done cleaning up.

"Well i'd rather hang out with you anyways," said Brandon as he took some dishes to start cleaning, "even if that means we have to clean."

I smiled. As we were cleaning up, I thought about it. As much as I would love to be in a relationship with Brandon, I would have to lie to him about my secret. I've honestly never told anyone about my secret, only Sky and my parents know. So telling someone else is a really scary thought because no matter how close I get to someone, I don't know if I can trust them. But could this be different?

"Weren't into the whole chick flick idea?" I asked with a laugh, he looked at me, "You really put the others between a rock and a hard place with that suggestion!" Brandon laughed

"In my defense NONE of them were making a move, so I did it for them," I answered as I stacked the last of the dishes on the drying rack

"Well I'm not going to lie, the guys all do have something for the girls," said Brandon drying his hands off

"I just have an eye for these types of things," I answered as I walked over to the couch and threw myself onto it, I was truly exhausted from cleaning up.

"You definitely do," Brandon said as he took a seat next to me, I could feel his warmth creeping over onto me. As I got comfortable on the soft couch, I began to yawn which is surprising because I haven't done anything that would make me so tired, so early in the night. It didn't help that Brandon was so close and I couldn't help but snuggle up next to him, he then put his arm around me. Having him wrapped around me made me so safe, safe enough to where I fell asleep before figuring out everything for tomorrow!

* * *

It was black until a ray of light, where the source was from I have no idea. Instead of my long blonde hair being upon my head, it was my iconic pink wig that was part of the . I looked around but where ever I was just looked like an empty pitch black room. I walked forward and suddenly the black room had a door, of course I grabbed the door and opened to reveal a stage with a microphone at the end of it. I walked towards it, in the crowd I could see all of my friends, including Sky and Brandon.

"Stella how could you keep such a big secret from us?" asked Layla disgusted

"I guess we aren't really your friends, huh" stated Musa as she fisted her hands

"Your secret has always kept me from living my own life," Sky turned his head the other way

Why are they all saying these things?

"I wanted to tell you guys," I pleaded "I just didn't know how you'd react."

"Shows that we really aren't friends then," scoffed Bloom

Please tell me they don't really mean what they are saying.

"Brandon?" I pondered, he didn't look too happy to see me, that's when Mitzi came out of nowhere.

"Brandy, I'm so glad you chose me over her," Mitzi said as Brandon hugged her, that's when the tears started to flow

"You never thought I actually loved you," Brandon laughed, "how could I love someone like you?"

* * *

Scared out of my mind, I woke up. That's when I realized that in fact none of that had happened, it was just a stupid nightmare. As I tried to move around I realized, I was still in the clutches of Brandon who was now fast asleep. I looked at his innocent face as he was sleeping, how could i even think that he would say something like that or even worse, go back to Mitzi. I could feel myself overheating and even sweating, but Brandon looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him. But after having that nightmare, I don't want to go back to sleep either. So I decided to just lay there, wrapped in Brandon's arms.

You notice stuff when you are forced to lie in silence, like how when Brandon's asleep he does this thing with his nose where he crinkles it or like it you're quiet enough the house becomes so silent that it's almost eerie. That is until I heard a noise coming from the other room, it sounded like someone was in there.

That's it, I decided that I needed to check it out. I slowly took Brandon's muscular arms from around me and placed them around a pillow, not the same but he won't notice he's too busy dreaming about whatever guys dream about. Probably sports and girls. I tiptoed away from the couch, suddenly Brand repositioned himself holding the pillow closer to him, I thought her was going to wake up. Realising that he's still sleeping, I let out a sigh of relief. I continued making my way towards the noise, still wondering what it could be. My bare feet hit the cold floor of the kitchen causing chills down my back, I quickly glided across the floor to the other end. Around the corner I heard the noise get louder, I knew for sure someone was there! Slowly I approached the doorway that split the kitchen and the entry hall, where the front door and stairs were along with the entry to the downstair hallway. I quickly turned the corner, startled to see,

"Musa?" I asked as I stopped myself, she was sitting on the stairs and it looked like she had been crying

"Oh Musa, what's wrong?" I asked as I took as seat on the step before her, she wiped the tears from her face using the sleeve of the jacket she was wearing

"Nothing really, I'm just incredibly nervous for tomorrow. I know i sounded excited earlier but I've never performed in front of a crowd so large!" stated Musa as she continued to pull herself together.

"Musa you shouldn't be nervous! You have the most amazing voice and everyone is excited to watch you tomorrow," I told Musa, her face immediately lit up

"Yea as long as you're in the crowd Stella, I can look to you whenever I get nervous!" Musa stated with a smile.

Well shit.

"Yea about that.." I said as I got of the staircase and walked forward, I turned around to a confused Musa.

"I can't go," I blurted it out, i couldn't keep lying to her anymore especially after what she had just said!

"What?" Musa asked confused

"Yea I just can't," I stated without any further information. Technically I will be there, just not as myself.

"Well-" started Musa, "if you're not going then I don't want to sing!"

"What Musa you're being totally out of line right now, this is an amazing opportunity!" I stated, I could feel myself getting louder so I settled down

"Yea well it won't be the same without all my _best friends_ there," stated Musa crossing her arms, she's not going to budge anytime soon.

"Please Musa just do it, i'll be at every other performance," I pleaded with her, but there was no getting through to her.

"This is _the_ performance, literally every single one after this won't compare. My mind is made up," Musa said as she started to head back to where the rest of the group was sleeping.

I can't just let her throw this opportunity into the trash! I have no choice but to explain, _**everything.**_

"Musa wait," I responded. She had just made it past the staircase when I spoke up, luckily for me she turned around to hear me out.

"What?" she replied

"Do you know why I've never attended public school?" I asked her as I grabbed her by the wrist, I pulled her along with me upstairs.

"Because you're parents didn't let you?" Musa replied as she followed closely behind me, still clueless to as what I was going to show her.

"Well yes, but there is a bigger reason behind that," I added as I opened the door to my bathroom. After letting go of Musa's arm, I turned the light switch on and guided her to one of the seats that I had installed for makeup and hair. While she was taking a seat I closed the door to the bathroom and locked it, just to make sure none of the others could get in.

"Close your eyes," I ordered as I headed over the 'vault' which contained all my wigs for Starr, they were all millennial pink but in different styles. It really saves times before concerts or other events. I put in the code which opened the doors, I went ahead and grabbed the simple long and straight wig.

"Musa-" I started, I threw the wig over my natural hair and straightened it out in front of the mirror. I stood directly in front of her, scared out of my mind. This is the first person I've ever told this secret to. "never in my life have I told anyone this before, I just need to know that I can trust you with the biggest secret of my life?"

"Stella you can trust me completely," Musa said reassuring, I took a deep breath in to calm myself down, though its not working.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but I can't let you lose this opportunity."

No turning back now.

"When I was thirteen I had one dream, and that dream was to become a popstar. And well luck was in my favor because everything started to fall into place for me, people enjoyed the music I was making and I started to blow up. All that sounds great but there were also bad aspects to fame. I never got any privacy and only being thirteen I didn't know how to handle it. So I decided that I needed to hide my true identity." I began to explain to Musa who was enthralled with my story

"Open your eyes," I told Musa. Her eyes slowly began to open, it took her a moment to realize what was going on and she was in complete shock.

"So I became Starr. I could live the best of both worlds, being a popstar and living a normal life!" I finished the basics of my story and Musa was still filled with shock

"Wait let me get this right, you're Starr, as in _the Starr_?" asked Musa with a completely shocked look on her face, I knew she was gonna freak but she's taking it better than expected.

"Yes," I responded, I took the wig off and held it in my hand.

"That's- that's- AMAZING!" shouted Musa as she gave me the biggest hug ever

"Calm down or you'll wake up the others," I whispered with a smile, I felt some feeling of relief but there was still a part inside me that felt guilty for not telling the rest of the Winx and guys.

"I'm sorry this is just amazing, and of course I'll sing tomorrow! Now that I know you'll be there," smiled Musa

"That's great," I said giving her a hug, "now go get some rest you have a big day ahead of you!"

Musa got up out of the seat, "you too girl, you have a lot more to live up to than I do!" We both shared a laugh, and I got up to put my wig away.

"Goodnight Musa!" I said as she was about to open the bathroom door, she stopped suddenly

"Goodnight Stella, thanks again for trusting me with your secret," Musa thanked me, I shook my head. Musa exited the bathroom and after locking my wig back up, I left the bathroom and was surrounded by silence once again. I headed back down the staircase, and as I was walking I was struck with inspiration for a song! Perfect timing because I still need some songs for tomorrow, wait what time is it? I hurried to the kitchen to check the time, poking my head through the doorway I saw the clock.

 _2:58 am_

Well I guess it is tomorrow already, if I get this song written down quick enough then maybe I can squeeze in some more sleep in before I have to get up and start getting ready! I turned around from the doorway and hurried over to the sound booth, I always had empty music sheets in there. Perfect for song writing, or in this case just lyrics. Without making too much noise I managed to slip into the recording booth, the minute the door shut behind me I saw some empty music sheets on the table. I grabbed some as started jotting down the lyrics that had just come to mind. Sometimes when I come up with songs on the fly like this, they don't always turn out great but in this case it did! I thought it was absolutely brilliant, best part about it was that is was inspired by my friends, well more specifically the guys actually.

Finally the nightmare that I had earlier was a thing of the past, and this girl was about ready to crash. I headed out of the music room so that I could get some more sleep, it just happens to be a perk that it's sleeping with Brandon.

I've managed to keep quiet this entire time and wake anyone up in the process, I'd like to give myself a pat on the back for that one. Anyways, I walked across the entry way once more and into the kitchen. To my knowledge everyone else was asleep and Brandon was on the couch, so I tiptoed over to the couch and just as I was about to sit down I heard another noise, but this time it was no ordinary noise.

"Princess?" a groggy Brandon said as he lifted his torso off the couch, I hadn't turned around yet but I could feel him staring through me.

"This is all a dream, go back to sleep" I whispered as I waved my arms trying to make it seem like he was dreaming. Although he didn't seem to angry to have be woken up, probably because it was me doing it, I still felt kind of bad. Especially because he had to sleep on the couch because I fell asleep on him.

"That makes sense, you are the girl of my dreams anyways," he laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back, "next time you think a pillow will pass for you, think again"

I couldn't help but laugh, "shhh trying to go back to sleep." Brandon held onto me tighter, except this time I wasn't covered in sweat and scared shitless because of my nightmare.

"Mhmm," mumbled Brandon as he slowly drifted off back to sleep with me in his arms, and it wasn't long until I followed.

This time around waking up was really harsh because first of all I never wanted Brandon to let go of me and second I was still kind of resentful for tonight -even though Musa knows my secret- because everyone will be wondering why I'm not going to the concert, except that I really am. As hard as it was to try and not hold my breath at the thought of today, I knew deep down that there is really nothing to be truly afraid of. But on the outside it sure felt like it but you have to wake up, and soon.

So as I rouse from my slumber with Brandon, I am first aware of the blinding streaks of sunlight that are penetrating through the backdoor of my house. I reluctantly roll over, only to meet face to face with Brandon.

Well more like my face to his chest, he was considerably taller than me.

Unaware that Brandon was actually awake, I sit up and drag my feet off of the couch. Before getting up, I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes clearing the blurriness that came along with my great sleep.

That was until I was interrupted by a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, "good morning princess," groaned Brandon I turned to see his tired, brown eyes.

"Didn't think you were the early type," I responded with a long exhale as I picked myself off the couch, which usually would be completely uncomfortable might I add, but I guess something changed that.

"I should be saying the same about you," Brandon laughed, I rolled my eyes and I stumbled over to the kitchen. Now that I have more of an appetite since the accident, I've been extremely hungry.

"Well actually I'm not," I laughed, "but today is a special day for Musa and I want to surprise her- well everyone with breakfast."

"So what you're saying is you're making me breakfast," I saw Brandon's head peep over the back of the couch, he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Are you going to get up and help or what?" I asked as I headed towards the pantry to grab some pancake mix and other stuff

"I don't know, I like the view from here," grinned Brandon as he stared me down, even in my pajamas and messy hair.

"Well don't you think the view would be better close up?" I laughed as I opened the door to the walk in pantry, I entered and scanned the room for, first pancake mix, and second anything else that might be good for breakfast. Immediately I heard him jump up from the couch and head into the kitchen. I knew that would work and now I have two extra hands to help me cook!

After making my way back into the kitchen, I placed all the breakfast ingredients out along the table, now all we need to do is actually make the food.

* * *

Later on, about half an hour later, the two of us somehow managed to pull together not only a surprise breakfast that looked good but also tasted good. Then again, both Brandon and I were covered in flour and pancake mix, but still this was considered a win in my box, especially because I got to spend it with Brandon!

"What do you say we go wake up our friends?" I asked as I placed my hands under the running water in the kitchen sink, if one things was going to be clean I wanted it to be my hands.

"I don't know I was having fun with you," replied Brandon as he stood against the marble kitchen counter, he managed to stay much cleaner than I did but I have to take in the fact he was purposely getting pancake mix on me. I dried my hands off with a clean paper towel, then threw it into the trash can.

"Yes well-" I said checking the clock, "it's already nine so we should be getting the others up, if I know the girls they'll want all day to get ready for tonight."

"You know you're right," stated Brandon, "lets go get them."

As Brandon began to walk out of the kitchen, I stopped him by placing my hand on his chest causing him to become confused.

"Wait, this wouldn't be a sleepover without some friendly pranks," I told him with a smirkish look on my face, and I already have an idea on what to do to our sleeping and unsuspecting friends.

"Princess, you read my mind!" responded Brandon as he laughed, I led him to my bathroom upstairs where I grabbed some of my old lipstick tubes.

"Here-" I started, "just so we don't completely fuck up their faces with permanent marker, we can use lipstick," I smiled.

"Brilliant," replied Brandon as we headed back down the stairs and towards the theater room. All of us were so exhausted last night that they all fell asleep in the theater room, while the two of us fell asleep on the couch. But maybe it was good Sky didn't see because he would have gone all protective big brother of Brandon. Even if its his best friend. Who am I kidding? _Especially_ because it's his best friend!

"Alright you get the guys and I'll get the girls," I whispered as the door to the theater room creaked open, hoping it would not wake any of them up. We tiptoed in, the first couple to become victim to our prank is Musa and Riven. We drew things on things like mustaches and glasses on everyone, but for Musa of course I had to write 'congrats' across her forehead.

Before sneaking out of the room, I made sure to get a nice big heart on Sky's face.

It was like we were never in there, none of them had woken up which is really surprising I don't think either Brandon or me stopped giggling. But we made our way back into the kitchen to compose ourselves before going back to officially wake them up.

"Remind me to never fall asleep around you," commented Brandon as we made our way to the theater room, for the second time in a matter of minutes.

"You weren't complaining last night," I snickered as I skipped in front of him to the door, this time we weren't trying to be quiet at all.

I swung the theater door open, "Wakey, wakey" I said as I walked around the room giving each person a little shake to get them awake.

"Stella?" Bloom said groggily as everyone started to get up and stretch

"What time is it?" asked Flora as she rubbed her eyes

"About nine, there's breakfast out on the counter!" I informed the rest of the group as Brandon and I headed back out before the others realise their new facial features. As we walked through the entry way we could hear not quite screams, but angry shouts.

"Stella! Brandon!" I heard Sky stomp out of the theater room and into the kitchen where we had just arrived, I turned around and he was pointing to his face.

"Aw it's a heart!" I stated with a laugh, even Sky could not help but laugh

"Alright I have to admit, that was pretty good," he revealed as he got a moist paper towel to wipe my art work off of his face.

"You're lucky it was just lipstick," Brandon laughed, the others started to pile into the kitchen with lipstick smeared on their faces. They did not look too happy, but they all know how to take a joke, well mostly all. Riven looked like he wanted to get even.

"Very funny, you just wait until I get my revenge," Riven glared the two of us down

"Chill out Riven it's just a joke," stated Brandon as everyone wiped the lipstick off of their faces, for good this time

"Yea just eat some food and you'll feel alot better," I smiled which made him so much more pissed, but oh well, he will get over it eventually!

* * *

Now that everyone was all cleaned up it was finally time for them to enjoy their breakfast, which both Brandon and I can take credit for, but mostly I can.

"This breakfast should make up for our little prank," I replied with a smile as I pointed to all the pancakes and other foods we made

"Just a token of our love," Brandon said jokingly as he hugged Sky

"Yea well I'm going to get you back-" stated Riven as he shoved some bacon into his mouth

"Anyways, Musa come here," I requested Musa to follow me to my room, I have another little surprise for her!

"What?" she asked as we walked back up the stairs, almost a repeat of early this morning

"Well I'm giving you an all access pass to my wardrobe for your performance tonight! Anything you want to wear you can," I told her as we entered my wardrobe room

"Oh Stella, really?" she asked completely shocked

"Of course, if I'm going to be performing next to you I want you at least looking good," her and I shared a laugh

"Alright well we have so much stuff to do for the concert tonight and let me just say it's going to be so much easier now that, well you know," I stated as I pulled my concert bag from my racks of purses, but my concert bag wasn't actually a purse. It's more like a duffle bag, where I keep all my outfits and other things, like my wigs.

"I know it still hasn't clicked that you're, well- her!" stated Musa as she looked through some of my clothes

"Yea well now I just need to find a way to tell the rest of them that I'm not going to be able to go tonight-" I started, "and you're going to help me."

* * *

 **Is there something you'd like to see in this series, feel free to PM me or review! Leave a review of what you thought about this chapter! :)**


	8. The Concert Part 1 - Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey y'all. Long time no see. Hehe sorry for not updating but here is the first part of the concert series which may or may not be loosely based off the Hannah Montana movie! Actually there will be a lot of the story based of the character Hannah Montana because of the double life so enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Stella's POV**

"So do you have an idea of what you're going to tell the others?" Musa asked as she continued to search the racks of clothes to find what she wanted to wear for her performance tonight.

"Well-" I started, "I'm thinking since I already have a concussion, I tell them that I can't go to the concert because I would be risking some serious damage." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Makes sense," Musa stated, "but eventually you are going to have to tell the rest of them- especially Brandon." said Musa as she pulled out some dresses. Speaking of which I should tell her what Brandon told me last night, that he's 'in love' with me.

"About that," I started. I headed over to the door to the wardrobe room which was wide open, I proceeded to close it. "Yesterday before everyone came over, I was alone with Brandon."

"Yea and?" responded Musa as she walked towards me with a beautiful red bardot bodycon dress, which goes perfectly with her skin tone and eye color might I add.

"He told me that he loved me!" I confided in Musa who was kind of shocked

"Really? I mean, we all knew that he liked you, but love!" Musa replied, so everyone saw it?

"So what did you say back?" asked Musa

"Well- nothing," I responded as I proceeded to throw my hair into a messy bun, it was hard to search for outfits when your hair is covering your face.

"Nothing! Stella, girl, what are you thinking?" asked Musa with an expression that had a mix of shock and some disappointment

"I didn't want to say anything because there is going to be no relationship," I stated

"And why not? He likes you and you sure as hell like him" asked Musa, I just her a look of 'really'?

"Maybe just a small secret that I'm keeping from literally everyone! It just would not work because I wouldn't be able to tell him," I confessed, Musa laughed

"If you two really love each other, you'll be able to tell him" Musa stated as she finished picking out her entire outfit. She does have a point, but for as long as I've been keeping this secret it just isn't that easy to tell someone.

"Well we need to get going, Lilly is going to be wondering where I'm at," I stated as headed towards the closed door, just as I was going to open it Musa spoke up.

"Wait so who is Lilly?" she asked

"Lilly is my manager," I responded as I opened the door "if you are going to be in on this secret there is stuff you need to catch on with" I needed to go down stairs and tell the others that I wasn't going to the concert! At the end of the staircase I stopped and took a deep breath. We both headed downstairs where I could hear the others, they were talking about the concert tonight. I walked behind Musa as she walked through the doorway into the kitchen, the others had eaten all of the food.

"There you are!" smiled Layla as she walked over to Musa, she had her outfit for tonight still in her hand but she hid it behind her back so they couldn't see it.

"Yea, I was just getting my outfit picked out for tonight!" stated Musa as she tried to keep it hidden from the rest of the group, especially Riven, I can't wait to see his face when she walks out on stage!

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to go with all of my best friends," said Bloom jumping with glee as she brought all of us in for a hug, I reluctantly stepped out.

"Stella what's wrong?" Flora sweetly asked

"Well I'm just going to say it- I can't go to the concert" I simply stated it, the girls faces immediately went blank.

"What, why?" asked Tecna

"I've already talked to Musa and well, with what happened I'm going to sit out of the concert! I just can't risk the pounding headaches," I explained to the girls who shook their heads

"It's fine, she already made it up to me by letting me raid her closet," Musa laughed

"It's definitely not going to be the same without you," sighed Bloom

"Fine, you girls can raid my closet too," I laughed as the girls immediately rushed up the stair to the wardrobe room so they could figure their outfits out for tonight.

"Now as for you and I, we need to go get ready," I stated as I pulled Musa back up the stairs and into my bathroom this time, I shut and locked the door so we could do our makeup.

"So all you need to do is your makeup, the rest you will get done later," I said as I laid just some of my makeup out onto the counter, I grabbed some stuff out and started working on Musa's makeup.

"So, how do you think you are going to tell the others?" Musa asked as she flipped through Teen New magazine, I clipped some of her loose hairs back so they wouldn't be in her face while I did her makeup.

"Honestly, I didn't even know I was going to tell you! So telling the others, like, after planning it is going to be difficult" I started, "and I don't want to tell them any time soon, because I like the friendship we have now."

"Well if I know the girls, and I should we've been friends all of our lives. It won't change their outlook on you," responded Musa. That doesn't make me feel that much better because you never know, this is a kind of big secret.

"I guess," I replied as I continued to finish her makeup, I tried to coordinate her makeup with her outfit and it was looking amazing!

After about half an hour I finished Musa's makeup, she looked so awesome!

"Done!" I exclaimed as I put the brush I was using back down the counter, Musa got up out of the seat and examined herself in the mirror.

"Stella this looks amazing!" Musa thanked me by giving me a hug

"Thanks, now make sure no one sees your makeup, I need to shower and get ready! Then we'll head over to the venue," I explained, Musa shook her head

"Alright I won't," replied Musa as she left the bathroom, I immediately locked the door behind her so that I could shower.

I turned the faucet on the shower allowing the water to flow, I checked to make sure the temperature was right and I hoped in! Dried pancake batter was in my hair and on my face, so I made sure to use my apple scented products to get myself cleaned up. I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a clean towel around my body, and one on my head. First I put my blue contact lenses in and then I started my makeup which consisted of a dramatic glittery pink eye and some glittery lip gloss. Not too much, but enough to make sure they definitely don't recognize me. I brushed my hair back into a low tight bun, over that I put a wig cap. Grabbing my straight wig from out of my wig cabinet, I gently placed it over my head.

I fixed it as I examined myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but feel bad. I'm doing what I love, but I'm lying to all of those who I love more..

I crack the bathroom door open to check if anyone was in the hallway, there wasn't. So I did a tiptoe run over to my wardrobe room, I slowly open the door to see Musa waiting in here. She looked at me,

"Stella you look- amazing" Musa said as I grabbed something to wear on my way to the concert, I'll change into my performing outfit when I get there.

"Thanks Musa" I laughed as I slipped on a black long sleeve bodycon dress, and grey lace up heels.

"Now it's time for mission escape the house without anyone seeing" I laughed as we exited the wardrobe room, everyone was downstairs enthralled in conversations.

"Do you usually have to do this?" Musa asked as we tiptoed down the staircase, I put a zip up jacket on and slipped the hoodie on over my head. As we got to the end of the stairs the others started to come out

"Shit- run Musa" the two of us laughed as I ran in heels to the garage, we jump into the car hysterically laughing about us having to run in high heels.

"And to answer your question, yes. All the time" I said starting up the car and exiting the garage, once on the road it didn't take us long to get near the arena.

Once I turned the street corner I saw crowds of fans already lining up for the concert, and it doesn't start for another couple hours, at least. Musa looked to me as I scanned the crowds, pulling past them. I parked in the back of the stadium, I took the jacket off and threw it into the back of the car.

"Before we get out, I want to warn you. When we get inside we are entering an entirely different world, I like to describe it as the 'sinister' side of the music," I began as Musa scammed her eyes towards the door where two security guards stood, unprovoked by screaming fans, "just stay by my side and we'll be-"

"Safe?" Musa finished my sentence, I shook my head

"For the most part" the two of us laughed as we got out of the car, we locked arms and pushed through the fans. The security guards had now created an opening for us to get through the door, I let out a sigh of relief as the two of us practically tumbled inside. There were people walking about behind stage, mostly crew but there were band members here and there.

"Now for step one of code pink, we need to go get dressed" I told Musa as we walked towards the dressing room, she looked at me and laughed.

"Code pink?" She chuckled

"This is the first time in awhile I'm truly having fun, I'm calling this operation aka the concert, code pink" I laughed as the security guard outside my dressing room opened the door, we thanked him as we entered. I saw many floral arrangements from various beneficiaries and other celebrities, there were also some other gifts.

"Well let's get _Code Pink_ started," she said as she sat down, I went to the racks of clothing that were put out for me to choose from, "but I know I need to get dressed, aren't you already?" she asked as I pulled an ensemble from the rack

"You know how it is, celebrities always need to be seen in new outfits or else they aren't, well, favored I guess you can say" I said shrugging my shoulders and sitting down in the chair beside her.

"That's sounds horrible" she replied

"Like I said that's the sinister side of things" I started to think as I said that, I don't want these things happening to Musa after she performs with me "which is why I propose an idea, for you" I said getting up and grabbing a long black wig "you wear this wig tonight so that you won't have to deal with the repercussions of anyone or anything" I said handing her the pitch black wig "I know it's not the most ideal situation but-"

"No, thank you Stella" she said standing up thanking me, she pulled me in for a hug.

"Now let's really get code pink started" I said as we finally started to get ready.

* * *

Leonard was touching up Musa's makeup while I was changing, we were also trying to come up with a stage name for Musa so she wouldn't be recognized. Well we hope she won't be recognized, because there is always that fear.

"Hmm how about Melody?" I asked as I slipped on my white long sleeve bodycon dress, ripped up jean jacket and white wrapped heels, "I chose star because of the correlation to my name and well your last name is already Melody" I said walking out from behind the change room putting earrings in as I walked.

"Too close to comfort in my opinion" she responded checking her makeup in the mirror, I sat down so that Leonardo could touch up my makeup and put some curls in this wig.

"Well we can always do a completely different name- Oh! I've got the perfect name, how about Harmony?" I asked as Leonardo let one of the curls off of the curling wand, Musa thought about it and then smiled.

"Brilliant!" she replied

"Great" I said grabbing my bright red lipstick and a brush, while Leonardo curled the rest of my head. As I applied a new coat of lipstick to my lips, Lilly bursted through the door with flashing cameras trying to get a picture of me, I wasn't fazed by it.

"Alright Stella-" she looked up and saw Musa "I mean Starr" she corrected herself thinking Musa didn't know the secret.

"It's fine Lilly, she knows" I replied getting up, I gestured for Musa to go get changed so that Lilly and I could talk. She went and Lilly just looked at me, not very happy but not pissed either.

"Explain" she said as she turned her headset off wanting to know everything and why I'mm telling stranger, well she's a stranger to her, my biggest secret.

"We can trust her Lilly, believe me" I pleaded with her, she just shook her head not believing me, which just made me angry, "damn it Lilly we can, this past week I've learned who I can and can't trust, and damn it Musa is one I can trust" I said now out of breath, Lilly looked at me shocked and I'm glad because she finally got this through her head.

"You're on soon" she said leaving the room, I turned around the Musa who was now changed into her red bodycon dress and she looked hot!

"You really meant that" she asked so sweetly

"Of course you girls were one of the best things that ever happened to me, I trust you with my secret" I revealed, Musa said nothing she just pulled me in for hug. I happily hugged her back because this confirmed that my suspicions were something that I didn't need to worry about, the girls would most definitely accept me for who I am, but was I ready for that?

* * *

I grabbed a blank piece of paper and pen while Musa sat on the couch watching Teen News, it was just the two of us in my dressing room after we had gotten ready. She was making herself comfortable by sprawling herself across the couch and eating all the delicious food that was supplied for me. She sat up on the couch and looked back at me as I tried to figure out my set list, which I don't usually wait until the last minute but I've been so preoccupied I haven't had time.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Figuring out my set list, by the way, what do you want to sing?" I asked "I mean I can choose for us" I laughed, she shrugged her shoulders.

 _ **Set List -**_

 _1\. Best of Both Worlds_

 _3\. Rockstar_

 _3\. LA Boys_

 _4\. Are You Ready?_

I wrote down the four songs I plan on singing, Musa and I can perform LA boys together, I mean it makes the most sense since we're friends with the boys that I wrote this song about!

"We'll sing LA boys together" I said proudly as I sipped my warm tea, it helps loosen my vocal chords

"LA boys?" she asked "I've never heard that one"

"That's because it's new, but you have some time to learn it" I said getting out of my seats and handing her the lyrics "but you only can practice with me for a little, because I have a couple songs before"

We sat there and practiced for awhile, but then it became time, time for me to get on stage and do what I do best, sing.

"Ready?" Musa asked as we were led out of dressing room surrounded by security guards

"I guess" we said reaching behind the stage, I could here the fans chanting "I've grown used to this by now, at least I think I have" I nervously laughed, i handed the set list to the music coordinator and mentally prepared myself.

Lilly approached the two of us "Alright you two I expect nothing but amazing things tonight, Starr you will enter from the under the stage and then when you announce the winner of the competition she'll enter from the stage entrance" she explained, we shook our heads.

"Alright chick if I have any advice for a first concert is have fun, because somebody doesn't truly succeed unless they're having fun" I said giving her a hug, pulling away I added "so don't be nervous, we both know you have an amazing voice and nothing will change that"

"Time to go" Lilly said pointing to her watch, I gave Musa one last hug and then we went our separate ways.

Lilly and I headed down the stairs which led under the stage, per Lilly I am to enter from under the stage by the lift which I actually think is really cool so I wasn't complaining. Once reaching the entrance to the stage we crouched down and walked towards the lift, which was being supervised by the stage crew. Reaching the end I stepped onto the lift and turned towards Lilly. After all of this hard work I

"Alright kid go out there and have fun, you deserved everything that you have done to get here" she smiled and the worker behind me handed me the microphone, I gripped it tight and shot her a smile.

"I will" I replied as she turned around and headed back to the stage floor where all the interesting stuff was happening considering the main star of the show was standing right here, under the stage. I heard the crowd chanting my name which gave me chills, nothing like I've ever experienced before. So as the music started I took a deep breath in and let it out, that's when the music to the first song started.

* * *

 **Songs (for the series) -**

Best of Both Worlds - Hannah Montana

Are you ready? - Hannah Montana

Rockstar - Hannah Montana

LA Boys - Victoria Justice


	9. The Concert Part 2 - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Stella's POV**

I felt the lift jostle once turned on by the stage crew, I focused all my nerves and sweating palms onto the microphone. Usually I'm not one to be nervous especially since I've performed for outrageous amounts of people on more than a few occasions. But today in my mind it was different. People that I care about, that care about me and not because of my fame or anything like that are in the audience.

Yes, I know they won't know it's me, but I just don't know how I'm going to be able to perform knowing they're staring at me and not knowing it's me. It sounds stupid but things like this matter to me, especially since these friendships are so fresh.

Life is complicated, or at least mine is, but then again I did this to myself.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I focused on the matter at hand which is performing and it being good. The music began and honestly once the lift started going up the nervous thoughts left my mind. I put the microphone to my mouth and smiled.

"Here we go everybody" I said into the microphone, I had now peeked over the stage floor and saw the raging crowds. The music had really started up once I was fully visible, I walked to the end of the stage really getting into the music.

"Oh yea, come on, you get the limo ride front, hottest styles every shoe every color. Yea, when you're famous it can be kind of fun, it's really you but no one ever discovers. In some ways you're just like all your friends, but on stage you're a star" I sang my little heart out as my eyes scanned through the crowd, it always amazes me to see what kind of people come to my concerts.

"You get the best of both worlds, chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show, you get the best of both worlds, mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds" I took a breath as I walked back to the main stage area "the best of both worlds" the dancers came from the sides of the stage as I stood in the center.

"You go to movie premieres, hear your songs on the radio. Livin two lives is a little weird, but school's cool cause nobody knows" singing and dancing is a task, as I sang the lyrics I produced the dance moves that really weren't as good as when we practiced them beforehand, but everything was moving so quickly I made it look smooth, "yea you get to be a small time girl, but big time when you play your guitar. You get the best of both worlds, chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show, the best of both worlds. You get the best of both worlds, mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds!" I finished the song and the crowds were roaring, I was catching my breath as I waved to the crowd and walked down to where I entered the stage in the first place.

"Thank you guys for being here tonight," I said into the microphone while catching my breath, "I hope you're all ready because today's concert is special because I'm going to be performing all new songs, along with a special performance from the winner of my singing competition!" I announced, the crowd erupted with cheers and as my eyes scanned the crowd I saw some familiar faces. Immediately that made me anxious, but I saw Sky give me a smile and I could practically hear him saying 'everything is fine'.

"Now please enjoy one of my newest songs which is inspired by someone special I've met recently" I smiled as I turned around and jogged to the back of the stage, then the stage went dark. I could see lights in the crowd lit up from cell phones and glow sticks, I could sense the dancers coming out from the sides of stages into their positions, then the music started. I was standing behind a star shaped shadow wall, which I thought was the coolest part of the concert because when lit up, the crowd would see, well, my shadow!

"Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you, somedays I spend a little extra time in the morning just to impress you" I struck a pose and the bright lights of the shadow box turned on, the cheers of the crowd got louder, "guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this sad you're not seein' what you're missin', on the outside shyin' on the inside dyin' to say," that's when shadow wall spread into two pieces and I walked through it, I strutted down as I sung the chorus, "I'm unusual not so typical way too smart to be waiting around, tai chi practice and snowboard champion, I can fix the flat on your car. I might even be a rockstar, I might even be a rockstar" I bent down and gave some of the fans high fives, when I bent back up I noticed some girls with Brandon, it was Mitzi and her friends. I knew Mitzi had entered the competition but I'd never let her win, not in a million years so I guess she used Daddy's money to get some sold out tickets. I stood there kind of in shock, even Sky saw and he looked worried but I knew I couldn't worry about being Stella right now so I continued to sing even if it sounded monotone, "sometimes I wish when the phone rings it would be you saying let's hand out, then you confess that there's something special between us why don't we find out? You don't even know me, guess you don't need me, why you not seeing what you're missing, on the outside shyin' on the inside dyin' to say," some confetti cannons shot off behind me into the crowds once the beat changed,"I'm unusual not so typical way too smart to be waiting around, tai chi practice and snowboard champion, I can fix the flat on your car."

This is when the best slowed down some, "I might even be a rockstar, if you only knew the real me, I might even be a rockstar. I'm telling you that we are meant to be, that wouldn't it be nice if you could see that I really am a rockstar." I had dancers in front of and behind me, we were dancing, "yea, I really am a rockstar" I skipped back to the guitarist and he had his little solo, "I'm unusual not so typical way too smart to be waiting around, tai chi practice and snowboard champion, I can fix the flat on your car. Rockin it wherever we are, yea I really am a rockstar"

"I am a rockstar, yea!" In coordination with the last note the lights shut off and the stage went dark so that I could run backstage to get some water, as I headed back the crowd was cheering loud and chanting my name. I got behind stage and was immediately passed some water, then my makeup and hair team came running to touch me up, I looked around for Musa but I couldn't find her, probably because of all the commotion.

"Great job kid, only a couple more songs and you're done" Lilly said as I chugged the bottled water, Leonard touched up my red lipstick and carefully removed the sweat from my face, not messing up my makeup.

"Yea, so where is Musa?" I asked kind of worried due to her hysterical crying last night about being nervous, she pointed to the other side of the stage and saw her getting her microphone.

"Now go out there and blow them away" she said as I headed behind the center of the stage, I heard the crowd cheering and I skip-walked back out to the center of the stage waving to the audience.

"As most of you know I put on a competition to find the best singer in Los Angeles, and after thousands of submissions I believe we've found her!" I saw my little group of friends cheering, but now both Sky and Brandon were gone but so were Mitzi and her friends?

'Damn it Sky what did they do now?' I thought to myself as I kept a smile planted on my face.

"So please help give a warm welcome to Harmony!" I said as I used my empty hand to point to the side of the stage, the spot light hit there and Musa came out with the microphone in her hand along with a nervous smile on her face. I looked to the others and they looked confused, Musa waved to the crowd and they were excited.

"Tonight Harmony and I will be performing another song that I wrote about some new friends in my life, they don't know just how important they are to me" I smiled to Musa, "now hit it!"

"Driving down sunset on a Saturday night, it's getting kind of crazy under the lights and we don't care we're passing the time watching those LA boys roll by," I sang the first verse, that's when I looked to Musa. She looked more confident now that she was going to sing, that's when she started her verse.

"In their drop tops, Harleys, Escalades too, a hundred different flavors to vary your view. There's one for me and there's one for you, watching them LA boys roll through," Musa sang and she sounded awesome, I could tell she was calm because there was no crackling in her voice like when she was talking earlier.

We looked to each other and smiled, "Looking so hot down in Hollywood, you know they got, got the goods. So let's give it up for those LA boys. Riding the waves up in Malibu they really get, get to you, so let's give it up for those LA boys! Give it up, give it up, you don't have no choice. Give it up, give it up for those LA Boys,"

"West side, east side everywhere between, rockstars jam in the promenade for free," Musa continued

"Flipping their skateboards on Venice beach, LA boys, come play with me

Turn it up, turn it up and come play with me!" we both sang this verse, so that meant the chorus was next, "Looking so hot down in Hollywood, you know they got, got the goods. So let's give it up for those LA boys. Riding the waves up in Malibu they really get, get to you, so let's give it up for those LA boys! I put your number in my phone, maybe I'll call you maybe not. Whatcha you doing all alone? Come show me what you got boy, show me what you got got boy. What you got boy,

show me what you got! Looking so hot down in Hollywood, you know they got, got the goods. So let's give it up for those LA boys. Riding the waves up in Malibu they really get, get to you, so let's give it up for those LA boys!" Musa and I looked to each other as the music died down, she was catching her breath as I pulled her in for a hug.

I whispered into her ear, "great job Musa!" as she pulled away she gave me a smile.

"Let's give another applause for our contest winner Harmony!" I said with a smile as Musa waved to the crowd, I could tell she was proud of her performance and I was more than pleased, she and the others have made this one of my favorites concerts I have ever had. I looked to the others in the crowd and they were going crazy, Riven wasn't cheering too much but I could see that he was proud.

"I'll be right back everyone so we can end this show right!" I said as the two of us jogged off stage, before I could even congratulate Musa again I was dragged away to do my quick change.

"Last song kid so let's make it the best" Lilly said as Leonard was fixing my makeup and some others were changing my outfit, I was now put into gold knee high gladiator heels and a white backless cami skater dress.

"Lily where did Sky go?" I asked checking myself out in the mirror, I looked good but I was worried about what happened to Sky and Brandon. One minute they were in the crowd having fun, then the next they were being confronted by Mitzi, then they were gone! I was getting pushed back towards the stage, but Lilly managed to answer back.

"They were kicked out, I couldn't do anything it was out of my power," Lilly explained I was handed back my microphone but I was still in shock when standing there. This was Mitzi's plan all along, she can't make my life a living hell so she's going to force all her anger out onto the guys. The stage crew shoved me back out towards the stage, but I don't know if I can perform knowing Sky isn't going to be out there. I hesitantly walked back out onto the stage, I only had one song left, one more song and this will all be over, for now at least. The lights were killed on the stage, I headed to the center and listened to the crowd, they were still loud as could be.

In my mind I wanted to run, I wanted to be just Stella. I didn't want to be Starr anymore, it was becoming too much, but I've come too far and I'll disappoint millions of people if I do that. I placed the microphone on the stage and the spotlights turned on the all female dancers who were posed on runway portion of the stage, the same spot where I started the show, and they were all wearing different dresses.

"Put on your coolest dress and your hottest pair of shoes come on let's go,oh, let's go," the beat went along with the music and the dancers repeatedly changed poses," get in my car turn the radio on up high, I said high. At the red light boys trying to get the digits but we stay by, uh buh bye. Cause we're heading to the club, nothing's gonna stop us now let's go, let's go- oh!" Suddenly the light flashed on the stage and I grabbed the microphone from the stand, I strutted down the stage and through the two sides of dancers.

"Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready let's go! Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready let's go! Are you ready, are you ready, are you-" I whipped my head to the beat, "-yea, coming up with all my girls, we're gonna party like there's never a worry cause good times rule so no curfew. We're showing off all the moves, the day is so cool. Let your hair down, tonight you get to be a superstar, you're living like a superstar." I turned around and skip-walked back to the main stage area, that's when a couple guys walked out from the side stage for the next verse. "So we're flirting with the dude at the door til he says we're okay, hey,"

" _Say we're okay_ ," the backup singers echoed through the stadium.

"Move the velvet ropes, back off, get out of our way! Hey, come on, come on! All the guys got their eyes on us as we're moving out to the floor, trying to waste the time but we're doing what we came here for. We're here to dance baby," I playfully pushed the boys away, just like we practiced, and I strutted down the runway part of the stage. The producers always complained I was never 'diva' enough, so, I'll give them a little diva. At the end of the stage, I did the famous 'diva whip' where a singer would dip and shimmy, which I think I did well?

I was actually starting to feel the beat, even with Sky gone. "Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready let's go! Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready let's go! Are you ready, are you yeah! I'm coming up with all my girls, we're gonna party like there's never a worry cause good times rule so no curfew. Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool let your hair down. Tonight you get to be a superstar," I turned around allowing my hair to flip, the lights turned red to give the stage a red carpet affect, "we get red carpet love when we come stepping up, the boys keep dropping their jaws, can never give enough. We make em stop and stare, we see them everywhere and now you know who we are tonight you're living like a superstar!"

For the longer instrumental solo I had to do a little dance with the background dancers, a little hip swaying here, hair whipping there and just overall lots of fun dance moves.

"Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready let's go! Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready let's go! Are you ready, are you yeah! I'm coming up with all my girls, we're gonna party like there's never a worry cause good times rule so no curfew. Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool let your hair down. Tonight you get to be a superstar, you're living like a superstar!" As the music died down and the cheers from the audience captivated the entire stadium, I could feel my head throbbing like never before. It had completely crossed my mind that I have a concussion, and probably causing some more damage than I intended.

I walked to the end of the runway and waved out to the crowd, I smiled and brought the microphone up to my mouth.

"Thank you!" I laughed catching my breath, I bent over and bowed, when I came back up I continued to wave to the audience, their cheers getting louder every second, "again I want to thank each and every one of you for coming out tonight, you've all made this the best concert I've had! But I want to make a special shoutout to a group of people in the audience, Harmony and her friends!" I looked to Musa and the others, the girls were freaking out because they were getting a shoutout even though, technically, they won't be able to claim the fame because then it will expose Musa's identity.

"You guys are amazing!" I smiled, "And I want to give one last thank you to everyone who helped make this concert perfect, the dancers, the band and most importantly the fans, without the fans I wouldn't be here!" Of course that made the fans go crazy, it always does. I stood on top of the lift, the same place where I entered at the beginning of the show ready to be taken back down.

"I'll see everyone soon, goodnight!" Suddenly the stadium went dark, I felt the lift bring me down, quicker than it did the first time around. I looked above me and saw the light flash back on, I crouched down and exited the stage from the bottom.

I walked to the back of the stage where all the crew were running around trying to get everything sorted out from the end of the show, I headed straight to my dressing room to get away from all the craziness. Reporters and photographers were trying to get through the security to ask me questions and get pictures, but I quickly opened my door and slammed it shut. I stood against the door, letting out a sigh of relief. I looked to the large vanity-like desk in the corner of the room, I saw my phone and it lit up. I jogged over and picked it up.

 **4 Missed calls from Sky**

 **13 Texts from Sky**

I pressed Sky's contact and called him back, I pushed the phone up against the ear and listened to the ringing on the other end. After a couple rings I got anxious because I didn't know if he was going to answer or not, but then the ringing cut out.

"Hello," Sky answered and on the other end I could hear Brandon talking, but then he stopped.

"What the hell happened Sky?" I asked sternly as I paced through the dressing room, even though the heels were killing me, I needed a way to express my emotions and this was how I was going to do that, "one second you guys were having a great time and the next thing I know I see that fucking girl next to you guys!"

"Stella calm down, it wasn't our fault. Mitzi was antagonizing Brandon the entire night, we both snapped when she starting talking about you, which inevitably got us kicked out," Sky explained his and Brandon's actions which made sense, I just don't understand what drives a girl to do this? Was she just _that_ jealous of me?

"Damn it Sky, next time just leave it be. Don't be sucked into the drama she creates, even if it's talking about me," I ordered, the other line went silent and I heard him let out a little sigh, "now keep everyone away from the house for a while, invite them to go to the Frutti Music Bar or something, I need to get home still."

"I will Stella, just get home safe," replied Sky, I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"I will Sky, I love you," I responded

"I love you too Stella, I'll see you later."

I hung the phone up and placed it back on the vanity, I placed my hands flat on top of the table and looked at myself in the mirror. The pink hair, the crazy outfits and the fake identity, how much longer did I want to put this charade on for? When I became Starr, I did it because I loved it and because I felt like part of me was missing if I didn't perform, but the girls and guys have filled that void like never before. They're amazing, and they love me for who I am, for being Stella!

I ripped the pink wig off my head and threw it into my duffle bag, I grabbed a moist makeup remover wipe and took off the sparkles, lip gloss and other makeup that covered my face. I threw the now covered towel into the trash bin and looked at myself once more.

This was me, the real me.

I smiled as I brushed my hair out, I set the hairbrush down and got up, I grabbed some clothes from the racks provided. I threw some ripped jeans on, I rolled them up once to make capris, then I slipped on some white converse and a plain hoodie, something that won't draw any attention to myself.

With my hood on, I didn't look like Starr one bit! I mean except for our identical facial features, but other than that, I'm Stella! I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder and slipped my phone in my hood pocket. I opened the door and peeked my head out, the hallway was empty so I made my exit and quickly at that.

I pushed myself out of the stadium doors allowing the cold air from the LA night to hit my body, immediately I crossed my arms in an attempt to keep myself warm, but that didn't work. So I unlocked my car and hopped in, after turning the car on the warm air hit me making me feel so much better. I pressed the gas and made my way towards my house, but I felt my feet aching from the heels as I pressed harder. But I ignored it until I got home.

I pressed the garage button and allowed the large door to open, I pulled in and as I sat there I let out a sigh of relief because I was finally home and my secret stayed a secret.

 _For now at least._

I grabbed my stuff and as I exited the car I noticed that my parents vehicle was parked in the driveway, which was weird because they said they weren't going to be home until tomorrow? Entering the house it was silent, I placed the duffle bag on table and looked around, no sight of my parents.

"Mom. Dad!" My voice echoed through the house, I heard a faint response come from the kitchen. I walked into see my parents, my mom was sitting at the counter with her phone and my father was standing up.

"Stella, darling!" My mother stood up and greeted me with a hug, I was kind of hesitant because I didn't know why they were home early. Plus if they were home early then they could have came to my concert, "how was the concert? Did lilly make sure everything went smoothly?" She asked, I just shook my head with a blank face.

"It was fine," I replied, my voice was monotone, "why are you guys home? You said you were out for business until Sunday?" I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, it felt good in my hand. I took a sip as my mother and father shared some concerning looks.

My mother placed her hands on top of mine, "Stella there have been some developments, with the company and everything," she looked to my father and he stepped closer.

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly, my mother sighed.

"Your father and I have decided to split," the words that came out of my mother's mouth shocked me, I never knew that my parents had issues so them splitting is a surprise to me.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered

"We are going to continue to work with each other within the company, but with the expansion of out company your father and I have decided that I'm going to stay here to run the business here and he's going to move to New York to run the business from there," my mother explained, I just laughed because I didn't want to believe that what she was saying was true.

"You're kidding right?" I yanked my hands away from my mother and stumbled back, I felt the tears form in my eyes, "what about Sky and I? Don't we deserve some kind of decision in this?"

"Stella this stuff is for the grown ups to worry about, you and Sky just need to worry about school," added my father.

"So you're just ignoring the fact that I have Starr to worry about?" I countered, they shook their heads.

"Starr is the least of our worries honey, we need to worry about your future and Sky's," I couldn't believe what my mother was saying, it's almost as if she wanted me to not be Starr anymore, which pissed me the hell off.

"You don't mean that?" I asked shocked, stepping backwards away from them.

"Stella honey our priorities have to be on the business, not some silly hobby of yours," she replied, I was actually taken aback, plus I was pissed.

"So what you're saying is your business is more important than your children?! More important than our hopes and dreams, because Starr is more than a hobby to me but you wouldn't know that because you never pay attention! Of course you only pay attention to things that benefit you, like all those years you kept me out of school, all those years I could've been making myself a life out of this," I waved my hands like a crazy person as I shouted at my parents, I _never_ shout at my parents but this was driving me crazy.

"Stella this attitude needs to stop!" My dad yelled at me with strict, low voice, but i didn't care, "you wouldn't understand any of this, you're just a child!"

"Just a child? Just a child that you plan on marrying off to build your business, just a child that you guys leave every other week to go worry about your business? Seems to me that you're the ones who don't understand," I yelled, tears were now flowing down my face and my parents faces were shocked, they looked as if I had betrayed them and in a way I guess I did. Their mouths just stayed open, I turned around to see a group of people, the group of people I've been trying so hard to protect from all this drama to preserve our friendship that was still so fresh, so new to me. And standing in the front of them was Sky, he looked hurt, he must've heard everything I said.

' _Shit'_ they all must've heard what I said, including the part about Starr. I looked to my parents then to my friends, tears still falling down my face.

"Stella honey that isn't what-" my mother began but I just shook my head, I didn't want to hear any of their excuses, they said what they said.

"Just forget it, you said what you said," I began, "and don't tell me that you didn't mean it, because you did." I turned around from them and pushed through all my friends, I headed straight for the door and opened it. As much as I wanted to stay here and hope we could make up, I knew what they said they meant. So I didn't hesitate to walk out and slam the door in the process.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, I had it sitting on my computer halfway finished but it's hard writing singing/concert scenes! But here it it..**

 **Please follow, like and leave a review if you want more! :)**


	10. Secrets, Blood & Thank You - Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short but full of TEA! And is here secret possibly exposed? Read to find out..**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Stella's POV**

"How could they say something so- so low and despicable, to their own daughter!" I spoke to myself as I trudged through the eerie darkness blanketing over Los Angeles. Staring at the floor with my arms crossed over my chest, I lightly kicked a pebble a few feet from me. I did that continually until I reached the end of the street, I looked up and saw the same little cafe that I passed on my first day of school. Without thinking I looked both ways and crossed the street, I needed to sit down and think _everything_ out. I pushed the door open causing a little bell to go off, I took a seat in an empty booth all the way in the corner, away from everyone and everything. I placed my head in my hands, trying to comprehend that my life is literally taking a turn for the worse and at this rate eventually is going to go to complete _shit_. As I sat there, I heard a faint voice but I figured it was in my head, but I realized it wasn't. In fact, I looked up and saw the waitress standing there with a notepad in hand.

"What can I get you?" she asked again

"Oh," I quickly grabbed the menu and scanned my eyes acrossed it, only a few things caught my eye so that's what I was going to get, "I'll take a hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin."

She jotted down my order and before leaving gave me a comforting smile, as she left I went back to breaking down the thoughts in my mind.

Out of frustration I let a tear escape my eye, but as the waitress came back I wiped it away, she placed a mug and plate in front of me.

"Thank you," I thanked her and she walked back behind the counter, I wrapped my finger around the mug to warm my hands as I watched the television hung above the room.

I sipped on the hot chocolate as a breaking news story came on the Teen News channel.

" _Tonight the famous pop sensation Starr had her first sold out performance in Los Angeles! Everything was excellent from the outfits to the dance moves, but what really caught the attention of everyone was one of her latest songs 'Best of Both Worlds'. Skeptics believe that there is more to the song then meets the eye due to its lyrics. 'Living two lives is a little weird, but school's cool cause nobody knows,' because of these lyrics many people believe that Starr is living amongst us and being one of us! So you decide, is Starr living amongst us or is it just some lyrics with no meaning?"_

Wide eyed and my jaw practically on the floor at this point, I sat there with my eyes glued on the television. I actually can't believe what I just heard. In the past five years, no one and I mean no one, ever assumed that I was hiding my identity. I frantically looked around and placed my hoodie over my head, at this point I was afraid someone was going to recognise me. Taking little sips of my hot chocolate I nervously scanned the room, I was the only one in there except for a few people at the counter and the workers. I was in no rush to go home, to see my parents or my friends, I guess I'm embarrassed. Embarrassed to see my friends because they had never seen me act like that, but beyond pissed to see my parents. And Sky? He's just in the middle of all of this, he never asked for me to be Starr and now he's suffering some of the consequences. Finishing off my food, I pulled out some cash and placed it on the table, I didn't want to stay in the same place for too long because I didn't want to risk getting recognised, if that is going to happen. Adjusting my hoodie, I got out of my seat and left the cafe.

"Now, how am I going to fix this situation," I thought aloud as I walked the same dark, eerie streets as before. My hands were in my pockets and my teeth were chattering against each other due to the cold, but I ignored them because if I didn't then I'd have no choice but to go home, and I refused. I turned the corner towards where the Frutti Music Bar was and for some reason I headed in that direction. I stopped right before the concrete turned into beach, I slipped my shoes off and allowed my feet to dig themselves into the cold sand. As I walked along the beach, thoughts raced across my mind, mostly questions on what's going to happen when I go home?

 _What are Sky and my parents going to say?_

 _Am I going to able continue being Starr or is this the end of an era?_

"I'm never going to be able to show my face again!" I groaned as the waves crashed up against my feet, I was beyond cold at this point but honestly after spending hours on end in uncomfortable heels this feels great, for my feet at least, "maybe I should just move away and change my name, I'm great with hiding my identity already! But my friends, I'd miss them too much to do that." I thought aloud, I continued to walk and then I became curious, so I pulled my phone from my pocket. I've never seen so many alerts in my life, over hundreds of messages and about fifty phone calls! Most of them were from the girls, then some from the guys which were probably the girls when I didn't answer their calls and the rest were from my family which was no surprise. I scrolled through the group chat with the girls, they were still blowing up my phone, which honestly made me feel good because they genuinely do care for me. Or they heard the entire part about Starr and are asking a million questions.

 **Bloom - Stella where are you? And what happened with your parents!**

 **Flora - We heard part of the argument, we're really worried about you..**

 **Layla - And what's this about an arranged marriage, are we in the 1800s? But seriously text us back, we're worried.**

 **Musa - Seriously going to send a search party after you..**

Sitting down in the sand I thought about what I was going to tell the girls, I mean they heard everything so they do deserve an explanation. I typed what I could tell them.

 **Me - I'm fine. Look all I can tell you girls is that my parents are putting their company before their kids and I'm done with it. ALL of it.**

After pressing send I checked my other messages, which most of came from either Sky or Brandon. I clicked Sky's contact in my phone and called him, the phone felt warm on my ear and after the first ring, he answered.

"Stella," his voice was deep and sad, unfortunately I knew that it was because of me.

"Sky, I'm so sorry you've been stuck in the middle of all of this," I began to cry

"Stella where are you? I'm coming to get you," he stated completely ignoring what I had just said, I sighed. I headed off the beach and took a seat on the same bench where Sky and I had our conversation on my first day of school.

"I'm at the Frutti Music Bar, but Sky tell me," I began, "what did you hear?"

"Enough to know that mom and dad are splitting, but Stella there is something you need to know," Sky responded, what did I need to know I mean everything that involves my family I just found out? "They're planning on sending one of us to New York with them, and it sounds like it's going to be me."

What? They can't do this, Sky doesn't deserve this! He's built a whole life here in Los Angeles, I'm _not_ going to let my parents ruin that for him. The same way they did it to me. I began to crush my phone, but before I was going to break I stopped squeezing.

"Who hell do they think they are trying to ruin your life!" I announced into the phone, Sky just let out a sigh on the other end of the phone, he sounded like he's completely given up. Something I've never heard from him, and I'm not about to let it start now.

"Remember when you told me not to worry about the arranged marriage because you weren't going to let it happen?" I recalled as I got off the bench and began to pace, Sky let out a loud breath.

"Yea," he answered very monotone.

"Well I'm not going to let them ruin your life that you've built here in Los Angeles, don't worry about coming to get me. I'm coming home now." I abruptly hung up the phone and just stood there, my body was getting hot as I felt the frustration build up and I just let it out, not in the best way. All my pressure went onto my foot and I just let loose on the wall, I didn't feel anything at first because of all the adrenaline. But damn once I calmed down that shit hurt!

"Oh my- why did I do that!" I screamed out in pain, I looked at my knuckles and they were just covered in blood. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if I broke a couple bones as well. I light grazed my finger across it and I felt a burning sensation, which wasn't too great. I tried to ignore the pain as I headed back towards my house but it was actually unbearable.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," was all I managed to say as I walked home, it was more of a speed walk but that doesn't matter. I pulled my jacket sleeve of my hand hoping that the burning would stop and it did momentarially, but that didn't do anything accept control the bleeding. I was walking along the sidewalk, there were no cars around and the only sounds were occasional insect noises along with faint horns from the inner city which was a few miles away. There was nothing until I saw headlights come from behind me, I kept facing forward trying to ignore them but it got closer, and closer until the car pulled up next to me. The window rolled down to reveal,

"Brandon?" I asked standing there, I grabbing my arms to make it seem like I was just cold but in reality I was hiding the embarrassing cuts from him. He killed the car's engine and got out on the other side, he quickly made his way over to where I was and placed his hands on my arms.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked as he made sure there wasn't visibly wrong with me, luckily he didn't see the cut.

"I'm fine," I hesitantly spoke, he immediately pulled me into a hug but because of how lucky I am my hand starting hurting again. I let out a low 'ow' but he heard me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I just shook my head.

"Nothing important I just got pissed and unfortunately for me, walls and fists don't mix." He immediately grabbed my hand and slowly pushed the sleeve off to reveal my knuckles which were already bruising and slightly covered in dry blood.

"Stella-" His voice got worried, he looked at me and I could tell he was frustrated because his eyes got glossy, almost like he wanted to cry, "this isn't nothing, come on I'm taking you home."

He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me to the passenger seat of his car, even though I didn't want to go home I didn't want to say 'no' to Brandon because I could tell he was very protective. After making sure I was inside he got back into the driver's seat and started the car up. The entire drive back to my house we were quiet, I'm assuming he was waiting for me to say something but I didn't know what to say?

Finally he pulled up in front of my house and he killed the engine once more, I kept my vision forward as he turned and looked to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly, I sighed.

"I just don't understand how my parents can think any of this is acceptable?" I responded, "like I understand the whole keeping me out of school for all those years, I do, but all this other stuff that is affecting Sky just pisses me off! And now they want to split us up by sending one of us to live with our father in New York!" I threw my head back onto the head rest and sighed.

"Why would they do that? I mean, why can't both of you stay here?" asked Brandon.

 _Oh well here's the thing, I'm really a teen popstar sensation but no one knows it's me because I wear a wig. And the reason my parents want to split us up is because they will do anything to grow their company which also means marrying me off to you!_

"I honestly just don't know what they're thinking anymore" I sighed, "but Sky told me that he's the one that is most likely getting sent to New York which just isn't fair to him! And unfortunately I know that this is partially my fault, so I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep him here because he's got too much to just leave, even if that means I'm the one who goes" I responded opening the door determined to give my parents a piece of my mind, once again. I about to storm to the door when I felt Brandon gently grab my arm so I turned around.

"Sky's really lucky to have a sister like you, to stand up for him, even though that means leaving me- I mean leaving all your new friends," Brandon said as his cheeks turned rosy red, I actually had to fight myself from blushing too.

"Thanks Brandon, let's just hope my parents understand where I'm coming from because I don't want to leave anyone, not Sky or the girls- or you" I smiled as I heard the front door of my house I open, I glanced back and saw Sky standing there with his arms across his chest waiting for me, "but I better get going you know how Sky is if he is kept waiting, I'll see you at school." I smiled and shut the door, I walked up to where Sky was waiting and I turned around to give him one last smile, then he drove away.

I turned back to Sky, "Where are they?" I asked.

"They're in the kitchen, but Stella they're kind of pissed," he revealed.

"Of course they're mad, I mean when have we ever been the type of kids to stand up for ourselves? Never, so they're not used to it, but I'm through with standing by watching your life go to shit because I wanted the best of both worlds." I barged through the door and headed straight to the kitchen, I wasn't too sure what I was going to say but I knew my goal was to keep Sky in Los Angeles. Once I walked in I saw my parents sitting at the table, my mother had her hands wrapped around a mug which was producing some steam while my father's hands rested on my mother's wrists. I stopped in the doorway and the two of them looked towards me, I slowly walked towards them. My mother's eyes were puffy while my father furrowed his eyebrows, it was obvious only my father was even remotely mad as for my mother she was probably shocked by my outburst.

"Mom, Dad why are you doing this to Sky? He doesn't want to move to New York, neither of us do, our lives are here in Los Angeles!" I spoke as I quickly took a seat between them, my mother sniffled as I begged for Sky to stay here.

"Stella it's not that easy, if both of you stay here then your father will miss a big part of both of your lives, but if Sky goes with your father he won't miss out on as much," my mother explained to me, but I still didn't understand.

"I understand that dad is going to miss stuff with this move but don't you think Sky will miss out on stuff too? He has one more year of school after this so why do you want him to restart his entire life across the country when here has a great group of friends and possibly a girlfriend?" I protested, I had to throw in the girlfriend part because just might convince them even if Sky and Bloom aren't dating, it's bound to happen.

"Look Stella our decision is final, I'm going to have my child with my in New York" my father argued as he slammed his hands on the table and got up, he had his back to us when I let out a sigh.

"Fine Dad if you want your child with you to New York, take me instead. I don't have much of a life here, I haven't made really any friends and it wouldn't be hard for me to settle in a new state," I begged as I stood up, the room was silent. My father turned around and looked to my mother, she shrugged her shoulders.

"It would make everyone happy Radius," my mother said as she rose from her seat and walked up next to my father, she placed a gentle grip on his shoulder. I just watched as his firm, tall stature slowly become smaller as he let out a breath.

"Please dad?" I asked again, he turned to me and sighed.

"Alright Stella, you'll come live with me in New York and Sky will stay here with your mother," he finalized his decision, and as much as I'm happy Sky gets to stay here and pursue the life he's been working so hard to build, I'm going to miss him and all the friends I did make since I started school.

"Thank you dad," I replied giving him a hug, when I pulled away I left my parents to discuss the rest of the arrangements. I sluggishly headed up the stairs to tell Sky the good, and bad news.

"So?" Sky perked up as I entered his room, I took a seat at the edge of his bed and he threw his homework aside, "what did they say?"

"Well you get to stay in Los Angeles," I replied with a blank expression on my face, he immediately pulled me into a hug, but he immediately pulled away when I didn't hug him back, "what's wrong Stella I get to stay now, isn't that good!"

"It's great Sky, but it isn't that simple," I began to explain, "Dad was set on taking 'his child' to New York with him so I told him to take me instead of you.."

"Stella you didn't," he asked, shocked but I just shook my head.

"It makes sense Sky!" I got up and paced to the other side of the room, I grabbed a picture frame that Sky keep on his desk. It was of us when I was nine and he was ten, it was at an amusement park and I remember that day so vividly. I was so scared to ride the bigger roller coaster but Sky told me he'd be there for me, and he was, that ended up being the one of the best days of my life! Thanks to Sky, "I mean you have an entire life here in Los Angeles! I don't," I argued.

"Come on Stel, you do have a life here, I mean what about all the girls?" Sky countered, I sighed because I really was going to miss seeing the girls everyday.

"Sky I have nothing compared to what you have, let's just be glad they agreed to let you stay, okay? Besides I'll be back on multiple occasions for my concerts," I smiled, Sky rolled his eyes and pulled me into another hug, all I heard him mumble was 'thank you'. I pulled away a clapped my hands, "now I need to worry about what clothes I'm going to be taking because I doubt dad is going to let me take my entire closet!," we both laughed as I headed for the door, I looked back to see Sky picking up his homework with the biggest smile on his face, then I headed to my room proud of myself for keeping Sky here.

Now all I need to do is tell the girl's that I'm moving, if I can even manage the courage to do so..

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter please favorite, follow and leave a review if you want to see more! And there is anything you'd like to see infurther chapters leave a review.. :)**


	11. The Perfect Plan - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Stella's POV**

Pitch blackness. That's all I saw. Pitch blackness. No, this isn't another one of those stupid nightmares that have haunted me in the past, the ones where all the friends are completely pissed for not telling them about the biggest secret ever! No this pitch blackness is caused by me burying myself under my covers trying to figure literally everything out. It doesn't help that Sky comes in every ten minutes checking in on me. As much as I love that boy, he needs to stop because he is making this way harder than it needs to be, even though moving across the country is pretty fucking hard, moving away from Sky is harder.

"Stella?" it wasn't Sky this time, no, this time it was my mother's soft voice probably coming in to tell me how 'everything is going to be alright' or 'you might even like it out there'.

"What?" I snickered as I stayed under the blankets, I felt her body sit on the bed beside me and place a gentle hand on my leg.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this, but it was a very kind thing what you did for your brother, even if that means leaving all your new friends," she began to tell me, "i just want you to know that I'm proud of you, no matter what was said tonight."

I chuckled, "proud of me?" I asked throwing the blankets off of my head and looking her in the eyes, she had the sympathetic look on, "if you were proud of me you would let me stay here doing what I do best, if you even cared you'd keep Sky and I together but you're not, you and Dad are only thinking about the company! Think about us for once!" I replied covering my head with the blankets once more, I heard my Mom sigh and get off the bed. The door shut and I just lied there, lied there with an empty mind. That's when the door opened again, i threw the blankets off my head because I figured it was my Mom again but this time it was Sky, again.

"What do you want Sky?" I asked, he shut the door and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Just checking on you," he replied, the room stayed silent for a moment until I rolled my eyes.

"This is the tenth time you've check on me Sky, I'm fine," I replied repositioning myself under the covers so that I could face Sky, he looked at me not believing a word I said.

"Stella you don't have to lie to me, I'm here to help you so that's what I'm going to do, so how are we going to tell the girls you're leaving?" he asked, so I thought about it.

"I'm not," I replied throwing my covers off and standing up, he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean you're not?" he asked following me out of the room and into the hallway, I sighed.

"I'm not going to tell them because if I go see them then I won't be able to leave and damn it Sky, if I don't leave then that means that you'll have to," I responded descending the stairs, I had no idea where I was going but I needed to get out of that stuffy room.

"But Stella, they deserve to know," he replied as I opened the fridge, my eyes scanned from the milk to the yogurt to the fruit and back to the milk, then I shut the door when I found nothing worth my time.

"I will tell them, once I'm in New York," I replied Sky looked at me like I was crazy, but I knew what I was doing.

"Stella you can't- you just can't not tell them," Sky pleaded, I put my hands on his shoulders to get him to calm down and it actually worked.

"Sky-" I began, "I need to do this my way, in a way that won't hurt them as much as I know it could."

"I wish there was something I could do," he said throwing himself onto the couch, I laughed.

"There is one thing you could do," I laughed, he looked at me confused

"And what is that?"

* * *

After last night I asked Sky to do one thing for me, even though he really didn't want to do it, he agreed. I wasn't going to school today because we were leaving to New York. I haven't spoken to my father and I don't have plans to anytime soon.

"Stella, the car is here to pick you up, you'll meet your father at the airport!" my mother yelled, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, it took less than twelve hours for my room to be completely empty, which was actually really sad.

"I'm coming," I replied with no enthusiasm, then I left the room and closed the door. Heading down the stairs I wasn't really feeling the best, I cried my eyes out earlier saying goodbye to Sky which is still burning inside me. But there were other things that were killing me on the inside, as soon as I made five amazing best friends I have to leave them and the guys, I'm going to miss them especially Brandon. I'm just mad at myself for not saying goodbye to them in person, but I knew if I did then I wouldn't be able to leave so that's where Sky comes in.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," I told my mother as I placed my bag near the front door, I turned around to see my mother practically on the verge of tears. As much as I hated the idea of my family being split up, I hated seeing my mother crying also.

"I'm sorry there was nothing we could do, I couldn't change your father's mind," she pleaded with me as she pulled me into a hug, I shook my head.

"I know, I should be used to this already," I sighed, "anyways, I should get going or else I'll miss my flight." I grabbed my bag and exited the house, outside our gate a limo was parked ready to take me to the airport.

I got in and thought about how everything was going to go and more importantly, how everyone was going to take the news.

"You know sweetie, you can't not talk to me," my father used his stern voice as he spoke to me, we've been on the airplane for about four hours now and I have not said a word to him that entire time and to be honest it felt refreshing. I just shook my head acknowledging that I heard him and just stared out the window.

"I get that you're angry but this is what's best for the company and the family-"

"Let me be the first one to tell you that this is in fact not good for the family," I stated, "the only thing this move is doing is separating the family, separating me from my brother and mother, separating you from your son! How does any of that sound good? It probably is profiting the company but at what cost? To tear apart our family?" I asked, turning around in my chair to face the opposite way of him, "so for right now I'm not talking to you."

My father sighed and ended the conversation, we stayed like this the rest of the flight.

* * *

"Limo for Solaria," the chauffeur said as we exited the airport, we both got in and they drove us to our penthouse. In all honesty I thought our stay here, note that I say stay because I don't expect to be here long, was way over the top. That's a lot coming from me. When we were inside waiting for our stuff to be brought in, my phone started blowing up. Since it was on airplane mode the entire ride, I haven't got any calls or texts. Once we were in the penthouse I rushed straight to my room, I slammed the door shut and grabbed my laptop. We are a few hours ahead so the others should be getting out of school right about now and Sky agreed to help me tell them about the move.

I texted Sky to let him know that we got to New York safely and to video call me when he got home with the others. I stood in front of the window and took in the scenery, snow covered to tops of buildings and lightly fell from the sky. I had to admit it was beautiful, but this wasn't my home. And it was so far from that idea.

My thoughts got interrupted by my laptop ringing, Sky was calling me and I was super afraid to answer because everyone was going to be with him, and he's probably explained to them what was going on. So it's going to be a freak show to say the least. I sat down on the bed and pressed answer, I had completely forgotten that my hair is a mess and I'm wearing comfy clothes from the flight.

The screen widened and all the others were in the frame, I smiled slightly and they all waved.

"Stella, oh my gosh you're alright!" Bloom said as I adjusted the computer and myself, I shook my head and laughed it off.

"Yes I'm fine, even though I'm not with you all," I replied, they all got sad for a moment, "which is what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"Sky said you were in New York with your father?" Musa added, I shook my head.

"Unfortunately I am, but Sky hasn't told you the whole story," I sighed, " since our parents are splitting up, my father is moving out here to New York. He wanted to take Sky with him and split up our family but I couldn't let that happen, especially since he's made so many best friends there. So instead of Sky leaving, I did and I'm really sorry I didn't tell any of you before hand, but I couldn't handle it."

I had a lump in the back of my throat, I really didn't want to tell them. I just wanted to leave and never hear from them again, because then it will be easier to forget.

"Just know that I will be back often because of other family arrangements, I can't stand being out here for too long!" I added to lighten the mood, quietly one of my dad assistants walked into my room and gestured to her watch.

"You better call us everyday!" Musa replied, the girls all shook their heads.

"Trust me, I'll be doing nothing but calling you!" I laughed, "but right now I have to go, we have some stupid fundraiser dinner to attend, maybe if I make a big enough scene then my father will send me back," I rolled my eyes the others laughed, I even managed to crack a smile from Brandon who hasn't said a word the entire time, "seriously I love and miss all of you, please stay out of trouble while I'm gone!"

"I think we should be saying that to you," Sky let out a laugh, he was finally feeling good about our situation which made me happy too, "but we'll see you soon!"

"Bye!" they all said in unison, the call ended and I slowly shut my laptop. It felt good to finally get this off my chest, one less thing I have to worry about. In all seriousness, though, maybe making a scene is exactly what I need to do in order for my father to send me back to LA. I jumped off my bed and snatched my phone off the table where I set it, I immediately dialed Lilly's number.

I had the perfect plan.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, I was ready to head out for the dinner. I descended down the stairs in an elegant sequined black dress, along with my trusty sidekick, my Starr wig! If I'm going to be out, I might as well be out as Starr and not Stella, then maybe my father won't like me being around anymore. Then again, he might see this as a gain for the company. I'm just hoping it's the other option.

"Stella- Damn it Stella, take that wig off," my father came around the corner and immediately noticed my get up, he ordered me to take it off but I denied.

"Sorry, Starr is suppose to make an appearance at this fundraiser and I'm not going to disappoint anyone else." I'm very serious when it comes to my livelihood, just the same as my parents, the difference being it doesn't affect my family the way theirs does. Well, not entirely the same way at least. My father just shook his head understanding my situation, we headed out to the car to bring us to the fundraiser.


End file.
